


Týden v Paříži

by 2W_NikiAngel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras Has Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sad Grantaire, Sharing a Bed, Slow Romance, smut in chapter 7, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: Grantaire dal Montparnassovi jako dárek k narozeninám společnou, týdenní dovolenou v Paříži. Před tím než stačili odletět, se ale rozešli a Grantaire odmítá letět, dle jeho slov, na to nejromantičtější místo na Zemi, sám. Do příběhu vchází Enjolras.[English translation/Anglický překlad]
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), past - Grantaire/Montparnasse
Comments: 17
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dáváte si novoroční předsevzetí? Já ano. Začala jsem s tím už ve svých dvanácti letech a za tu dobu, se většina předsevzetí hodně změnila. Stala se realističtějšími. Jako první bod roku 2020 mám napsané - Vydat každý měsíc alespoň jednu povídku. Máme skoro konec ledna a já? Povídku jsem sice napsala, ale ještě jsem nebyla schopna ji pořádně zkontrolovat a přeložit do angličtiny. Takže u mě na chvíli zavládla panika, než mi došlo, že mám rozepsanou první kapitolovku, kterou jsem ještě neuveřejnila (možná proto, že mám napsané teprve čtyři kapitoly z osmi, ale pst!). Tak ji tu máme! 
> 
> Přeji příjemné čtení.

V Korintu byl dnes podivuhodný klid. Jinak lidmi přeplněná hospoda, kde nebylo večera, aby někdo netančil na stole nebo neodešel s novou láskou kolem ramen; dnes byla doménou jen malé skupiny studentů. Chodili sem každou středu. Vždy debatovali nad aktuálními otázkami života, promýšleli jejich změny, kterými by obohatili společnost, nad jejich hlavami se vždy nesl jakýsi opar touhy, změny a bojovnosti. Madame Houchelopová dokonce několika svým zákazníkům tvrdila, že jednou viděla blyštivou záři kolem jejich hrudí, která vypadala jako brnění rytířů.

I dnes se však oni Přátelé zdáli klidní, myšlenkami jako by bloudili někde v dálkách. Vždy se scházeli v počtu minimálně patnácti chlapců, dnes tam posedávali jen čtyři. Vypařila se kolem nich aura hrdinství a poprvé za celou dobu, co do Korintu chodili, vypadali na ty, kterými opravdu byli – studenti, kteří byli vlastně ještě chlapci.

Enjolras seděl u stolu sám, lokty měl položené na hraně stolu a soustředil se na knihu, kterou četl už dobrou hodinu. Naproti němu pod otevřeným oknem seděli ostatní. Jehan seděl na okenním parapetu a kouřil už třetí cigaretu, Joly neustále rozhazoval rukama a měnil výrazy od nadšení po rozhořčení, poslední u stolu byl Grantaire, který dnes mluvil neobvykle tiše a očima neustále těkal mezi svýma dvěma blízkými přáteli.

„Budeš litovat, když tam nepoletíš,“ řekl Jehan prostě a vyfoukl další obláček kouře do vzduchu.

„Chápeš ale, jak to bude hrozně trapný?“ Zeptal se Grantaire dnes snad již po sté a Joly protočil panenky tak moc, že oba spolusedící věřili, jak slyší jejich otření o horní víčka.

„Já ti už po několikátý říkám, že je to hrozná blbost.“ Nenechal se Joly odbít a položil lokty na stůl, aby dosáhl na Grantaira, který seděl naproti němu. Položil mu ruku na rameno a doplnil: „Užiješ si to, věř mi!“

Grantaire si jen povzdychl. Jak by to jen oni dva mohli chápat? Jehan byl možná už rok nezadaný, ale jeho vztahy byly vždy vášnivé, plné lásky a touhy, vždy se s každým držel za ruce a líbal i v tu nejméně vhodnou chvíli. Mluvil o svých partnerech jako o někom, kdo se zaslouží každý kus jeho srdce. Joly se naopak mohl pyšnit skvělým tříletých vztahem s Musichettou a Bossuetem – vždy mluvil o tom, jak přijde domů z lékařské praxe a už na něj čekají s hotovou večeří, večerním bijákem a energií na noční radovánky.

Oba byli šťastní svým vlastním způsobem. A nikdo z nich nezažil tak drsný rozchod, který Grantairovi přetočil život naruby.

Joly a Jehan se na sebe smutně podívali. Jejich kamaráda milovali, vždy se mu snažili být oporou, a i přes jeho občasné touhy být středem pozornosti, pít do naprostého vyčerpání a blábolit až za hranice slušnosti; věděli, že zde nemají skoro žádnou moc. Grantaire nikdy neměl na vztahy štěstí. Od doby, co ho poznali, a to mohlo být již nějakých pět let, Grantaire prošel několika zklamáními. O některých ani netušili a podle smutného odlesku v očích, se raději ani neptali. Proto když před necelým rokem čekal na Grantaire po jejich meetingu černovlasý, potetovaný, usměvavý a dosti pohledný Montparnasse, nikdo nepředpokládal, že ho budou vídat skoro každý týden. Za tu dobu se seznámil se všemi ve skupině, povídali si o spoustě nedůležitých věcech, neboť měl na celou jejich _pro lidskou komunitu_ názor naprosto stejný jako jeho milenec, a hlavně se nikdy nebál dávat najevo, že Grantaire je jeho partner. Drželi se za ruce, dávali si pusu, předávali si cigarety a občas si dávali jídlo napůl _jako nějaký zasraní manželé_ , jak jejich počínání s úsměvem komentoval Bahorel. Proto všechny překvapilo, když Grantaire jednou na meeting nedorazil, jen se omluvil, že dnes nemůže dorazit a Joly už večer skupině oznamoval, že se Grantaire a Montparnasse rozešli. Proč – to nikdo netušil, za jakých okolností – nikdo nevěděl, a Grantaire od té chvíle o svých osobních záležitostech mlčel. Jeho přátelé jeho tiché mlčení respektovali, ale ve všech hlodal červíček zvědavosti, co tak, na oko dokonalý, pár mohlo donutit k tomu se rozejít.

Joly najednou plácnul dlaněmi o stůl, až jim nadskočily všechny skleničky na stole. „Enjolrasi?“ Otočil se na blonďáčka, který se pohledem odtrhl od knihy a jen zamrkal na znamení, že poslouchá. „Mohl bys, prosím, přesvědčit tohohle pesimistu, že má letět do Paříže?“

„Tak zaprvé,“ začal Grantaire hned, aniž by spustil oči z Jolyho. „Jsem skeptik. A cynik. A možná trochu nihilista. Ale toho pesimistu si teda vyprošuju. A za druhé—“ Zhluboka se nadechl, aby nabral dostatek odvahy. „—nemyslím si, že by ho zajímala taková ptákovina.“

„Jaká _ptákovina_?“ zeptal se Enjolras se zájmem a zavřel svou rozečtenou knihu.

„Ale nic,“ řekl hned Grantaire a máchnul rukama. „Opravdu, je to naprosto zbytečná diskuze a akorát tě tím budeme zdržovat. Tihle idioti si myslí, že mě snad v něčem přesvědčí.“ Jehan se zasmál, zatímco Joly se zamračil a našpulil pusu.

„Takže to znamená, že nejsem dost idiot na to, abych tě přesvědčil?“ Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase a až teď si všiml, že ho celou dobu pozoroval. Knihu už dávno schoval do brašny, kterou měl přehozenou kolem ramen, a na ruku si pokládal složené černé sako.

„To rozhodně ne,“ řekl Grantaire vážně a zadíval se raději na dřevo stolu. „Jen mě nikdo nedokáže přesvědčit v něčem, v co nevěřím.“

„To už o tobě vím,“ řekl Enjolras klidně a přešel ke stolu svých přátel. „S čím mohu pomoci? Zaslechl jsem něco o Paříži, to mě docela zajímá.“

Joly se zadíval na Grantaira, který nespustil oči ze stolu a začal si hrát s podtáckem u svého piva, a jen zakroutil hlavou. „Tady kolega—“ Ukázal na Grantaira, který se na něj konečně podíval. „—Má koupené letenky na týden do Paříže. A on tam nechce letět, protože, cituji, _je trapný letět na to nejromantičtější místo na Zemi naprosto sám, budu vypadat jako lůzr a asi se tam uchlastám, protože tam stoprocentně dostanu depku jako kráva._ “

„ _Jako kráva_ jsem neřek,“ namítl Grantaire hned a Joly jen protočil oči v sloup.

„To je jediný důvod, proč nechceš letět?“ Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase, který si ho se zájmem prohlížel.

„Neřekl bych jako, že jedinej, ale ve svý podstatě… je to ten hlavní.“

„Nepřijde ti to jako malý důvod na to nechat propadnout peníze za už zaplacený let?“

„Přesně to jsem mu říkal!“ Vypíchl Jehan s radostí a zapálil si novou cigaretu. Rukou naznačil servírce, že si dá ještě jednu černou kávu a hned se zaměřil zpět na Enjolrase. „Jenže, důležitá informace, kterou Joly možná nechtěl zmiňovat, aby neublížil Grantairovi, je ta, že ten výlet byl pro něj a Montparnasse.“ Enjolras se podíval na Grantaira, který dopil své pivo a zdálo se, že chce co nejdříve odejít. „Grantaire mu to dal jako překvapení k Vánocům—“

„—k narozeninám, má je na konci prosince—“

„—a tak nějak se prostě nepočítalo s tím, že se rozejdou.“ Grantaire se podíval na Jehana a rukou si od něj vyžádal jednu z jeho ručně balených cigaret. Rychle si ji dal do pusy, zapálil, potáhl a již při výdechu se opřel lokty o stůl a podíval se na Enjolrase. Zamrkal a pak jen tiše řekl: „Prostě nechci bejt tam kde jsme měli bejt oba.“

„To chápu,“ řekl Enjolras hned a Jehan se jen pousmál. Enjolras možná nebyl nejlepší v chápání lidských pocitů a neměli ponětí o tom, jestli vůbec s někým měl vážnější vztah než se svým studiem; ale byl to pořád přítel, který se _snažil_. „Ale jak jsem řekl, byla by to škoda.“ Enjolras si ke stolu přistrčil židli od vedlejšího stolu a zaměřil se pohledem jen na Grantaira. „Ale nebude tě stejně tak mrzet, že zůstaneš tady s námi?“

Grantaire se zamračil. „Proč by mě to mělo jako mrzet?“

„Jen si to vezmi. Všichni máme zkouškové, buď spíme, jsme ve škole nebo sedíme doma zavaleni knihami. Nikdo teď nechodí na meetingy, nikdo nechce chodit do klubů, nedokážeme se ani sejít na chatu. Takhle to bude ještě další měsíc, než budeme mít všichni vysněné volno.“

„Dva měsíce,“ zahalekal Joly a zaklonil hlavu. „Prodloužili mi chirurgickou praxi.“ Jehan ho jen lítostivě poplácal po rameni.

„Nebudeš pak třeba, během toho stresu, myslet na to jaké by to bylo, kdyby sis na ten týden v té Paříži odpočinul?“

Grantaire pootevřel pusu. Chtěl něco říct, ale došlo mu, že vlastně neví co. Takhle nad tím vůbec neuvažoval. Byla pravda, že za poslední dva měsíce viděl všechny své přátele sporadicky. Bahorel přestal chodit na box kvůli nové práci kterou si našel. Feuilly byl vytížený i normálně, ale během zkouškového období ostatních studentů, se vždycky vypařil a nikdo o něm nic nevěděl. Courfeyrac sice neustále posílal srdceryvné písničky na svůj vlastní blog a psal o tom, jak určitě během další zkoušky vyletí jak namydlený blesk, ale nebyl schopný přátelům odepsat ani na smsku. Dokonce i ve městě potkávali Mária zabořeného nosem v knihách. O Combeferrovi ostatní věděli jen díky tomu, že za sebou nechával všude ležet použité misky s kornflejky. I když se dnes sešli alespoň oni čtyři, byla to vlastně též rarita. Jehan se v Korintu nebo Musainu objevoval jednou týdně vždy v jiný den a v jinou hodinu, podle toho, jak mu zrovna vyšly zkoušky. Joly většinou po praxi v nemocnici okamžitě utíkal domů a nebyl schopný žádného kontaktu než se svými partnery. I Enjolras normálně seděl v kampusu a popíjel kávu v kavárně kde do sebe drtil poslední paragrafy nově vydaných zákonů. Grantaire se během tohoto období vždy cítil trochu sám. Přátelé se věnovali svým budoucím cílům a on měl mezitím čas na to přemýšlet. To nikdy nebyl dobrý nápad.

„Navíc, Paříž je nádherné město.“ Enjolrasův hlas Grantaira přinutil vrátit se do reality. „Věřím, že spousta z nás by si to s tebou hned vyměnila.“ Než stačil Grantaire reagovat a říct něco o tom, že by jim hned ty letenky dal, Enjolras pokračoval: „Ale nikdo teď jednoduše nemůže. Ty ano. Slyšel jsem, že si poslední zkoušku už udělal.“ Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou. Samotného ho překvapovalo, jak jednoduše studiem prolézal. Vždy si myslel, že bude jedním z těch studentů, které vyhodí po prvním semestru, ale on se držel. A dokonce byl několikrát celou katedrou vychválen. Nerad se svými úspěchy chlubil, ale byl vlastně rád, že nikdy nezažije takový stres jako jeho přátelé. „Tak leť. Všichni ti budeme závidět.“

„Můžeš nás zase za spamovat fotkama!“ Zasmál se Joly, když si vzpomněl, jak Grantaire dokáže celou jejich společnou konverzaci zaplnit třiceti fotkami jedné květiny, která ho inspirovala k tomu, namalovat obraz ve stejných barvách.

„A hlavně ty historky!“ Přidal se hned Jehan. I těmi Grantaire nikdy nešetřil a rád se rozpovídal o všem, co mu přišlo zajímavé a zábavné.

„Někde jsem slyšel, že Francouzky stojí za to,“ řekl Joly a povytáhl obočí.

„A prý i Francouzi,“ zasmál se tentokrát Jehan a hodil nedopalek do popelníku na stole.

„Nemám v úmyslu tam s někým—“

„Máš někoho, kdo tě odveze?“

Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase a jen zamrkal. „Co prosím?“

„Máš někoho, kdo tě odveze? Na letiště,“ doplnil Enjolras svou otázku.

„Ale já nepo—“

„Poletíš,“ řekl Joly rozhodně. „Grantaire, je to blbost neletět.“

„Ukaž mu, že dokážeš být i bez něj,“ řekl Jehan a viděl, jak se Grantaire ošil. „Možná ti přijde, že je to ještě brzo, ale věř mi – čím dřív mu dáš najevo, že jsi bez něj v pohodě, tím dřív se odpoutáš a bude ti líp.“

„Já se nepotřebuju od—“

„Udělej si čas pro sebe, užívej si. Potřebuješ to, ne?“

Grantaire se na chvíli odmlčel. Podíval se na své přátele, kteří se na něj usmívali. Všichni to s ním mysleli dobře. Jenom si povzdechl, rychle dopil své pivo, vstal od stolu a zadíval se na všechny tři spolusedící. „Jste hrozně otravný, nemám sílu se s váma bavit a naprosto vás nesnáším,“ řekl a ukázal prstem na každého z nich. „Ještě si to rozmyslím,“ řekl nakonec a dal si na záda svůj batoh. „Ale nic neslibuju.“

Joly se na něj usmál, Jehan jen pokýval hlavou a Enjolras ze své brašny opět vytáhl rozečtenou knihu. Grantaire se rychle otočil a vyrazil do svého bytu. Slyšel už jen Jehanovo posměšné: „ _Kdybych věděl, že stačilo do diskuze zapojit i Enjolrase, udělal bych to už dávno_.“ Grantaire silně stiskl zuby a přidal do kroku.

Grantaire tu noc nemohl zamhouřit oči. Jakmile dorazil domů, šel si okamžitě lehnout. Neměl energii chuť na to malovat ani se opít. Když mu hodiny na mobilu ukázaly, že už je jedna ráno, jenom si povzdechl a sedl si na kraj postele. Vypadalo to na další probděnou noc. Došel do kuchyně, vytáhl z jedné skříňky velkou porcelánovou mísu a nasypal do ní pálivé chipsy. Sedl si na pohovku a zapnul první kanál v televizi, který se mu zdál zábavný. Díval se na zprávy se svým skeptickým pohledem a každou důležitou zprávu vyvrátil, zasmál se pokaždé když někdo zopakoval slovo _hrůza_ nebo _katastrofa_. „Kdyby tu seděl Enjolras, už by mu vstávaly vlasy na hlavě.“ V hlavě viděl Enjolrasovu blonďatou kštici vztyčenou jak po zasažením blesku. Musel se té představě zasmát.

Do půl hodiny ho ale začalo zpravodajství nudit a televizi vypnul. Chipsy už dávno dojedl a prsty cinkal do prázdné misky. Necítil se vůbec unavený, ale neměl ani dost energie na to cokoliv dělat. Jen si pro sebe povzdechl a vytáhl mobil z kapsy u kalhot. Hned ho na ploše přivítala zpráva od Jolyho a Jehana.

**[Jolllly:** _Tak jak ses nakonec rozhodl? Kdy zítra letíš?_ **]**

 **[Prouvairismus** : _Už máš sbaleno?_ **]**

„Ježiš,“ zaskučel Grantaire pro sebe. Zdálo se, že s tím nikdo z nich nedá pokoj. Už chtěl odepsat, že nikam neletí a nehodlá se na tohle téma už nikdy bavit, ale prsty ho neposlouchaly. Nedokázal odepsat.

Grantaire nasucho polkl. Moc dobře věděl proč tomu tak bylo. Před pěti lety, ještě před tím, než poznal jeho přátele, jel v prvním ročníku na vysoké školy na uměleckou praxi. Do Paříže. Z měsíce se stalo půl roku. Žil na pokoji se čtyřmi dalšími studenty—rozenou Pařížankou Odette, Arabkou Djawida s mateřstvím v krvi, energickým Španělem Neptunem a tichou Japonskou Yuki—a zažil tam své nejkrásnější vzpomínky. I když se snažil myšlenkami neutíkat do minulosti, zastihl se, jak si několikrát do týdně na něco z Paříže vzpomene. Nebyli to vždy přátelé, studium nebo to hrozné cestování, které tolik nesnášel. Vzpomínal na Paříž jako takovou, na ten pocit, který měl, když doletěl a podíval se po okolí; ten pocit, jako kdyby jeho srdce konečně našlo ten chybějící kus skládačky, díky které teď mohl být šťastný. Myslel na to, že i když je Paříž, stejně jako jiná města, kontrastní a nic tam není dokonalé; pro něj bylo. Viděl jen ty nádherné domy, ochutnával skvělá jídla, seznamoval se se zajímavými lidmi, zamiloval si jejich jazyk stejně jako kulturu. Musel přiznat, že elegance a svůdnost francouzských žen i mužů mu podlamovala kolena. Zamiloval se do Paříže tak, jako snad nikdy do žádné jiné osoby.

Věděl, že se tam jednou vrátí. Slíbil si ale, že nepojede sám. Už nezažije chladné noci bez obejmutí, prázdnou náruč postele a nepropije celý den. Bude se se svou láskou objímat při východu slunce, obědvat ve vybraných restauracích, procházet se parky a milovat se za zvuků cikád a harmoniky. To byl jeho sen. Ale zdálo se, že od doby, co přijel zpět do své rodné země, vše bylo proti němu. Malý plat umělce, který se snažil poplatit už tak skromný byt, pár kusů jídla denně, suplementy, které potřeboval na studium; mu to neumožňoval. Vždy se obviňoval, když poslední cent utratil za alkohol, který ho akorát pálil a vymýval mu na pár hodin mozek.

Do doby, než poznal Montparnasseho.

Grantaire rychle zakroutil hlavou. Nechtěl na něj myslet. I když už to byl měsíc, co se oficiálně rozešli, myslet na něj pro něj bylo stále těžké. Když věděl, co vše spolu zažili, co si slibovali a o čem spolu mluvili; připadal si jako kdyby ho zradil. Všechny ty ušetřené peníze, které utratil za vysněnou dovolenou, ho vůbec neuspokojovaly.

Začal přemýšlet kolik láhví vína a tvrdého alkoholu si za ně mohl pořídit.

Grantaire se pro sebe zasmál. Věděl, že ještě není připravený kamkoliv vyrazit. Rozhodně ne sám. Věděl, že jestli se do Paříže vrátí, každé ráno si koupí alespoň tři láhve vína, ty vypije v zamčeném pokoji se zataženými roletami, bude se sprchovat jen studenou vodou, aby zůstal alespoň trochu střízlivý a bude přemýšlet nad vymyšlenými historkami, které bude muset přeříkat svým kamarádům a až do konce života jim tvrdit, jak skvělý výlet to byl.

Nemohl to udělat. Kvůli sobě. Zničilo by ho to.

Naposledy si povzdechl a znovu si zapnul svůj mobil. Už chtěl napsat Jehanovi a Jolymu, že nakonec nikam opravdu neletí a jakákoliv námitka je bude stát jeden balíček cigaret; když mu zacinkala upozornění na sociální síti. Podíval se na svůj profil a zjistil, že si ještě stále nedokázal vymazat Montparnasse ze svých blízkých kontaktů.

Nevěděl, jestli na to zapomněl, nechtěl nebo to jednoduše nedokázal.

**[Flowerparnasse přidal na svůj profil novou fotografii s 11 označenými přáteli]**

Od doby, co se rozešli ani jeden z nich na sociální sítě nic nepřidali. Grantaire cítil, jak se mu chvěly prsty. Měl neskonalou chuť se na fotografii podívat. „Je to jenom fotka, R,“ zašeptal si pro sebe. Jeho tichá samomluva mu vždy dodávala trochu odvahy. S hlubokých výdechem se podíval na Montparnassův profil. Na fotografii se mohl dívat necelých pět vteřin, když vyskočil na nohy a z plných plic zakřičel: „Ten hajzl jeden!“ Cítil, jak mu hoří tváře zuřivostí a rychlostí nádechů se mu roztáhly nozdry. „Hajzl jeden,“ zašeptal, když začal poklepávat nohou o podlahu a jeho srdce začalo bušit ohromnou rychlostí.

Montparnasse před hodinou přidal fotografii se svými přáteli. Všichni se na fotografii smáli, měli v ruce skleničky s pivem a po jejich bocích seděli jejich partneři. Montparnasse tam neseděl sám. K jeho pravému boku se tiskl mladý, možná ani ne ještě třiadvacetiletý kluk, měl kaštanové vlasy, velké modré oči, z pod modré košile s krátkými rukávy se mu rýsovaly svaly a na hřbetu dlaně měl tetování lva. Montparnasse ho objímal kolem krku a tiskl se k němu jako kdyby se znali už několik let. Grantaire znal všechny jeho přátele. Tohle nebyl jeho kamarád. Tohle byl další jeho _objev_.

Grantaire přestal klepat nohou. „Moment,“ řekl si najednou a rychle začal hledat mobil, který v naštvání odhodil a svalil se po pohovce na zem. Rychle si fotografii znova prohlédl, chvilku na mžhoural očima, jako kdyby snad pořádně neviděl nebo jen nechtěl uvěřit tomu co vidí. „No to snad ne!“ Otevřel pusu jako kdyby mu právě někdo řekl šťavnatý drb. „To je _Louise?!_ “

Louise byl Grantairův kamarád, se kterým se scházeli na tanečních kurzech. I když Grantaire již dávno závodně netančil, rád se chodil jednou týdně uvolnit na hodiny latinskoamerických tanců. Louise mu před dvěma lety představil jeden jeho známý s prosbou, jestli by ho naučil sambu. Grantaire samozřejmě souhlasil. Ačkoli za pár lekcí nedostal zrovna moc peněz, s Louisem se spřátelili a občas se ve studiu sešli na pár hodin rytmického tance, které zakončili v hospodě na vychlazeném pivu.

Před půl rokem Grantaire Montparnassovi Louise představil.

„To je sráč,“ řekl si pro sebe Grantaire. Nechápavě začal kroutit hlavou. „Neříkals náhodou, že tě absolutně nezajímá? _Vůbec mi nevadí, když s ním budeš trávit čas, na někoho takovýho žárlit nemůžu. Jasně, klidně ho přiveď na tvou párty, rád se s ním zase uvidím. Né, Grantaire, on rozhodně není můj typ, nemusíš se bát. Jó, nech ho přespat u tebe na gauči, ráno se všichni tři nasnídáme spolu. Hele a můžu s tebou na nějakou tu zkoušku jít? Rád vidím, jak kroutíš zadkem._ Jo, určitě, ty šmejde jeden zasranej, určitě ses koukal na něj!“ Grantaire mobilem znova hodil na gauč. Začal pochodovat po místnosti a vydýchávat se. Srdce mu bušilo jako po maratonu. „Proč já debil jsem si toho nevšimnul dřív? Mělo mi to být hned jasný. Ježiš, vždyť to bylo tak očividný! Jak se na něj Louise pořád ptal. _Klape vám to? A jako to je tvůj první vážnej vztah? A jeho taky? Jak dlouho se znáte? A co, že má Montparnasse v posteli rád, si říkal?_ Ta moje nevymáchaná huba! Dal jsem mu akorát návod jak na něj! Jsem takovej debil!“ Začal se škrábat ve vlasech jako to dělal vždycky, když byl naštvaný nebo nervózní. „Jsem takovej kretén…“

Rozhlédl se po svém bytě. Zdál se mu zase o něco menší. Jako kdyby ho začal dusit. Cítil, jak se mu sevřelo hrdlo a očima začal těkat po celém prostoru. Jeho pohled se zastavil na kabinetu, který měl hned vedle skříňky s nádobím. Neotevřel ho už dobré dva měsíce. „Seru na to,“ zašeptal tiše a kabinet otevřel. Vytáhl z něj červené víno, které rychle otevřel a několikrát si silně loknul. „Ahh,“ zasténal hned na to, párkrát se zhluboka nadechl a ze skříňky vytáhl skleničku. Vylil do ní zbytek láhve a začal se znova procházet po místnosti. „Co, co, co, Montparnassi, dělá ti to radost? Že jsem se zase napil? Ty hajzle!“ Loknul si. „Měl jsem všechno tohle tušit. Všechno. I to, že nám to nevydrží.“ Loknul si. „ _Vždyť to ani nebyl pořádný vztah, Grantaire, tohle skoro ani není rozchod. Jen jako kdyby si dva kamarádi, co spolu občas šukali řekli – Tak čau, uvidíme se zítra._ Kreténe. Debile. Hovado.“ Skleničku celou dobil. Naštvaně přešel znova ke kabinetu a otevřel další láhev. Naplnil skleničku až po okraj a jenom se zasmál. „ _Nepůjdu s tebou do kina, sci-fi je hrozná blbost. Ježiš, ti tvoji kamarádi jsou tak otravní, jak se s nimi můžeš scházet? Co tě vlastně baví na tom umění, vždyť to vlastně není vůbec žádná záslužná práce._ Sklapni, ty zmrde.“ Půlka skleničky už byla pryč. „Hrozný,“ zašeptal si pro sebe a přešel po místnosti. Zastavil se s v jejím středu a zamračil se. „Takhle to ale bylo vždycky.“ Trochu usrkl a začal přemýšlet. „ _Nemůžu. Nejde to. Nechci. Nejdu. Nepojedu._ “ Zakroutil hlavou. „Samá ne. Všechno bylo vždycky ne. Měl jsem tušit, že taky budu jedno z tvých dalších _ne_.“ Podíval se na prasklinu na zdi, kterou se nikdy nesnažil opravit a místo toho kolem ní nakreslil uhlíkem obrazce, které kopírovaly Montparnassovo tetování, které měl na zádech. „Ta Paříž byla jediná věc, u které jsi kdy řekl _ano_.“

Najednou se mu rozzářily oči. Ze široka se usmál a pak se začal do ticha místnosti až skoro hystericky smát. „Mám to,“ zašeptal. „Mám to!“ vykřikl nadšením a rychle šel do svého pokoje. Otevřel skříň s oblečením. Na dně mu ladem už několik let ležel starý, místy trochu ošuntělý černý kufr. „Kašlu na to,“ zašeptal si pro sebe a kufr ze skříně vytáhl. „Já pojedu i bez tebe!“ Hodil kufr na postel a začal do něj hystericky házet všechno své oblečení. Košile, kalhoty, ponožky, spodní prádlo. Někde z útrob jedné poličky vytáhl červenou, károvanou košili. „ _Vždyť ti nesluší, nechápu, jak ti ji mohli ti tví přátelé pochválit._ Ha! Tak já si ji vezmu a uvidíš kolik ženských a chlapů se za mnou otočí!“ Hodil košili na celou horu oblečení a otevřel skříň po své pravici. Tam schovával všechny své pomůcky na tvorbu. Opatrně vytáhl pastelky, tuže, tempery, štětce, propisky a několik svých skicáků. Položil je vedle kufru a hrdě se na tu hromadu podíval. Odešel do obývacího pokoje, aby našel svůj mobil, kterému se cestou do ložnice několikrát omluvil za hrubé chování, a vytáhl ze šuplíku u nočního stolu svůj pas, ve kterém byly zastrčené dvě letenky. Pas položil na vrchol hromady a celý ten chaos vyfotil. S úsměvem na tváři si sedl na kraj postele a dal se do psaní.

**[GrandR přidal fotografii do nově vytvořeného alba „Nejromantičtější město na Zemi“]**

**[GrandR:** _Plán na budoucí týden: Užívat si. Tvořit. Vypadat skvěle._ **]**

„A ty se samou závistí posereš,“ zasmál se Grantaire, když se fotka nahrála na sociální síť. Smál se, ale cítil, jak mu pomalu v puse jeho radost hořkne. Úsměv se tenčil. Grantaire cítil, jak se kousl do spodního rtu a srdce se mu uklidňovalo. „Co to dělám?“ zašeptal si pro sebe, jako kdyby snad doufal, že mu někdo odpoví. Sklopil hlavu. Začal se za své chování stydět. Tohle neudělá dospělý, vyrovnaný muž, ale pubertální dívka, která byla odmítnuta svým idolem. Grantaire nasucho polkl a podíval se na hromadu věcí, které tam pohodil. Vzal do ruky pas a otevřel ho na založeném místě. Vzal obě letenky do ruky a díval se na vyrytá jména rezervovaných míst.

_Christiane Grantaire. Henri Montparnasse._

V očích ho začaly pálit slzy. „Takhle to být nemělo,“ zašeptal si pro sebe. Znova si skousl ret a snažil se zahnat slzy, které se draly napovrch. Než stačil zasténat bolestí, ozvalo se několik cinknutí. Někdo poslal Grantairovi zprávy. Rychle si rukou promnul oči, zamrkal slzy a podíval se na display svého mobilu.

**[Jolllly:** _Už teď ti závidím! Dávej na sebe pozor brachu!_ **]**

 **[Prouvairismus** : _Konečně!! Už jsem si myslel, že nad tebou s Jolym nemáme takovou_

 _moc. Nebo za to snad může Enjorasovo kouzlo? Hmm? :P Užij si to. Dej vědět, až doletíš, jo? Mám dotaz – Mohl bys mi vyfotit postel Victora Huga? Prosím!! Ten chlap je moje srdcovka. Prosím, prosím, smutně koukám!_ **]**

 **[TheEagle:** _Snad s tebou nespadne letadlo, s kým bych se pak chodil chlastat? :P Užij si to!_ **]**

 **[FEYrac:** _Nezapomeň použít tu nejdůležitější francouzskou frázi: „_ Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? _“!!! Řekneš mi, jestli fakt funguje :D_ **]**

 **[BahoreltheBeater** : _Hlavně si nezapomeň kondomy ;)_ **]**

Grantaire se snažil nad zprávami usmát. Chtěl mít stejnou radost jako jeho přátelé. Místo toho ho ale tížilo svědomí. Najednou se cítil slabý, malý a hlavně ponížený. Ani netušil, jestli mu vadila celá ta situace nebo fakt, že se napil. Podíval se na skleničku, kterou odložil na noční stolek a pro sebe zaskuhral. Vždyť už to začínal zvládat!

Věděl, že teď mu pomůže jen jedna osoba. Rychle vytočil číslo svého nejlepšího přítele a čekal. Když mu teď psal jistě nespí. „Prosím, zvedni to,“ zašeptal a začal netrpělivě klepat nohou. Jakmile se na druhé straně ozvalo _Prosím?_ Spustil svůj monolog: „Joly, promiň, že ti volám, já musím. Musel jsem si s někým pokecat. Hned teď. Já, fakt netuším jestli—“

„ _Grantaire?“_

Grantaire přestal mluvit a na chvíli se zamyslel. Párkrát zamrkal. „Joly?“

„ _Ehm, ne, Grantaire. To jsem já. Enjolras._ “ Představil se mu jako kdyby se snad neznali. Grantaire ještě chvíli přemýšlel, než se dlaní uhodil do čela. Jolyho měl sice napsaného jako prvního přítele v seznamu, ale Enjolras byl hned za ním. V záchvěvu paniky se musel překliknout.

„Doprdele, soráč, já… Ježiš, Enjolrasi, fakt promiň, já js—“

„ _To je v pořádku, Grantaire_ ,“ zašeptal Enjolras tak jemně, že měl Grantaire pocit, jako kdyby ho pohladil po celém těle. „ _Děje se něco?_ “

Grantaire polkl. „Ne, nic, promiň.“

„ _To, co jsem před chvíli slyšel neznělo jako nic._ “ Na druhé straně se ozvalo šustění. Vypadalo to, že Enjolras ležel v posteli. Grantaire se snažil nemyslet na to, jak Enjolras leží ve své posteli, v saténovém povlečení, zatímco má na sobě jen upnuté tílko a kalhoty od pyžama. Nebo jen ty pyžamové kalhoty. Ale ta guma je určitě nepříjemná, takže možná spí jenom ve spodním prádle. Počkat, co když spí _nahý_?

„Můj bože.“

„ _Co prosím?_ “

Grantaire si chtěl dát facku. Na co to _kurva_ myslel? „Promiň, Enjolrasi. Určitě jsem tě vzbudil. Fakt jsem nechtěl. Jenom, jsem…“ Odmlčel se. „Trochu jsem zpanikařil. Víš. Balím.“

„ _Takže ses nakonec rozhodl do té Paříže letět?“_

„Jo, ale nevím… Nevím, jestli je to dobrej nápad.“

„ _Proč by nebyl, Grantaire? Myslím, že ses rozhodl správně.“_

„Určitě ještě spíš, když si myslíš, že se někdo jako _já_ rozhod správně,“ zasmál se Grantaire a lehl si na postel. Bylo mu jedno, že zalehl několik kusů svého oblečení.

„ _Už dávno nespím,“_ řekl Enjolras vážně. „ _Grantaire, myslím vážně, že ses rozhodl správně._ “

„Díky,“ zašeptal Grantaire. „Ale já si nejsem… nejsem si jistej, jasný?“

„ _Proč?_ “

„Protože…“ _Našel jsem naše letenky. Na naše jméno. Tohle měl být_ náš _výlet. Tohle mělo být o_ nás. _Nic z toho už nemám._ „...se bojím lítat.“ Lež.

„ _Ach tak.“_ Bylo slyšet, jak se Enjolras zasmál. „ _Přeci to nebude jediný důvod proč bys neletěl.“_ Grantaire na to nic neřekl. Bylo zvláštní Enjolrase slyšet přes aparát. Volali si ti dva vůbec někdy? „ _Proto si volal Jolymu?“_

„Jo, jo, máš pravdu, kvůli tomu. Joly se taky bojí lítání.“ Další lež. „Tak mě dokáže podržet. Víš. Výměna informací. Teda strachů. Nebo fóbií. To je jedno. Víš, že—“

„ _Blábolíš,_ “ přerušil ho Enjolras. Bylo slyšet, jak zívnul. „ _To děláš, když si nervózní._ “ Grantairovi poskočilo srdce. Netušil, že o něm Enjolras vůbec něco ví. „ _Létání není ten důvod, proč jsi volal Jolymu, že ano?“_ Grantaire chvíli přemýšlel, jestli má říct pravdu nebo si vymyslet další lež. „ _Nechceš o tom se mnou mluvit?_ “

Další pauza. „Opravdu se nic nestalo.“

„ _Dobrá_.“ Grantaire se smutně usmál. Možná někde v koutku duše doufal, že Enjolras pozná, že lže. Každý ale věděl, že Enjolras se nikdy nikoho ze svých přátel neptal na jejich osobní záležitosti, nedokázal úplně odhadnout kdy mu lžou nebo něco tají. Courfeyrac všem říkal, že za to může jeho povaha, že nedokáže chápat lidské pocity a vztahy tak jako ostatní a je v tom zmatený. Grantaire si ale vždycky myslel, že se o ně jednoduše nezajímá.

Enjolras zakašlal. Šlo slyšet, jak mu zavrzala postel. Grantaire se musel začít bránit myšlence co způsobilo, že pérka byla rozvrzaná. Musel se kousnout do rtu, aby neutrousil nějakou poznámku. „ _V kolik ti to zítra letí?_ “

„Ehm.“ Takhle otázka ho zaskočila. „No…“ Rychle se podíval na letenku. „V devět ráno.“

„ _Jsou dvě ráno Grantaire. Měl bys jít spát, jinak zaspíš._ “

„Jasně, _tati_ ,“ zašeptal posměšně a Enjolras se na druhé straně uchechtl. „Dobrou noc, _vůdce_.“

„ _Dobrou noc Grantaire_.“ Než stačil Grantaire ještě něco říci, Enjolras zavěsil.

Grantaire se ještě chvíli díval na display svého mobilu. Nařídil si budíka na šestou ráno a přemýšlel, jestli bude Jolyho ještě otravovat. Nasucho polkl. „Za zkoušku nic nedám.“ Vytočil Jolyho číslo a chvíli čekal. Při pátém cinknutí se ozvalo Jolyho ospalé _Grantaire, děje se něco?_ „Napil jsem se,“ zašeptal Grantaire tiše a rukou si prohrábl vlasy.

„ _Oh, Taire…“_

„Já vím.“

„A doprdele!“ To byla Grantairova první slova po probuzení. Měl tušit, že ho ranní budík neprobudí a zaspí. Potřeboval se vykoupat a zabalit. Při obhledávání věcí mu došlo, že by ale hlavně potřeboval vyprat a vyžehlit. To, co se válelo na hromadě ho naprosto děsilo. Rozhodl se, že nic z toho nakonec nemá cenu. Měl jen necelých dvacet minut na to doběhnout na zastávku a stihnout autobus, který ho včas odveze na letiště, aby se stačil odbavit. Netušil, co všechno si s sebou zabalil, jen doufal, že na nic důležitého nezapomněl. Oblékl si proděravělé rifle, které si pamatoval ještě vcelku, ale měl je už takhle obnošené; šedý svetr, co byl pro něj moc velký, rukávy dlouhé a lem končil až někde v půli pozadí; na hlavu si nasadil červenou pletenou čepici v naději, že nikdo neuvidí jeho mastné a neučesané vlasy.

Vyběhl ze svého bytu, zamknul a než stačil vyrazit z hlavních dveří zůstal, jak přikovaný, stát na chodníku. „Enjolrasi?“ Vypadlo z něj najednou překvapeně a trochu hlasitěji, než předpokládal. Naproti němu stálo zaparkované bílé auto, dveře od řidiče byly otevřené a v nich seděl Enjolras s mobilem v ruce. Jakmile slyšel Grantairův hlas vypnul ho a podíval se na jeho kamaráda.

„Dobré ráno,“ řekl jen a trochu se usmál.

„Dobrý ráno,“ zopakoval Grantaire. Připadal si trochu stupidně, slyšel, jak podivně mluví a cítil, jak se mu svraštilo obočí. „Proč tu jseš?“

„Čekám tu na tebe.“

„Na mě?“ Grantaire na sebe ukázal a rozhlédl se po okolí. Byli v ulici jediní. Zdálo se, že všichni si chtěli užít prvního volného dne o víkendu a vstávat až kolem desáté. Grantaire by se k nim rád přidal. „Proč?“ zeptal se znova.

„Odvezu tě na letiště,“ řekl Enjolras a zamrkal. Tvářil se, jako kdyby mluvil o předem domluvené věci. Grantaire pořád stál na tom samém místě a ani si nevšiml, že dávno pustil kufr z ruky a ten ležel v prachu na zemi. „Co kdyby sis ten kufr zvedl, nastoupil a mohli bychom už jet?“

„Jak jako jet?“ zeptal se Grantaire, ale poslechl ho. Vzal kufr do ruky a přešel k autu na místo, kde Enjolras seděl. „Proč jsi tady?“

Enjolras si jen povzdechl. Věděl, že není v mezilidských vztazích ten nejlepší. Ale doufal, že všichni jeho přátelé tuší, jak moc je má rád a stará se o ně. To, že je nedokáže objímat a líbat jako Courfeyrac; dopřávat jim rad do života jako Combeferre nebo s nimi po nocích chodit do hospody, povídat si o těžkostech životních trablích jako Feuilly; z něj přeci nedělalo necitelnou stvůru. „Když jsi mi včera volal, měl jsem pocit, že pro tebe bude lepší, když tě někdo vyzvedne.“

„Myslíš si, že jsem neschopnej se dopravit na letiště sám?“ zeptal se Grantaire a uchechtl se. Upravil si čepici na hlavě a dramaticky dodal: „ _Náš drahý vůdce_ , možná tě to překvapí, ale dokážu se dopravit z bodu A do bodu B. Našel jsem si sám byt, sám chodím do školy a světě div se, sám jsem si našel i práci. Možná tě to překvapí, ale zadek mi už dlouho nikdo neutírá.“ Enjolras už se nadechoval, že něco řekne. „Takže děkuju, žes dorazil, ale pořád jsem jaksi ztracenej.“

„Bál jsem se, že budeš mít kocovinu.“

„Ach,“ řekl Grantaire a opřel o auto. „Tak v tom to vězí. Bál ses, že se ožeru tak moc, že ani z toho bytu nevyrazím. No, to je od tebe velmi šlechetné, že ses na mě přišel ze svého nebe podívat, na mě, obyčejného smrtelníka. Ale bohužel, _drahý vůdce,_ neudusil jsem se zvratky a stále žiju.“ Rozhodil kolem sebe rukama, a i když se ze široka smál, Enjolras slyšel v jeho hlase velkou dávku sarkasmu. Neměl náladu mu vysvětlovat jak moc se mílí.

„Právě ti ujel autobus,“ řekl nakonec a znovu se podíval na mobil.

„Doprdele práce,“ zanadával Grantaire a podíval se na zadní sedačku auta. „Takže odvoz?“ zeptal se Enjolrase, který se na něj znova podíval. Jen pokýval hlavou. Grantaire otevřel zadní dveře, hodil kufr na sedačku a šel na místo spolujezdce. Když nasedal, zaměřil se na Enjolrase, který zrovna hledal hudbu, kterou by mohli na cestě poslouchat, a vážně se zeptal: „Na škále _nikdy_ do _stále_ , jak často s tebou jezdí Bahorel?“ O Bahorelovi se vědělo, že se v autě bojí. Nerad si sedal za spolujezdce, protože viděl na tachometr řidiče, a to ho znervózňovalo; za řidičem se mu zase dělalo zle a před každou jízdou musel polykat prášky na nevolnost. Bylo prakticky nemožné dotáhnout ho na místo spolujezdce a vždy kolem sebe prskal a do řízení každému řidiči mluvil. Nikoho nepřekvapilo, že nemá řidičák a nejraději jezdí městskou hromadnou dopravou. Pokud byl Bahorel ochotný sednout k někomu do auta a to opakovaně, musel to být skvělý řidič.

„Jednou týdně, vždy po meetingu, na tréninky boxu,“ řekl Enjolras hrdě a Grantaire jen obdivně písknul.

„Dobrá, zkusím to s tebou,“ řekl nakonec a zapnul si pás. Enjolras se na něj na vteřinu usmál, než ze svého mobilu zapnul hudbu a nastartoval motor.

Za celou cestu spolu nepromluvili ani slovo. Zdálo se, že to ani jeden nevyžaduje. Enjolras se soustředil na řízení a hudbu, zatímco Grantaire se snažil zahnat ten podivný pocit v žaludku, který měl vždycky, když se blížil k nějaké stresové situaci. A letět do Paříže na romantický týden bez přítele, který je už teď expřítel a posílá na sociální sítě fotky se svým, nejspíše, současným partnerem? To bylo stresující.

Za necelou hodinu, která se oběma zdála naštěstí krátká, vjížděli na hlavní silnici k letišti. „Stačí když mě vyhodíš někde před vchodem, nemusíš kvůli mně parkovat,“ řekl Grantaire, když si všiml ceníku parkovného na tabuli. Od Enjolrase bylo milé, a pro něj stále nepochopené _proč vlastně_ , že ho odvezl, natož aby musel za cestu ještě něco platit.

„To je v pořádku,“ řekl jen a dojel se svým autem na hlavní parkoviště. Bylo prázdné a zdálo se, že dnes tam byli teprve první. Enjolras vypnul motor a už otevíral své dveře, když se Grantaire zasmál. „Ježiš, no tak, nemusíš se mnou chodit dovnitř. To zvládnu! Jenom projdu přes halu, nechám se odbavit a nastoupím do správnýho letadla. Nemělo by to být tak těžký, dělá to několik desítek lidí denně, _vůdce_ ,“ zasmál se a vystoupil z auta. „Slibuju, že po cestě dovnitř nikomu nedovolím mě přepadnout, pobodat, okrást nebo znásilnit.“ Zavřel za sebou dveře a vzal si svůj kufr ze zadní sedačky. „Moc díky, že jsi mě odvez. To bylo milý. Nepopírám. Ale už jeď domů. Věřím, že má určitě nějaký plány. Jiný plány. _Lepší_ plány. Než být tady se mnou a dvě hodiny čekat, než mi to přiletí.“ Enjolras ani neměl šanci reagovat, když Grantaire zabouchnul dveře, a i přes zavřené auto šlo slyšet, jak mu ještě jednou děkuje.

Ušel necelých pět kroků, když slyšel, jak se dveře auta znova otevřely. Grantaire se zastavil a jenom si povzdechl. Věděl, že Enjolras si o něm myslí, že je jen ten alkoholik, který pořád křičí nějaká hloupá slova do větru a neumí se bavit o ničem vážně, že možná říká až moc sexuálních vtipů a nedokáže si odpustit trochu toho šovinistického postoje; ale rozhodně není nevyzrálý na to, aby se o sebe nedokázal sám postarat. Tohle chování jeho kamaráda ho trochu vytáčelo.

Otočil se. „Enjolrasi, fakt soráč, ale nechovej se jako—Co to děláš?“ Zeptal se překvapeně, když si všiml, že Enjolras zavřel kufr od svého auta a přehodil si přes rameno velký, hnědý, plátěný vak. Zdálo se, že je až po okraj naplněný věcmi.

Enjolras se na něj podíval a jedním kliknutím klíčku celé auto zamkl. „Beru si své věci.“ Zkontroloval, jestli jsou dveře zamčené a podíval se na přední okénko. Za ním na ostatní kolemjdoucí křičel žlutý papír o rezervovaném a zaplaceném týdenním parkovném. „Nehodlám v Paříži chodit nahý.“ Podíval se na Grantaira, který měl vyvalené oči a otevřenou pusu. Enjolrase ten pohled pobavil. „Říkal si, že nechceš být _na tom nejromantičtějším místě na Zemi_ sám. Paříž mě vždycky zajímala a chtěl jsem se tam jednou podívat. Ale samotného by mě to taky nebavilo. Tak jsem si řekl, proč neletět s tebou?“ Grantairovi skoro vypadly oči z důlku. „Zrušit cizí rezervaci, když máš dobrého kamaráda, co se živí jako hacker, není zase tak těžké. Věřím, že tvůj bývalý přítel si to náhodou nerozmyslí a najednou se nikde nezjeví a nepoletí s námi. A bože, Grantaire, zavři tu pusu, vypadáš jako ryba na suchu,“ zasmál se tiše Enjolras jeho výrazu, otočil a šel směrem k hlavnímu vchodu letiště.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uvědomila jsem si, že jsem zapomněla zmínit jednu podstatnou věc - všichni z Les Ámis jsou v této povídce Francouzci nebo mají francouzské kořeny; ale bydlí společně se svými rodinami v Londýně. Proto Grantaire (momentálně s Enjolrasem) letí do Paříže a necestují pouze autem/vlakem/čímkoliv.  
> V této části se objevuje pár francouzských frazí. Francouzsky jsem se nikdy neučila, začala jsem s tím aktivně před měsícem a půl, kdy jsem se rozhodla, že do té Paříže prostě bez nějaké znalosti jejich jazyka nepoletím. Je to slušnost. Každopádně, doufám, že jsou napsané gramaticky správně, zatím si v ní nejsem moc jistá. Překlady frází najdete na konci kapitoly v poznámkách.  
> Užijte si čtení!

Grantaire měl za sebou několik propitých nocí, dokázal se probudit na stole, pod stolem, v cizím pokoji, často si nepamatoval nic z toho, co říkal nebo dělal. Ale tohle bylo poprvé co se cítil tak zmatený. Enjolras mu v hale vzal kufr, pomohl mu s odbavením, koupili si kávu z automatu a čekali na přílet letadla. Enjolras si sedl na plastovou židli v hale a vytáhl z batohu jednu z dalších tlustých knih. Grantaira dokonale ignoroval. On sám byl jako v transu. Probral se až v letadla, pár minut před samotným vzletem. Jakmile si sedli na svá místa, Grantaire našel všechny své ztracené smysly a z plného hrdla vykřikl: „No děláš si ze mě prdel?!“ O dvě sedadla dál se ozvalo horlivé zalapání po dechu. Maličká, ani ne devítiletá dívenka, měla otevřenou pusu dokořán a z rukou jí vypadla panenka. Vedle ní seděla její matka a naštvaně se dívala na Grantaira.

„Nekřič tak, Grantaire,“ řekl Enjolras a zapnul si pás kolem boků. „Pořád překvapený?“

„Nehorázně,“ přiznal Grantaire. „Jako, to ses prostě rozhod? Jako, jen tak?“ Enjolras pokýval hlavou. „Proč ale? Ne, že bych si nějak stěžoval, vlastně jsem asi rád, že nebudu sám. Ale pořád mě to překvapuje, že někdo jako Ty bude s někým jako—“

„Protože jsi můj kamarád,“ řekl Enjolras dříve, než by Grantaire spustil jeho typickou salvu slov o jeho nadpozemském egu a sám sebe v řeči ponižoval. „Stejně jako bych to udělal pro každého kamaráda.“

„Kamaráda,“ zašeptal Grantaire a už se nadechoval k tomu se ho zeptat _kdy se oni dva_ _vlastně stali přáteli_ , když mu v kapse zavibroval mobil. Rychle ho vytáhl a podíval se na display, kde mu svítilo upozornění o nově přijaté zprávě. Nestačil se ani rozmyslet, jestli je dobré si zprávu přečíst a rychle na ni klikl prsty.

**[Flowerparnasse** : _Takže to fakt letíš? Trochu sobecký, nezdá se ti?_ **]**

„Ty máš co mluvit, hajzle,“ odfrkl si tiše Grantaire a zhluboka se nadechl. Cítil, jak se mu opět rozbušilo srdce. Prsty se mu začaly klepat a měl chuť se zvednout a odejít.

„Děje se něco?“ zeptal se Enjolras s mírnou starostí v hlase. Grantaire se na něj podíval, potom zpět na display a zase na něj.

„Ne,“ řekl, jak nejvíce přesvědčivě mohl a očima ihned uhnul od pohledu mladšího z nich.

„Lžeš,“ řekl Enjolras a natáhl se pro jeho mobil. Grantaire ani neprotestoval. Enjolras se podíval na display, trochu se zamračil a podíval se zpět na Grantaira. „Vy si pořád píšete?“

„Ne. Tohle je poprvý od rozchodu, co mi napsal.“

„Tak si tím nebudeš kazit výlet,“ řekl Enjolras rozhodně. Než stačil Grantaire zaprotestovat, Enjolras mu mobil vypnul a schoval si ho do své kapsy. „Stejně se za chvíli musí mobily vypnout. Ušetřil jsem ti práci. Měl bys mi děkovat.“ Enjolras se opřel hlavou o opěradlo a zavřel oči. „Moc jsem toho nenaspal. Měl bys taky spát, abys byl na Paříž připravený.“

Grantaire mu na to chtěl něco říct, ale to už si všiml, jak vůdce začal jemně oddechovat. Usnul.

Grantaire celou cestu myslel jen na tu zprávu, kterou mu jeho expřítel poslal. Neustále poklepával nohou nebo si hrál s prsty. Myslel na to, co by mu nejraději řekl a párkrát se přistihl, jak si něco mumlá pod vousy. Občas se na něj podívali někteří spolucestujících, ale rozhodli se jeho chování nekomentovat.

Když se podíval na Enjolrase, tiše mu záviděl. Jejich vůdce spal naprosto klidně. Neprobudilo ho ani řvoucí dítě, ani splachování na toaletě, kterou měli hned za zády, ani turbulence. Spal jako zabitý. Což Grantaira občas děsilo a občas mu přiložil prsty pod nos, aby se opravdu přesvědčil, že dýchá.

_Protože jsi můj kamarád._

Grantaire netušil co si o tom myslet.

Za necelé čtyři hodiny přistáli. I když Enjolras celou cestu tvrdě spal, probudit ho nebylo těžké. Stačilo, že se Grantaire dotkl jeho paže a Enjolras se na něj hned podíval. „Jsme v Paříži,“ zašeptal Grantaire jemně jako by se bál, že Enjolras dostane šok z toho, že se nachází na jiném místě v Evropě. Enjolras však jen pokýval hlavou, zívnul si a dlaní si promnul víčka. Společně s celou posádkou vystoupili z letadla a zamířili si to k odbavení. Měli štěstí, že jejich zavazadla se na pásu objevily mezi prvními. Enjolras si přehodil vak přes rameno a Grantaire okamžitě s kufrem zamířil k východu.

„Počkej,“ zastavil ho Enjolras na cestě a podíval se na ostatní cestující. „Neměli bychom na sebe čekat?“

„Proč bych měl čekat na bandu cizích lidí?“ zeptal se Grantaire překvapeně. Když si všiml zádumčivého pohledu v Enjolrasově tváři, hned mu to došlo. „Ježiš!“ Plácl se dramaticky do čela a zasmál se. „Já jsem nekoupil _zájezd_!“ Enjolras se trochu zamračil. „To znamená, že nebudeme následovat ženskou s deštníkem v ruce, nebudeme chodit po památkách v tlupách jako opičky a nebudeme dělat hromadné fotky. Nebudeme spát v pětihvězdičkovém hotelu a ani se po večerech seznamovat s celým zájezdem z Británie, který si s tebou bude chtít vyměnit kontakt a balit tě při každý příležitosti. Ne, to sis vybral špatnýho společníka, vůdce,“ zasmál se Grantaire a popošel k východu blíže. „Můžeme?“

„Zřejmě,“ řekl Enjolras, a ještě jednou se ohlédl za skupinou cestujících. Cítil, že je trochu nervózní. Znal Grantaira. To asi byla ta chyba. Věděl jak nezodpovědný a zbrklý dokáže být. Raději se otočil a následoval Grantaira ven. Ten se ani na chvíli nezastavil. Šel jako kdyby věděl, kam vlastně jde a mířil k velkému autobusu, který se začal pomalu plnit. „Nevezmeme si raději taxíka?“ zeptal se Enjolras a ukázal na prázdné vozy kolem nich.

„Chceš zbankrotovat hned den?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire překvapeně. „Jako bys to tady neznal.“ Enjolras chtěl něco říct, ale Grantaire už se otočil a společně vešli do autobusu. „Sakra, to jsem neodhad,“ zašeptal si pro sebe Grantaire a rozhlédl se. „Přijeli jsme přesně ve špičce.“

„Paříž je ve špičce pořád,“ zahudroval někdo za jejich zády a Grantaire na to jen pokýval hlavou.

„Jo, jenom se na to docela rychle zapomíná,“ odpověděl a podíval se na jediné místo vepředu, které bylo volné. „Tak, vůdce, prosím, tvůj trůn je připraven na tvé pozadí.“

Enjolras jen protočil oči v sloup. „Grantaire, radši mlč.“ S tím do Grantaira strčil tak, že se s hlasitým žuchnutím posadil. Překvapeně vypískl a dokázal jen chytit svůj kufr před tím, než by skončil na zemi. Enjolras se postavil vedle něj, rukou se chytil tyčí nad jejich hlavou a svůj batoh hodil Grantairovi do klína. „A seď.“

„Rozkaz, pane,“ řekl Grantaire posměšně. Řidič zavřel dveře a autobus pomalu vyjel ze své zastávky. Grantaire se zaměřil na Enjolrase, který se, i přes naskakování vozu kvůli rozpadlé vozovce, ani nepohnul a díval se okénkem ven. „En—“

„Oh, slyším dobře?“ Naproti nim seděl pár postarších dam. Obě mžouraly brýlemi do velké papírové mapy, kterou měly rozloženou před sebou. „Mluvíte anglicky?“

„Ano,“ řekl Grantaire s úsměvem, Enjolras se na babičky pouze podíval.

„Mohli byste nám, švarní junáci, poradit kde vystoupit?“

„My ale—“ Grantaire nenechal Enjolrase domluvit, předklonil se k oběma dámám a začal jim postupně radit. Enjolras ho celou dobu pozoroval. Něco jim ukazoval na mapách, potom se začal smát a horlivě nad něčím diskutovat. Enjolras věděl, že Grantaire si díky své povaze, dokáže dělat přátelé na potkání. Zdálo se, že nikomu nevadilo, jak z něj byl cítit alkohol a tabák.

„Dámy, je mi to líto.“ Grantaire se vrátil na své místo a začal Enjolrasovi podávat jeho batoh. „Ale my vystupujeme.“

„Jaká škoda!“ řekla ta, co měla ve vlasech sponu s drozdem. „Moc ráda jsem tě poznala, chlapče.“

„Já vás také,“ řekl Grantaire až skoro svůdcem hlasem. „Snad se ještě potkáme.“ Obě babičky se zachichotaly jako puberťačky. Grantaire se snažil nevšímat si Enjolrasova výrazu. Ten nevěděl, jestli se smát nebo být celou situací mírně znepokojený. Raději se ale rozhodl to nekomentovat a následoval Grantaira z autobusu.

Jakmile vystoupili, Enjolrase okamžitě obklopila vůně právě uvařeného oběda a rozkvetlých stromů. Všude kolem nich chodili lidé, troubili auta a někdo hlasitě diskutoval. Slunce se schovávalo za mraky, ale skoro každý měl na nose sluneční brýle. Enjolras popošel kousek od vozovky a zmateně se díval kolem. Chaos se prolínal s krásou města – historické budovy, květiny na malých balkónech, čerstvě natřené domy světlými barvami. „Vůdce.“ Enjolras se přestal rozhlížet po okolí a zadíval se na Grantaira, kterému se povedlo přejít přes rušnou ulici. „Pojď už, jinak tě tu lidi ušlapou.“

Enjolras se snažil nedat najevo jak moc ho znervózňovalo chození po ulici, kterou neznal. Z prostorné ulice plné barů, restaurací a otevřených balkónů ve kterých někdo kouřil; se dostali do prázdné, úzké uličky. Všechny podniky v ní byly zavřené a skoro ze všech se pomalu drolila omítka. Enjolras cítil, jak jeho nervozita vzrůstá. Grantaire šel několik kroků před ním a táhl ho do ještě více tiché uličky, která začínala být cítit hnilobou a močí.

„Grantaire?“ Grantaire se ani neotočil, přidal do kroku a doběhl na konec uličky.

„Tady to je!“ rozevřel náruč jako kdyby doufal, že ho snad někdo obejme. Enjolras za ním rychle došel. Ulice se opět otevřela a zaplnila se sluncem. Na rozdíl od zastávky zde procházelo jen pár lidí. „Promiň to byla zkratka,“ řekl hned Grantaire.

„V pohodě.“ Enjolras se zaměřil na budovu u které stáli. „Drogerie?“

„Jo,“ řekl Grantaire hrdě a vešel dovnitř. Hned se zastavil u vchodu, aby se zhluboka nadechl. „Ach, čerstvá zelenina! To já rád.“ Enjolras za nimi zavřel dveře. Za pultem stála mladá dívka, která si pilovala nehty a bez zájmu se dívala na oba dva nově příchozí.

„Dobrý den,“ řekl Enjolras hned, ale dívka jen přehodila žvýkačku v puse z jedné strany na druhou. Enjolras to zkusil ještě jednou, ale dívka tentokrát jen protočila oči a dál se věnovala své manikúře. „Slečno?“

„Jako bys to nevěděl,“ zasmál se Grantaire a přešel k pultu. „ _Bonjour, Mademoiselle.“_ Dívka se podívala na Grantaira a povytáhla obočí. „ _Je suis Grantaire, Valjean m'attend._ _“_ Dívka žvýkla, otočila hlavu do prostoru a jen zakřičela jméno, které ji Grantaire před chvíli řekl. Za pár vteřin se v prostoru objevil asi padesátiletý muž, měl bílé vlasy, vrásky v obličeji a zapadlé modré oči. Byl vysoký, mohutný, pod světlou košilí se mu rýsovaly svaly. Usmíval se a jakmile uviděl Grantaira, roztáhl ruce.

„ _Grantaire, mon cher_.“ Grantaire se zasmál a Valjeana objal. „ _C'est un plaisir de vous voir._ " Grantaire se od něj nechal pohladit po zádech a odtáhl se od něj. „ _Et c'est ton Montparnasse?_ “ Grantaire se zasmál a jenom zakroutil hlavou.

„ _Non_ ,“ řekl jednoduše a podíval se na Enjolrase. „ _C'est mon ami. Comme pas un ami romantique. Ami_.“ Valjean si Enjolrase prohlédl. Ten se na oba zmateně díval. „To je Enjolras,“ řekl Grantaire v rodném jazyce. „Který je zřejmě překvapený z toho, že umím francouzsky. Ano, můj drahý vůdce, umím francouzsky. Nezapomněl jsem na své kořeny.“ Enjolrasův výraz se ještě více zkroutil. „Ach bože, netušil jsem, že máš o mě až tak hrozný mínění.“ Sice se zasmál, ale Enjolras slyšel ten tón hořkosti, který se za větou skrýval. „Asi bude lepší, když budeme mluvit v angličtině. Enjolras to musí asi ještě zpracovat.“

„Žádný problém,“ souhlasil Valjean a okamžitě začal mluvit anglicky. „Zavedu vás do pokoje.“ Valjean otevřel dveře, které měl schované za modrou dekou hned vedle vchodu do skladu. „Je to trochu nestandartní, ale opravy jsou bohužel opravy.“ Podíval se na oba mladíky a zaměřil se na Grantaira, který se pochechtával. „Co?“

„ _Vous avez un accent vraiment terrible_.“  


„ _Tais-toi_.“  


„ _Oh, wow,_ _ça fait mal_.“ Valjean otevřel dveře, úzkou chodbou všichni prošli až k modrým schodům. Společně s chlapci vyšel do druhého patra a dal jim dva klíče. „ _Merci, monsieur Valjean_.“

„Užijte si dovolenou,“ řekl směrem k Enjolrasovi a potom se zadíval na Grantaira. „ _Grantaire,_ _pouvez-vous venir à moi une minute?_ _“_

„ _Vie._ “ Grantaire se otočil na Enjolrase a dal mu jeden klíček. „Zatím si vybal, za chvíli budu zpátky.“ Nečekal na Enjolrasovu odpověď a šel za Valjeanem o další patra výše. Jakmile zmizeli Enjolrasovi z dohledu, podíval se na oprýskanou barvu dveří a zapřemýšlel se. Nebylo by lepší odejít a pronajmout si pokoj v nějakém hotelu? Tohle prostředí, nestandartní přístup a i to, jak se Valjean měl ke Grantairovi, snad jako kdyby se znali už několik let, se mu moc nezamlouval. Nasucho polkl a řekl si, že ještě před tím, než zbaběle uteče a donutí Grantaira s ním vyhledat první volný pokoj na hotelu, alespoň se podívá.

Jakmile otevřel dveře, veškeré jeho pochybnosti najednou zmizely. Pokoj byl sice malý, ale okamžitě na něj dýchl domácí atmosférou. Ze dveří se dostal do malé kuchyňky, kde zářila červená konvice na kávu. Naproti němu byl pár židlí u malého stolu, kde ve váze zářily slunečnice. Vlevo od stolu byla černá pohovka, na které byly položené peřiny a polštáře potáhlé žlutým povlečením. U pohovky byly otevřené dveře, které vedly do útulné koupelny se sprchou. Vše bylo vymalované bílou barvou, doplňky byly v hnědé nebo černé barvě, koupelna měla šedé kachličky a modré ručníky. Všechno vypadalo čistě.

Enjolras se pro sebe usmál. Odložil si batoh vedle stolu a podíval se z menšího okna ven na ulici. Měl výhled přímo na park, který byl naproti drogérii. Před pohovkou bylo obrovské okno s modrými závěsy, které se dalo otevřít a vejít na balkón.

„Tak co?“ Enjolras se otočil na Grantaira, který s úsměvem vešel do pokoje a hodil svůj kufr vedle toho Enjolrasova. Mladší z nich jen pokýval hlavou. „Na to, jak je to tu starý to ujde.“ S tím se posadil na jednu ze židlí a rozvalil se, jako kdyby chtěl ihned usnout.

Enjolras se chvíli díval na to, jak Grantaire odpočívá, když najednou řekl: „Nevěděl jsem, že umíš francouzsky.“

Grantaire otevřel oči a podíval se na Enjolrase. „Jako vážně, vůdce?“ Natáhl se po svém kufru a začal hledat své cigarety. „Fakt si myslíš, že jsem až takovou lůzr co zapomene na kořeny svý vlastní rodiny?“

„Ty jsi snad z francouzské rodiny?“

„Ty vole Apollóne, jako—“ Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase. Díval se na ním s upřímným zájmem. „Počkej. Jako. Jako ty to nevíš?“ Enjolras jen zakroutil hlavou. „Cože?“ zeptal se Grantaire překvapeně a položil kufr zpátky na zem. Cigarety ho najednou už nezajímaly. „Ty to fakt nevíš?“

„Už jsem ti jednou naznačil, že ne,“ řekl podrážděně Enjolras.

„No já myslel, že díky tomu, jaký máme oba jména, tak bude jasný, že máme tak trochu i stejnej původ.“

„Nemáme,“ řekl Enjolras hned a Grantaire se na něj zamračil. „Tedy, moje matka je napůl Francouzka. To ano. Ale o Francii nikdy nemluvila. Odstěhovala se s rodiči z Lyonu, když ji bylo pět let. Od té doby zná jenom Londýn.“

„Jako fakt?“

„Jako fakt.“

„Tak proto… tys mi dole nerozuměl?“

„Ani slovo.“

„To tě rodiče francouzsky neučili?“

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras a sedl si na druhou volnou židli. „Babička chtěla. Ale dědeček byl proti tomu. Neměl na Francii dobré vzpomínky a nenáviděl vše, co mu ji připomínalo. Včetně jazyka. Moje matka je v tomhle stejná. Babička to raději vzdala. Klid v rodině byl pro ni vždycky přednější než vlastní kořeny.“

„Páni,“ řekl Grantaire a Enjolras jen pokrčil rameny. „To je nejvíc co jsem o tobě kdy v životě slyšel.“

„Určitě ne.“

„To bych se hádal, vůdce,“ zasmál se Grantaire a znova se začal hrabat ve svém kufru. Když konečně vytáhl balíček cigaret, vzal si jednu z nich do pusy a přešel do kuchyňky. Spustil sporák a zapálil si. Párkrát potáhl a pak se podíval na mladšího, který ho celou dobu pozoroval. „Takže jsi v Paříži poprvý?“

„Ano.“

„Páni,“ řekl Grantaire znova a několikrát si potáhl.

„Ty ne?“

„Ne. Poprvý jsem tu byl asi v šesti. Pak mě sem rodiče brali jednou ročně. A když mi bylo osmnáct, odjel jsem sem na uměleckou praxi.“ Podíval se na Enjolrase a pousmál se nad jeho překvapeným pohledem. „Taky proto jsme tady. Valjeana jsem potkal díky Cosette, jeho dceři, se kterou jsem se seznámil na škole. Tohle býval její pokoj. Občas jsem tu přespával. Potom se Cosette zamilovala, odstěhovala se s přítelem pryč a on ho občas pronajímá studentům nebo turistům.“ S tím první z cigaret dokouřil a začal přemýšlet, jestli by si měl zapálit další.

Když bylo dobrých pět minut ticho, Enjolras se zvedl ze svého místa a vzal do ruky svůj batoh. „Půjdu se převléknout. Chceš jít pak někam ven?“

„Jasně. Do vinárny třeba.“

„To ještě probereme,“ řekl vážně Enjolras a odešel i s věcmi do koupelny. Jakmile se za ním zavřeli dveře, Grantaire se opřel o linku a zhluboka vydechl. Byl rád, že na něm nešla nervozita nikdy znát. Nohy se mu ale celou cestu klepaly, srdce mu bušilo a cítil, jak se mu potí ruce. Neustále ubíhal myšlenkami k Montparnassovi, k tomu, co viděl za fotografii; k tomu, jak si slibovali, co vše budou v Paříži dělat; k tomu, jak společně leželi v náručí; ale i k Enjolrasovi, jehož přítomnost ho neustále znervózňovala. Co tohle všechno mělo _k čertu_ znamenat?

Grantaire si snažil namluvit, že tohle všechno je opravdu jen přátelské gesto. Přesně tak jak mu Enjolras říkal. Pořád se ale topil v podezření, že to všechno bylo jen z lítosti. _Chudák Grantaire, rozešel se s ním jeho kluk, tak s ním budu trávit čas, aby se neuchlastal k smrti_. Nenáviděl svůj vnitřní hlas. Začal se rozhlížet po pokoji, aby našel něco, čím by dokázal zaměstnat svou hlavu. „A sakra,“ zašeptal si pro sebe.

Enjolras ale zrovna vyšel z koupelny. Převlékl se z elegantního, lehkého obleku do úzkých riflí a vzdušné, modré košile. Své věci odložil vedle pohovky a podíval se na černovláska. „Děje se něco?“

„No, že, víš co, až teď mi došlo… Tohle!“ Grantaire ukázal na pohovku vedle které Enjolras stál.

„A?“

„No, je to jedna. Jedna pohovka. Jako. Jedna postel. Pro nás oba.“ Enjolras se trochu zamračil a naznačil, že nerozumí. „Jako, chápeš, že jsme dva ale postel je jenom jedna?“

„Samozřejmě,“ řekl Enjolras a dal ruce křížem přes hruď. „Všiml jsem si toho hned jak jsem vešel dovnitř. Je to pochopitelné. Pokud tu žila jeho dcera, sama, takové místo ji stačilo. Pokud sem občas přijede nějaký pár, takové místo jim také stačí, protože na spaní na jedné posteli jsou jistě zvyklí. Nechápu tedy co tě udivuje, říkal jsi, že už jsi tu párkrát spal.“

„Jo, ale buď sám nebo s někým s kým jsem chrápal.“

„Tak budu tvůj první kamarád na spaní.“

„Nic takovýho už nikdy neříkej, prosím tě,“ zasmál se Grantaire, ruce dal do kapes u kalhot a cítil, jak se mu do tváří žene krev. „Řeknu Valjeanovi jestli ještě nemá nějakou přistýlku. Nebo se vyspím v klidu na židli. Nebo na stole. Na zemi. Mně je to fuk.“

„Prosím tě,“ řekl Enjolras vážně a povzdechl si. „Jsme snad dost dospělí na to, abychom spolu dokázali sdílet trochu prostoru. Ta pohovka je dost velká pro oba. Spím na pravém boku, stačí když mi dáš tu pravou půlku. Nekopu, nepřekuluju se, netulím se. Jak usnu, tak se také probudím.“

„Tak jo,“ řekl slabým hlasem Grantaire. Pod slovem _tulit_ ještě více začervenal a cítil, jak moc se chtěl usmívat. Představa, že bude ležet vedle Enjolras a budou se spolu tulit— „Máš nějaký plány, co bys chtěl dělat?“ Potřeboval odvést pozornost někam jinam.

„Rád bych začal nějakým klišé. Třeba Louvrem?“

„Nepředstavoval jsem si, že budu hned první den v Paříži trávit stáním ve frontě. Tak minimálně na čtyři hodiny. Za tu dobu—“ _Bychom si s Montparnassem dali jedno kolo, vypili dvě vína a připravovali se na další._ „—bych v sobě měl už tak dvě vína. Hele, víš že—Co to je?“

„Fotoaparát,“ řekl Enjolras a upravil si popruh na kterém mu visela zrcadlovka.

„Na co?“

„Na focení,“ řekl Enjolras jako jasnou věc a jenom zakroutil hlavou. „Očividně o mně také něco nevíš. Ale už asi tři roky fotím. Pro zábavu. Je to asi můj největší koníček, takové mé malé uvolnění. Občas potřebuji vypnout. A pohled skrze hledáček mi to umožňuje.“

„Takže jsi jeden z nich.“

„Z koho?“

„Turistů! Co na všechny akorát mluvěj anglicky, chovaj se trapně a fotí každou blbost co vidí.“ V tom se ozvalo cvaknutí. „Co to děláš?“

„Fotím každou blbost, co vidím.“

Grantaire se snažil namluvit, že se mu ten malý úsměv na Enjolrasově tváře nelíbí. „Dobře no, ale kdyby se někdo ptal, tak se neznáme.“

„Vždyť půjdeme vedle sebe a budeme na sebe mluvit.“

Grantaire se jen zhluboka nadechl. Možná to bude delší dovolená, než očekával.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Bonjour, Mademoiselle.“ - „Dobrý den slečno."  
> „Je suis Grantaire, Valjean m'attend.“ - „Jmenuji se Grantaire, Valjean mě očekává.“  
> „Grantaire, mon cher.“ - „Grantaire, drahoušku.“  
> „C'est un plaisir de vous voir." - „Tak rád tě opět vidím."  
> „Et c'est ton Montparnasse?“ - „Tohle je ten tvůj Montparnasse?“  
> „Non.“ - „Ne.“  
> „C'est mon ami. Comme pas un ami romantique. Ami.“ - „To je můj kamarád. Ne romantický kamarád. Jen kamarád.“  
> „Vous avez un accent vraiment terrible.“ - „Tvůj přízvuk je opravdu příšerný."  
> „Tais-toi.“ - „Sklapni.“  
> „Oh, wow, ça fait mal.“ - „Oh, wow, to bolí.“  
> „Grantaire, pouvez-vous venir à moi une minute?“ - „Grantaire, můžeš se mnou na minutku?“  
> „Vie.“ - „Ano.“
> 
> Otevřela jsem "Birthday fanfictions project", vše o něm si můžete přečíst zde: https://2wnikiangel.tumblr.com/post/190645365922/birthday-fanfictions-project . Budu ráda, když se zapojíte. Zatím se mějte krásně!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taky kvůli povídce děláte tu podivuhodnou věc, kdy si místa, kudy vaše psotavy chodí, opravdu hledáte, prohlížíte a myslíte na to, že chcete být co nejvíce přesní? No, tak se k vám přidávám! Tuhle povídku jsem začala psát kvůli mému nadšení z toho, že se do Paříže, po několika letech snění, podívám. Tak jsem si začala kvůli povídce virutálně procházet místa, která bych chtěla navštívit, kudy jít, apod. Mám pocit, že se tomu říká “dobrovolné mučení” nebo nějak tak. Každopádně, doufám, že si další kapitolu povídky užijete. Těším se na vaše komentáře!

Grantaira probudilo otravné zvonění. Nespokojeně zabručel a zabořil hlavu do svého polštáře. „Promiň, to je můj budík,“ ozvalo se za jeho zády. V tu ránu byl hned vzhůru. Už skoro vyskočil z postele a začal jančit, jak je možné, že s někým leží v posteli; když mu došlo, že ten hlas zná.

Enjolras. Enjolras co má zapnutý budík, aby se probudil, protože celou noc spali vedle sebe. _Spali vedle sebe_. Grantaire zvedl hlavu z polštáře a přes tmavé kudrliny svých vlasů, se snažil podívat po své pravici. Enjolras seděl na posteli v tureckém sedu, záda měl narovnaná, rukama si držel stehna. Měl zavřené oči, vlasy měl rozcuchané, tričko mu obepínalo svalnatou hruď. Hlavou točil do stran, stejně pak i rameny. Občas to trochu zakřupalo. Zhluboka se nadechl, vydechl a s tím vstal. Vypadal, že je ještě stále v polospánku. Se stále zavřenýma očima došel do koupelny.

Jakmile se za ním zavřeli dveře, Grantaire vydechl. Ani mu nedošlo, že celou dobu zadržoval dech. Natáhl se po Enjolrasově mobilu, který ležel na jeho půlce postele a rozsvítil display. „To ani posranou náhodou,“ řekl Grantaire hned, mobil odhodil a sám se znova zabořil do peřin. Bylo teprve půl osmé ráno. Slunce ještě ani pořádně nevyšlo. Grantaire věděl, že je Enjolras ranní ptáče. Courfeyrac si několikrát stěžoval, že po propité a protančené noci, ho Enjolras budil jeho ranní sprchou a vařením kávy. Jakmile se snažil Grantaire znova usnout, slyšel, jak se spustila sprcha. Podle všeho Enjolras plánoval vstát.

Ale znamenalo to, že musí i on? Včerejší den, ať už se Enjolras snažil být _dobrým přítelem_ , jak to sám celou dobu vehementně opakoval; byl jednoduše _zvláštní_. Všechno—vyzvednutí doma, odvoz na letiště, samotný let, přílet do Paříže, ubytování, chození po Paříži i samotná návštěva muzea Louvre—byla mučivě tichá. Enjolras rád mluvil, ale jen o věcech, o kterých něco věděl. O právu, republice, povinnostech, zákonech. Dokázal se bavit o škole, práci, měl své, byť ne ozkoušené, teorie o partnerství. Byl skvělý na vysvětlování látky do škol. Ale normální řeči o tom, co by chtěl dělat večer po srazu v kavárně Musain; jaké ho baví seriály; jestli si myslí, že ten kluk na baru je opravdu tak sexy; kdy se vlastně poprvé opil (a jestli vůbec); nebo jestli si myslí, že si Musichetta nakonec vezme Jolyho nebo Bossueta; ho nezajímaly. Nemluvil o nich, vždy se jen na všechny díval takovým až skoro prázdným pohledem.

A přesně to se stalo i včera. Jakmile vyšli, skoro si nepovídali. Ve frontě na lístky do muzea, si řekli asi jen pět vět. Grantaire se nakonec seznámil s hromadou turistů, se kterými se bavil o Paříži, cestování a francouzštině; ale Enjolras mlčel. _„Nemám k tomu co říct, tak proč bych mluvil?“_ To bylo to poslední, co mu před vstupem do muzea řekl. U vstupu se dokonce rozdělili a potkali se až za tři hodiny. Následovalo jen Grantairovo: _„Dáš si něco k večeři?“_ a Enjolrasovo: _„Ne.“._ Dokonce si ani nepopřáli dobrou noc. Jakmile přišli, Grantaire odešel do koupelny, kde dobrou hodinu seděl na záchodovém prkénku a vydýchal celou tu situaci. Když se nakonec rozhodl, že je dost dospělý na to, aby se před Enjolrasem neschovával jako malé dítě, a vyšel z koupelny; Enjolras už spal.

Grantaire si pro sebe zabručel. Rád vyspával až do dopoledne, a ještě dobrou hodinu po probuzení se válel v peřinách. Miloval to teplo v nich. „Dobré ráno.“ Grantaire se otočil za sebe. Enjolras stál ve dveřích od koupelny, oblečený v dokonalé červené košili a hnědých kalhotách a ručníkem si utíral mokré vlasy. „Dáváš si ráno také kávu?“

Grantaire znova zabořil hlavu do polštáře. „Víno.“

„Vtipné,“ řekl Enjolras a protočil oči v sloup. Přešel do kuchyně a začal ohřívat vodu na kávu.

„Jsi po ránu vždycky takhle hlučnej?“

„Nepřipadám si hlučný.“ Grantaire se posadil a podíval se na Enjolrase. „Ruší tě to?“

„Docela jo.“

„Promiň,“ řekl Enjolras pravdivě a pousmál se na staršího. Grantaire mu úsměv opětoval a rukou si prohrábl neposedné kudrliny.

„To jako budeme celou dovolenou vstávat takhle brzo?“

„Klidně i dřív jestli chceš.“

„Ne, díky,“ zabručel Grantaire a rukama si promnul obličej. „Mám pocit jako bych vůbec nespal.“ Enjolras to nijak nekomentoval. Vzal z linky dva hrníčky, do jednoho nasypal kávu, do druhého dal pytlíček černého čaje. Jeho pohled se zabodl i do láhve vína, která ležela na výstavce hned nad hrníčky, ale rychle zakroutil hlavou. Nehodlal Grantaira v jeho největší neřesti podporovat. Zalil hrníčky horkou vodou a pousmál se. Miloval vůni kávy hned po ránu. Otevřel malou ledničku, ze které vytáhl dvě obložené housky, které koupil ještě po cestě domů z muzea. Dal je na talíř, jeden položil na stůl a druhý, společně s horkým čajem, podal Grantairovi, který stále bručel na posteli něco o tom, že by chtěl spát. „Díky,“ řekl hned, ale vzal si od Enjolrase jen čaj. „Já po ránu nesnídám.“

„Měl bys.“

„Já vím, _mami_.“

Enjolras položil talíř na roh postele a sám přešel ke stolu kde začal v tichosti jíst. Grantaire ho chvíli pozoroval. Enjolras vypadal, i přes chladný pohled v očích a mlčení, spokojeně. Po těch letech, co se znali, už dokázal odhadnout jeho nálady. Teď se zdálo všechno v pořádku. Grantaire se podíval na talíř a jen se zašklebil. Miloval jídlo, ale po ránu mu vždy zvedalo žaludek. Nechápal, proč lidé snídaně tak glorifikovali. Nesnášel vůni jídla hned po probuzení. Napil se horkého čaje a přemýšlel, jak moc by bylo divné, kdyby si dal spíše to víno.

Enjolras dojedl, kávu měl už z půlky vypitou. Díval se z okna a zdálo se, že nad něčím přemýšlí. Grantaire cítil, že na něj to ticho dopadá. I když se cítil s Enjolrasem dobře, neměl rád to, jak moc málo si oba byli schopní říct. Miloval konverzování, smích, vtipy. Tohle ho ubíjelo. „Máme to docela blízko ke čtvrtýmu obvodu.“ Enjolras se ani nepohnul a jen mrkl. Grantaire v rychlosti dopil čaj, až ho zabolel krk, a jen si pro sebe mlaskl. „Slíbil jsem Jehanovi, že mu vyfotím postel toho francouzskýho úchyláka. Víš, koho myslím, toho spisovatele. Jak byl—Jo, Victor Hugo. Mi to vždycky vypadne.“ S tím se konečně rozhodl vstát z postele. „Jestli seš takovej turista, tak jistě oceníš, když tě vezmu i kolem Katedrály Notre-Dame.“

„To by bylo fajn,“ řekl Enjolras jemně a Grantaire si pro sebe jenom mlaskl.

„Tak… jo. Fajn. Em, dej mi tak… čtyři roky, než ze sebe udělám aspoň trochu člověka a můžeme jít. Když jsi mě teda taky vzbudil.“

Za hodinu už oba vystupovali na autobusové zastávky číslo 45 na Rue de la Cité. Už z dálky oba obdivovali krásu Katedrály. „Dovnitř ještě nemůžeme,“ řekl Grantaire hned jak přecházeli po rušné ulici a blížili se k památce. „Sice toho zachránili dost, ale opravy se pěkně protáhly. Znáš to. Jsou kolem toho obstrukce jako v každý jiný zemi.“ Enjolras jen zabručel, v ruce měl připravený fotoaparát a Grantaire to jenom komentoval širokým úsměvem. „No, tak mezitím co se budeme oba takhle krásně ztrapňovat, tak co kdybych ti řek něco k tomuto úžasnému místu?“

„Bude to další z tvých monologů o tom, jak je náboženství zbytečné?“

„No dovol,“ řekl Grantaire a našpulil pusu. „Chtěl jsem vyprávět o tom, jak je to důležitá stavba ve stylu gotiky a jak významná je pro středověkou evropskou architekturu, ale takhle ti teda nic neřeknu,“

„Už jsi řekl, že je významná, středověká a gotická. Potřebuji vědět víc?“ Grantaire už otevíral pusu, ale nakonec nic neřekl. Jen zakroutil hlavou a dal si ruce do kapes od kalhot.

Když stáli před katedrálou dobou půl hodinu, Grantaire trochu tišeji, než u něj bylo zvykem, řekl: „Co kdybychom se prošli? Jako, k tomu, domu Victora Huga. Není to zas tak daleko. Tak půl hodiny.“

„Proč ne,“ řekl Enjolras a nechal se Grantairem vést. Nevěděl, jak to říct nahlas, ale neustále přemýšlel nad tím, jak je možné, že se Grantaire v cizí zemi tak dobře vyzná. Nejen na ulici. Vyznal se v jízdních řádech, dokázal turisty navést na správnou cestu, nikdo ho nezaskočil jakýmkoliv dotazem. Se zamračenou prodavačkou v obchodě flirtoval stejně odvážně jako s červenající dívkou, která čekala na svého partnera na baru. Jeho francouzština zněla stejně jako všech okolo. Dokonce mu přišlo, že je Grantaire sebevědomější. Jako kdyby mu Paříž dodala odvahu.

Jediné, co ho překvapovalo, bylo to, jak tiše mluvil. Vždy byl hlučný, miloval smích, vtipy, dokázal zpívat v obchodě, na zastávce, ve škole. Patřil k té otravné sortě extrovertů, kam řadil i Courfeyraca. Zvláštní ale bylo, že i když oba považoval za své přátele, ke každému si udělal jiný vztah. Courfeyrac byl možná někdy _až moc_ pro jeho klidnou povahu, ale byl to přítel, u kterého se mohl opřít, když bylo nejhůře. Mluvil s ním, když chtěl znát na něco názor a potřeboval někoho s lidštějším pohledem na věc, než byl Combeferre.

Ale Grantaire? Od začátku mu na něm něco vadilo. Něco, co nedokázal popsat. Pro to _ono_ , to také—a zde nedokázal říct, co vlastně. Jednou si myslel, že _tu věc_ , nenávidí. Podruhé přemýšlel, jestli to není tím, že by to snad byla vlastnost, kterou nemá rád na sobě. Potřetí, to po jedné noci, kdy vykouřil s Feuillym svého prvního jointa, se zapřemýšlel, jestli ho to náhodou nepřitahuje.

A od té doby se bál na cokoliv kolem Grantaira myslet. Nechtěl myslet na to, že mu občas nesrozumitelně bije srdce a má motýly břiše, když ho slyší se smát. Nechtěl myslet na to, že se mu vždy hrnula krev do uší a potřeboval se rozdýchat, když se ponižoval. Nechtěl myslet na to, že zatínal pěst, kdykoliv ho viděl dopíjet další láhev vína. Nechtěl myslet na to, že se chtěl opít a zapomenout na vše z večera, pokaždé, když ho viděl odcházet s někým cizím do jeho bytu. Nechtěl na to myslet, a proto zaměstnával svou hlavu důležitějšími věcmi, než byly vlastní pocity.

Ale teď mu přišlo něco špatně. Grantaire byl už moc dlouho potichu. „Grantaire,“ řekl najednou, když si všiml, že jde za ním o dobré tři kroky pozadu. Grantaire se zastavil a otočil se. Vypadal normálně. „Já, doufám, že jsem tě neurazil.“

„Proč bych se měl urazit? Jako…kvůli tomu před katedrálou? Ježiš, Enjolrasi, ne, dobrý, v pohodě.“ Grantaire se na něj usmál. „Fakt. Já občas melu kraviny. Taky toho zas tolik nevim, jenom jsem se chtěl trochu vytáhnout. Protože to je asi to jediný, co si pamatuju ze Základů architektury na vejšce. Tenkrát jsem měl takovou vymejvárnu na dobrejch pět hodin. A stejně mi to bylo k hovnu.“ Grantaire počkal až ho Enjolras došel a začal dramaticky máchat rukama kolem sebe. Najednou se zase vrátil do své normální polohy—do té, co mluvila o pěti věcech najednou, ale nějakým záhadným způsobem, bylo impozantní ho poslouchat v jeho sálodlouhých monolozích. Enjolras se pro sebe usmál a nechal Grantaira, aby se vedle něj rozčiloval ohledně uměleckých přednášek na jeho škole. Díval se po okolí, občas něco vyfotil. Grantaire ho vedl po ostrůvku, který byl obklopený restauracemi a zapadlými galeriemi. Když se dostali na most přes Seinu, Grantaire se najednou zastavil a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Než se Enjolras stačil zeptat co se děje, Grantaire se usmál. „Něco mě teď napadlo.“ S tím se otočil a naznačil Enjolrasovi ať jde za ním. Prošli kolem dětského hřiště, dvou zastávek autobusu, pár obchodů, dokud se nezastavili před masivními, dubovými dveřmi, nad kterými se třpytil zlatý nápis. „Tadá!“

Enjolras trochu zamhouřil očima a tiše přečetl nápis nad dvěřmi: „ _Gar…den…Rep…blikajn?“_

„ _Garde Républicaine_ , ale dobrý pokus,“ řekl Grantaire s úsměvem a zadíval se na dveře. „Celým názvem _Gendarmerie Nationale-Garde Républicaine._ “

„To zní… vojensky.“ Než stačil Enjolras ještě něco říct, Grantaire zmáčkl zvonek na zdi. Ve dveřích se objevil vcelku pohledný, ani ne třicetiletý mladík, který měl na sobě černé kalhoty a modrou košili. Vypadalo to jako odlehčená verze policejní uniformy.

„No do háje,“ řekl chlapec před nimi s tvrdým přízvukem a hned skočil Grantairovi kolem krku. „Co tu děláš?“

„Šel jsem okolo, a tak jsem si řek, že stavím.“

„Ty jseš vůl,“ řekl mladík a podíval se na Enjolrase za ním. „Pardon, takhle neomaleně mluvit, před Grantairovým známým.“

„V pořádku,“ řekl Enjolras hned, když si všiml, jak si ho chlapec prohlíží.

Muž se hned podíval zpátky na Grantaire a zeptal se ho: „Dovnitř?“

„Jasně.“ Grantaire se hned podíval na Enjolrase a naznačil mu, ať jde za ním. Jakmile se dostali do chodby, Enjolras netušil, jestli více vnímal chlad chodby nebo podivný pach, který ho šimral v nose. Zastavil se ale kvůli tomu, že chodba byla celá osvícená křišťálovým lustrem, pracně vydlážděná béžovými kostkami, a v chodbě bylo několik figurín s vojenským oblečením. Každá měla znázorňovat jiné historické období. Enjolras se zastavil hned u první z nich. I když měl umění rád, moc mu nerozuměl. Teď si ale na saku první vojenské uniformy okamžitě všiml ručního, zlatého vyšívání a přemýšlel, kolik času to muselo zabrat. Okamžitě si všiml té propracovanosti a preciznosti. Dvou věcí, které miloval i ve svém životě.

„Enjolrasi?“ Blonďáček se okamžitě podíval na Grantairem, který stál sám na konci chodby u velkých dveří. Enjolras si ani nevšiml, že se dotkl uniformy a prsty jemně přejížděl po krásné látce. Rychle ruku stáhl a došel k němu. „Doufám, že se konečně ukáže, že nejseš ve všem úžasnej.“

„Tak pojďte,“ řekl mladík, který se najednou ukázal vedle Grantaira, v ruce držel velký svazek klíčů. Zkušeně z něj jeden vybral a odemkl obrovské, mahagonové dveře. Ty vedli na pozemek na budovou. Nebyla to zahrada. V okolí nebyla skoro žádná zeleň, ani květiny. Na pozemku byl písek, štěrk, seno. Některá místa byla ohrazena bílou ohradou a za nimi—

„Koně,“ řekl skoro až překvapeně Enjolras, když mu konečně došlo, co to bylo za vůni, kterou cítil už na chodbě.

„Získáváš sto bodů a můžeš si odnést jackpot,“ řekl Grantaire se smíchem. „Asi bych vás aspoň moc představit. Tolik k mojí slušnosti.“ Vzal mladíka vedle své levice kolem ramen a jako kdyby se snad znali už několik let, hrdě ho poplácal po rameni a řekl. „Tohle je Neptun, můj kamarád z vejšky.“

„No, kamarád,“ řekl Neptun a zamračil se tak, že ho Grantaire štípl do boku. „Sdíleli jsme stejný prostor na pokoji na kolejích. Protože to tenkrát bylo jediné místo, které jsem si se svými financemi mohl dovolit.“

„A pořád mi dlužíš za ten kávovar.“

„A ty mi to pořád musíš připomínat.“

Oba se začali přátelsky hašteřit. Enjolras se tiše vzdálil od dvou přátel a přešel k jedné z ohrad. Vzal do ruky foťák a zaměřil se hledáčkem na právě přežvykujícího grošáka. Když byl spokojený s fotkou, co udělal, podíval se za sebe, kde Grantaire a Neptun stále žhavě diskutovali a přešel k ohradě ještě blíže. Opřel si o ní ruce a tiše zamlaskal. Grošák zvedl hlavu a podíval se Enjolrasovým směrem. Enjolras se podíval za sebe, kde se Grantaire a Neptun tentokrát dohadovali o nákupech z fastfoodů, a hned zase zpátky ke koni. Znova zamlaskal. Kůň zamával uchem a Enjolras se na něj zeširoka usmál. Ze země sebral pár klasů sena a natáhl ruku ke koni. „Pojď sem,“ řekl tichounce, ale kůň jako by ho slyšel a pomalu k němu došel. Opatrně snědl seno, které mu Enjolras nabídl. Ten nechal nataženou ruku tak, aby si ho grošák velkými nozdrami očichal a v moment, kdy mu olízl dlaň, ho Enjolras začal drbat na čumáku a postupně po celé bílošedé srsti. „Tak je hodný,“ řekl Enjolras s úsměvem a kůň přešel až k němu.

Když ho začal hladit po hrdlu, slyšel, jak se oba muži za ním přestali konečně dohadovat a jdou pomalu k němu. Vedle něj se objevil Neptun a opřel se lokty o ohradu stejně jako Enjolras. „To je Norma. Zdá se, že se jí líbíš.“

„Díky,“ řekl Enjolras s úsměvem a pohladil Normu po hřívě.

„Je jí pět let. Ale má za sebou jenom dvě přehlídky. Je trochu neposlušná.“

„Mě se zdá v pohodě.“

„Jo, za jídlo a dobré drbání je kamarádka se všemi. Ale jakmile si ji osedláš, tak to se vzteká.“

„To říkala každá tvoje holka,“ zaznělo za nimi a Neptun se zprudka otočil.

„Tenhle vtip je starší než tvoje máma.“

„Tak to bylo fakt slabý.“

Neptun se raději znova otočil k Enjolrasovi a jen zakroutil hlavou. „Nechápu, jak s ním můžeš být na dovolené. Já bych se z něj už zcvoknul.“ Grantaire za nimi něco zahulákal, ale Neptun to tentokrát nevnímal. „Chtěl by ses projet? Vevnitř máme pár koní, kteří ještě dneska potřebují ven.“

„Klidně,“ souhlasil Enjolras hned a společně s Neptunem odešel do stájí.

„To mě tu jako necháte?“ zeptal se naoko naštvaně Grantaire a podíval se, jak jeho přátelé mizí za dveřmi stájí. Pokrčil rameny a podíval se na Normu, která stále stála u ohrady. „Co je?“ zeptal se jí, snad jako kdyby mu rozuměla. „No, já tě drbat nebudu. Před chvílí tě hladil samotnej Bůh, po něm ti už nebude nikdy nic dobrý.“ S tím Norma zafrkala, zvedla ocas a— „Fuj,“ řekl Grantaire znechuceně a udělal další dva kroky dozadu. „Na dámu teda pěkně smrdíš.“

To už se Neptun vracel společně s Enjolrasem ze stájí, oba za sebou vedli za otěže dva hnědé plnokrevníky. Něco si mezi sebou říkali, Enjolras se každou chvíli pousmíval. Když došli k vedlejší ohradě, Neptun ji otevřel a společně s koňmi vešli dovnitř. Oba profesionálně vyskočili na sedlo, vzali do rukou otěže a koně pobídli k tomu, aby se dali do kroku. Během chvíle přešli v klus a probíhali kolem ohrady.

Grantaire se na oba díval, usmíval se. Když viděl, že se oba pomalu zastavují a jen nad něčím diskutují v sedlech, přešel k jejich ohradě. „Teda, drahý vůdce, je vůbec něco, co ti nejde?“

Enjolras pobídl koně k cvalu a došel až k ohradě, od které se Grantaire trochu vzdálil. „Jako malý jsem na koni jezdil docela často.“ Enjolras se trochu předklonil a koně poplácal po hřbetu. „Skoro jsem zapomněl, jak skvělé to je, sedět takhle v sedle a projíždět se.“ Podíval se na Grantaira, který stál opodál a šklebil se. „Co je?“

„Vy děcka z bohatejch rodin jste všichni stejný. Jezdíte na koních, hrajete na klavír, učíte se na housle, musíte umět tancovat, dobře se chovat, správně držet tělo, dobře vypadat. Je vás plný právo, byznys a doktořina.“

Enjolras se zamračil. „Neumím hrát na housle.“

„Tak to tvý rodiče teda fakt něco zanedbali,“ řekl Grantaire posměšně a Enjolras jen zakroutil hlavou. Párkrát koně poplácal a chvíli se díval na černovláska, který poklepával nohou.

„Proč jsi tak daleko?“

„Co prosím?“

„Pojď sem, pohlaď si ho.“

„Ne, díky. Jako, fakt nestojím o to smrdět jako nějakej oř.“

„Voní nádherně,“ zaprotestoval Enjolras a začal koně drbat na hřívě. „Ale,“ zasmál se blonďáček a s koněm popošel ještě blíže k ohradě. „Že by ses snad bál?“

„Jsou to docela dost velký zvířata, jestli sis nevšim,“ řekl Grantaire hned a ukázal na jeho koně. „To, občas, v lidech, co neměřej ani tak průměrnou vejšku pubertálního caparta může vyvolat trochu tý nejistoty. Nemá to, co dočinění se strachem, jasný? Jenom, jenom… Respekt.“

Enjolras sesedl z koně, vzal ho za otěže a došel ke kraji ohrady. „Pojď sem.“

„Ne, ne, díky.“

„Grantaire,“ řekl Enjolras svým typickým, vůdcovským hlasem. „Pohlaď ho.“

„Co tě to nějak uspokojuje? Rajcuje? Nebo co?“ ptal se Grantaire, zatímco ruce cpal do kapes. „Prostě nechci.“

„Nevíš, o co přicházíš,“ řekl Enjolras hned když koně ještě několikrát pohladil.

„Grantaire se koní vždycky bál,“ řekl hned Neptun, když se svým valachem docválal až k nim.

„Respektoval, jasný, _res-pek-to-val_.“

„Jistě, Grantaire,“ zasmál se Neptun, seskočil ze sedla a dal se s Enjolrasem znova do rozhovoru. Oba se ještě chvíli bavili o starosti o koně vojenských gardistů, zatímco Grantaire si prohlížel oba koně. Takhle z blízka vypadali ještě o něco větší. Trochu se ošil. Koně prostě nebyli jeho favorité. Proč se vlastně rozhodl, že půjde Neptuna navštívit v práci, když mu mohl normálně napsat zprávu a sešli by se někde na pivu v baru?

Enjolras pomohl Neptunovi koně odsedlal, vyhřebelcovat a ustájit. Ještě párkrát se Enjolras prošel po stájích, tam a zpět. Během toho se Neptun zaměřil opět na Grantaira, který stál ve dveřích stáje a díval se s úsměvem na jeho kamaráda, který chodil ke všem boxům s koňmi a pomalu je hladil po hlavách. „Ten tvůj Montparnasse je docela milý kluk.“

Ah. Tak tohle byl ten důvod. Montparnasse přece koně miloval. Na střední dokonce závodně jezdil. Grantaire s ním párkrát byl ve stájích jeho otce, který vlastnil dva valachy. Vždy se mu povedlo vymluvit se z projížďky. Ale nikdy nezapomněl na ten pohled, kdy se Montparnasse široce usmíval, jeho černé vlasy mu vlály ve větru a s koněm skákal přes všechny překážky. Miloval to.

„Tohle není Montparnasse,“ řekl Grantaire a Neptun se zamračil. „Dlouhý vyprávění. Prostě, na dlouho. Fakt na dlouho. Tohle je Enjolras, můj kámoš. Myslím, že jsem ti o něm vyprávěl.“

„ _Blonďatý vůdce bandy snílků_?“

„Ano, přesně ten.“

„Bál jsem se, že když si ho nedostal, tak tíhneš jenom ke stejným typům.“

„Jo, kdybys věděl, kamaráde.“

„Vypadá jako dobrý chlap.“

Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase, který zrovna mrkví krmil jednu klisnu se zlatou srstí. „Jo, to je,“ řekl mírně zasněně. _Ale to byl přeci Montparnasse ze začátku taky_. „Tak jo, je načase jít!“ zařval Grantaire na celou stáj a Enjolras k němu okamžitě došel. S Neptunem se rozloučili u dveří a znovu se dostali do chaosu pařížských ulic. „Úplně jsem zapomněl, jak je ten jeho přízvuk tragickej,“ zasmál se Grantaira, když byli teprve pár kroků od dveří. „Pamatuju si, jak jsme se mu na koleji smáli. Není to teda moc vtipný, hlavně pro něj nebylo. Ale to měl za to, že neuměl ani slovo francouzsky a anglicky mluvil jako idiot. Ale za ty roky se to zlepšilo. Podívej se na něj! Kam to dotáh! Kovář u národní gardy.“

„Pořád se divím, že jsme mohli dovnitř.“

„To bylo ošéfovaný, vůdce. Vím, že generál je zrovna na nějakým summitu, takže tu za něj prudí jenom nějakej jeho synovec, kterýmu je nějaká bezpečnost úplně u prdele a místo hlídání toho, co se děje, čučí v jeho kanceláři na sitkomy.“

Enjolras jen zabručel a nechal se Grantairem vést dál. Grantaire ještě nějakou chvíli mluvil o svých studijních zážitcích, hlavně se dopodrobna vysvětloval historku o tom rozbitém kávovaru, který se jim povedlo rozbít díky jedné stupidní hře minigolfu na koleji; když společně došli na náměstí Place des Vosges. Park byl dokola chráněn rozkvetlými stromy, ale i tak bylo vidět fontány, která jako dominanta stála uprostřed samotného parku. Na trávníku leželo několik lidí, někteří sami, někteří v páru. Seděli nebo leželi na dekách, jedli, četli si knihy. „Musíme ještě sem,“ řekl Grantaire hned a zavedl Enjolrase k jednomu z vchodů ulice, před nímž seděla černovlasá dáma a ovívala se vějířem. Jakmile oba zpozorovala, usmála se na něj a zeptala se: _„Tour ou exposition?“_

 _„Tour,“_ odpověděl Grantaire a paní dala oběma do rukou dva letáky a hned na to se zase uvelebila na své židli a dívala se kamsi do dálky.

Enjolras si prohlédl leták a okamžitě porozuměl. „Dům Victora Huga?“

„Jehan by mě zabil, kdybych se na něj vykašlal,“ řekl Grantaire hned a oba vešli do vchodu, který označoval dům jednoho z předních francouzských spisovatelů. „Už jsem tu byl snad tisíckrát,“ zaskřehotal Grantaire podrážděně, když se dostali do jedné z prvních místností. „Vyfotím mu tu postel a mizíme. Z tý rudý na stěnách se mi normálně dělá šoufl.“ Enjolras se jeho odmítavému postoji jen tiše zasmál.

Nakonec se ukázalo, že Grantaire měl nejen velké znalosti z architektury a umění, ale také literatury. Jakmile prošli kolem jednoho z prvních Hugových rukopisů, okamžitě se rozmluvil o době, ve které žil. Mluvil o jeho básních, románech, dílech. Když procházeli kolem bysty jeho manželky, neodpustil si několik poznámek na jejich manželský život. Naopak, když uviděl rodinný obraz, jen si tiše povzdechl nad tragickým osudem jeho dcery. Z hlavy znal báseň, ve které se ze smutku ze ztráty své dcery vypisoval. Grantaire mu ji celou odříkal ve francouzštině _. „Bude to tak krásnější, úplně to na tebe dejchne to jeho trápení.“_ I když Enjolras nerozumněl, slyšel, jak se Grantaire snaží vyjádřit všechno to zoufalství autora pouze svým hlasem. Když se za necelou hodinu dostali konečně ven, prohlásil: „Ale já ho stejně jako autora nemám moc rád.“

„Vevnitř to tak nevypadalo.“

„No to moment,“ řekl Grantaire a zvedl prst do výšky, aby dokázal důležitost jeho následujícího výroku. „I když mě jako autor absolutně nebere, až na pár světlejch výjimek v hrách a pár básničkách, nemůžu mu odepřít, že byl pro literaturu fakt důležitej.“ S tím si odkašlal a podíval se na okolí. „Hele, nemáš hlad?“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „Myslím, že tady se ti bude líbit.“ Ukázal na roh ulice, kde číšníci pobíhali kolem hostů, co seděli na venkovní terase. „La Place Royale. Vypadá to draze, ale dá se to. A jídlo taky ujde.“

Jakmile si sedli na venkovní terasu z bílého proutí, Grantaire Enjolrasovi pomohl si objednat a oba se po celém dni na nohou konečně posadili, mlčeli. Grantaire cítil, jak už ho z toho všeho mluvení brní ústa. Těšil se, až je trochu zavlaží vínem, na které se těšil jako na smilování. Enjolras se pohledem zaměřil na park a díval se na všechny, kteří si užívali letního dne lenošením. Jídlo snědli bez zbytečných řečí. Každý se věnoval svému talíři, skleničce s pitím a myšlenkám. Enjolras stále utíkal k zážitku s koňmi, zatímco Grantaire se nedokázal zbavit myšlenky na Montparnasse. Už od doby co do Paříže přiletěli se mu do myšlenek dostával čím dál tím častěji. Nebylo dne, aby si na něj nevzpomněl. Ale teď? Myslel na něj skoro každou hodinu. Přesně tohohle se bál. Z vlastních pocitů mu hořklo víno v ústech.

„Nedáme si dezert?“ zeptal se najednou Enjolras, když Grantaire požádal číšníka o účet.

„Pro sladký jsem vždycky,“ řekl Grantaire.

„Co kdybychom si to snědli támhle?“ Ukázal na park a Grantaire se jen pousmál. „Co?“

„Teprve druhej den a už se z tebe stává Pařížan.“

Oba zaplatili za své jídlo a nechali si donést od číšníka zabalený dezert. Jakmile se dostali do parku, Grantaire si našel místo, kde nejvíce pařilo slunce a tam hodil svou mikinu. Lehl si na břicho a okamžitě se dal do rozbalování sladkého. „To nádherně voní čokoládou,“ zabručel spokojeně a plastovou lžičkou začal jíst kus dortu. Enjolras si mezitím sundal batoh, ze kterého vytáhl svou bundu, pečlivě ji rozložil na zem, sedl si do tureckého sedu a na klíně si rozbalil svůj dezert. Spokojeně se usmál, když si bral do ruky první kus pečiva. „Jsem fakt rád, že Jehan opustil od jeho prvního nápadu,“ řekl Grantaire hned, aby řeč nestála. Začínal mít lepší náladu než ráno. Netušil, jestli za to mohlo slunce, víno nebo sladké. Možná vše. „Původně chtěl, abych mu nafotil hroby slavnejch spisovatelů a malířů. No, to uhod.“ Grantaire si poklepal po čele a jen zakroutil hlavou.

„Bojíš se snad hřbitovů?“ zeptal se Enjolras zvědavě.

„A ty ne?“ Grantaire se na něj podíval a dal si do pusy další velký kus dortu. Enjolras jen zakroutil hlavou. „Nechápu, kdo by se nebál hřbitovů. Vždyť, tam jsou, jako, chápeš, mrtvý lidi. Jako fakt mrtvý lidi. My prostě chodíme na místo, kde jsou mrtvý lidi. Nevím, jestli je to víc nechutný nebo morbidní. Možná obojí.“

„Bojíš se snad duchů?“

„Neřekl bych rovnou, že se bojím, ale—“

„—máš z toho _respekt_?“

Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrasovo pozvednuté obočí. „Ten tón měl být co prosím, mladý pane?“

„Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že se něčeho bojíš. Nevypadáš jako takový typ. Vždycky si ze všeho děláš legraci. Umíš se nad vším povznést. A dneska zjistím, že se bojíš duchů a koní.“

„Koně jsou prostě jenom obrovský zvířata, který by ti měli nahánět hrůzu.“

„Z čeho?“

„Ty jejich zuby! A kopyta! A váha! A vejška! A všechno!“

„Chápu,“ řekl Enjolras se smíchem a dal si do pusy další skořicové kolečko.

„No, tak povídej! Čeho se bojíš ty? Nebo snad Bohové nevědí, co je to strach?“

„Samozřejmě, že se něčeho bojím, Grantaire,“ řekl Enjolras trochu podrážděně. Tuhle glorifikaci vlastní osoby na božstvo nesnášel. Byla to jedna z věcí, která mu na Grantairovi vadila. Už několikrát ho prosil, aby s tím přestal. „Jsem _člověk_ , je jasné, že i já mám něco co mě děsí.“

„Co třeba?“

„Hm,“ zabručel Enjolras a pomalu rozkousal poslední kus dezertu. „Asi neúspěchu. To je můj největší strach. Ať už škola, že ji nedodělám. Nebo práce, že nenajdu místo, ve kterém bych byl úspěšný. Nebo celkově to všechno, za co bojujeme. Kdybych nakonec zjistil, že to bylo k ničemu, hodně by mě to mrzelo. Děsí mě, že někdy zjistím, že to, co dělám, vlastně nemá budoucnost.“

„Páni,“ řekl Grantaire a párkrát zamrkal. „Měl jsem si tu svoji odpověď rozmyslet. Já ti tu melu o strašidlech a koních a ty na mě vytáhneš takovou poetickou bombu.“

„Bojíš se toho samého?“

„Myslíš neúspěchu?“

„Hm.“

„Možná trochu,“ řekl Grantaire a chvíli se odmlčel. „Jako, ne že bych si úplně tak moc nevěřil. Docela musím říct, že občas jsem se přistih jak se, tak nějak myšlenkově chválím, že jsem tentokrát něco fakt dobře namaloval. Ale… s uměním je to hrozně sporný, víš. Dáváš vlastně lidem všechno ze sebe. A oni tě můžou úplně zničit. V těch dílech je víc, tvoje srdce, duše a všechno.“

Enjolras se chvíli díval na Grantaira, který z lžičky oblizovala poslední čokoládovou polevu. Vzal do ruky svůj batoh a vytáhl z něj mobil. Chvíli na něm něco hledal. „Na,“ řekl najednou a podával ho Grantairovi. Ten si ho bez ptaní vzal a rukou si zakryl display, aby na něj viděl. „To je můj—“

„Ty máš instáč na focení a já o tom nevím?“ zeptal se Grantaire překvapeně a podíval se na Enjolrase. Ten jen pokýval hlavou. „Takže to tvoje focení je nakonec docela vážný.“

„Občas,“ přiznal Enjolras. „Dělám to pro radost, ale je pravda, že mě těší dělit se o fotografie i s ostatními.“

„Počkej, ale tebe neodebírá nikdo ze skupiny. Tys to neřek?“ Enjolras jen zakroutil hlavou. „Proč?“

„Strach,“ přiznal. „Jak si sám říkal, každý umělec se tak trochu otevírá publiku. Asi jsem úplně nechtěl, abyste o tom věděli.“

„Páni,“ řekl Grantaire a podal Enjolrasovi mobil zpátky. Snažil se nemyslet na to, jak ho šimralo v břiše, když si uvědomil, že ví o Enjolrasovi něco více než ostatní. _Jako kdyby pro něj něco opravdu znamenal—_ „Víš, že jsme oba docela ztracený umělecký případy?“

„Tak trochu.“

S tím se oba rozhodli na chvíli poležet na sluníčku a už o ničem nemluvit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Být autorem fanfikcí je občas těžké. Děláte to rádi, vylepšuje svou techniku psaní i gramatiku, chcete fandom o něco obohatit, díky fanfikcím si plníte svůj (pro někoho ale i dosažitelný!) sen spisovatele; a občas máte pocit, že je vám to vlastně k ničemu, že vše co děláte, je vlastně jen zasténání, které nikdo neslyšel. Za poslední týden a půl se však stalo něco, v co jsem ani nedoufala. Komentáře. Nejen jeden, nejen dva - hned několik! Ke všemu k českým verzím povídek na Bídníky. Zahřály mě u srdce a musím říct, že mi dodaly tolik energie, že jsem byla schopná zapracovat natolik, že už Týden v Paříži dokončuji. Chtěla bych tímto moc poděkovat LilyElfGreen, Sineada a samba. Moc děkuji a doufám, že se vám, i ostatní, bude má tvorba i nadále líbit.

Začátek dalšího dne byl stejný jako minulý. Enjolras usnul během pár minut, Grantaire byl schopný si vedle něj lehnout až za další čtyři hodiny, kdy mu únavou klesala víčka a skoro usnul na záchodovém prkénku v koupelně, kde se před Enjolrasem, znova, schovával. Enjolrasovi zazvonil v půl osmé budík, protáhl se, dal si sprchu, udělal snídani. Grantaire bručel do polštáře, nořil se do peřin, ale přijal od Enjolrase horký šálek čaje s lžičkou cukru a trochou citrónu. Dva rohlíky se šunkou jako snídani, mu položil rovnou na postel a nic k nim nedodal. Enjolras si sám tiše jedl u stolu, občas se díval z okna ven, občas vypadal, že nad něčím hluboce přemýšlí. Grantaire v klidu dopil horký čaj, posadil se na postel a jen si zívl.

„Takže dneska—“ Grantaire se úplně ošil. „—Eiffelovka?“

„Proč se tak šklebíš?“

„Představuju si ten nával turistů a otravný prodejce.“

„Prodejce?“

„Uvidíš,“ řekl Grantaire a vylezl z postele. Hned chtěl zalézt zpátky. Proč jen musel Enjolras vstávat tak brzy? Úplně mu narušoval jeho plány dlouhého vyspávání a opíjení do němoty. Nespokojeně zabručel.

„Tak,“ začal najednou Enjolras a upravil si za ucho pramínek neposedných vlasů. „Chceš dělat něco jiného?“

Grantaire se podíval do Enjolrasovi tváře a spinklenecky se usmál. „Co myslíš?“

„Nehodlám s tebou jít do baru,“ řekl Enjolras hned, když si všiml, jak se mu rozzářily oči. Neměl chuť Grantaira podporovat v jeho největší neřesti. Kdykoliv jen viděl, jak po srazu odcházel do Korintu, zatínal pěsti. Bylo jedno, jestli šel sám nebo s Jolym a Bossuetem, kterým se snažil už několikrát domluvit, aby místo popíjení v baru třeba zašli do kina; pořád mu to nějak vadilo. Měl chuť si o tom s Grantairem promluvit, ale věděl, že by se akorát pohádali. Enjolras si občas přemýšlel nad tím, jestli Grantairovi vůbec dochází, jak moc mu na něm ve skutečnosti záleží.

Zakroutil hlavou. Nad takovými věcmi by teď neměl přemýšlet. Akorát ho to rozptyluje.

Grantaire si všiml, jak se Enjolras začal mračit. „Bojíš se, že bych viděl vopilýho, že jo?“ zasmál se, ale cítil, jak se mu čaj vrací znovu do krku. Měl pocit, jako kdyby ho Enjolras tím pohledem soudil. Bylo mu z toho zle. „Jakej máš názor na zábavní parky?“

„Pokud myslíš něco ve smyslu nějaké lesní zoo, nemám s tím problém, ale zvířata mě nemají moc ráda, takže bychom od sebe akorát všechny odlákali a nic neviděli.“

„Jak je to jen možné?“ zeptal se Grantaire s hraným úžasem a Enjolras jenom obrátil oči v sloup. Kdykoliv šli po ulici a uviděli nějakého psa, vždycky se na Enjolrase rozštěkal; kočky před ním utíkaly, a dokonce i rybičky se krčily do rohu akvárka. Vlastně byl Grantaire překvapený, že ho včera kobyly dávno neshodily ze sedla. „Já myslel spíš něco ve smyslu zábavnýho parku. Jako je Disneyland.“

„Jako nebo opravdu? Vím, že v Paříži jeden je,“ řekl Enjolras, když si vzpomněl, jak si noc před odjezdem ještě projížděl mapy Paříže a hledal zajímavá místa, kam by se chtěl podívat. „Ale ten mě upřímně moc neláká. K Disney jsem si nikdy vztah neudělal.“

„Jako ke všemu zábavnýmu,“ řekl tiše Grantaire, ale Enjolras ho slyšel. Trochu se zamračil. Věděl, že ostatní si z jeho, někdy až introvertní povahy, dělali legrace. Podivně ho ale štíplo u srdce. _Co to bylo?_ „Znáš _Jardin d’acclimatation_?“ Enjolras se ještě více zamračil a Grantaire se zasmál. „Dělám si srandu, je mi jasný, že ti to nic neřekne. Je to něco jako zábavní park. Kdybys chtěl.“

„Myslíš tím opravdový zábavní park? Horské dráhy, střelnice a Ruské kolo?“

„Viděl jsi ho určitě v nějakým dokumentu, že jo?“ Grantaire se zasmál vlastnímu vtipu a rychle vzal do ruky své věci. Něco na Enjolasově pohledu se mu nelíbilo. Podivně se mu leskly oči. Mračil se jinak než na srazech jejich politické skupiny. Ten lesk, který se mu prohnal na vteřinu přes celé oko, nebylo opovržení nebo překvapení. Ten pohled mu rozbušil srdce. Ne nadšením z nadcházejí hádky, ve kterých byli tak nepřekonatelní, ale z bolesti. Měl podivný pocit, jako kdyby mu _ublížil_. „Oblíku se a můžem vyrazit. Nemusíme na nic jít, ale maj tam úžasný palačinky. Ty prostě musíš ochutnat.“ S tím zmizel do koupelny, aniž by se na Enjolrase podíval.

Ten se chvíli díval na zavřené dveře koupelny. Jakmile uslyšel proud tekoucí vody, zvedl se z místa a přešel k jejich kufrům. Podíval se znova na dveře. Grantaire si začal prozpěvovat. Potichu otevřel Grantairův kufr. Jen z vrchu, tak aby tam mohl protáhnout dlaň. Jakmile nahmatal skicák a pár tužek, vytáhl ruku z kufru a zvedl se. Skicák i tužky schoval do svého batohu. „Není se mnou legrace,“ zašeptal si pro sebe a mírně se usmál. „Uvidíme.“

Enjolras se nechal, jako zatím každý den, Grantairem vést. Cítil se s ním podivně v bezpečí. Jakmile vyšli z domu, Grantaire nezavřel pusu. Když byli na ulici, povídal o architektuře jednotlivých domů; když vešli do metra, povídal o způsobu dopravy před skoro dvě stě lety, kdy měli kvůli zvednuté vodě a bažinatým cestám problémy dojet i dostavníky; když vyšli z metra, už povídal o tom, jak se diví, že jim ani jednou nepršelo a že je to nejspíše Enjolrasova zásluha („Jak by mohlo pršet, když je tu samotný Bůh slunce?“ – „Můžeš s tím přestat?“ – „Ach, mocný Apollóne, děkujeme ti za takové krásné počasí v těchto krušných, porozchodových dobách!“ – „Já to myslím vážně.“ – „Ale stejnak to děláte jen kvůli tomu, aby vám nádherně zářilo to vaše blonďaté háro.“ – „Grantaire!“); když vešli do Boulogneského lesíka, vyprávěl mu pozoruhodné zážitky, které v lesíku zažil během studia – od pikniků se spolužáky po dostání se do potyčky s místním gangem prodejců drog.

„Tak jsme tady!“ řekl s nadšením, když se objevili před bránou a Grantaire okamžitě přiskočil k okénku, kde se prodávali lístky a než stačil Enjolras vůbec vytáhnout peněženku, Grantaire už ho vláčel dovnitř.

Netušil, co si měl pod názvem představit. Ale tohle ho překvapilo. „To jsou… dětské atrakce?“ Enjolras ukázal před sebe, kde se z jedné malé, horské dráhy ozývaly šťastné, někdy trochu vyděšené, výkřiky malých dětí.

Grantaire se na něj zakřenil a hned na to pokrčil rameny. „Neřekl jsem, o jakej zábavní park půjde. Ale beru tě na milost. Jsou tu atrakce, primárně pro děti, ale můžeme na ně i my, kdybys měl zájem.“

Enjolras se zapřemýšlel. „Naposledy jsem byl před třemi lety na Ruském kole.“

„Fakt se bavíš jak nějakej důchodce.“ Znělo to jako výtka, ale Grantaire se hned usmál a ukázal před sebe. „Takže půjdeme tudy, _starče_ , tohle by vás mohlo zajímat. Vidíš tohle před náma?“ Naproti nim se tyčila vysoká, šedá hradba. Vypadala jako část zbouraného hradu. „Není to památka, vybudovali to jenom pro to, protože chtěli. Je to holubník.“ Hradbu obešli a opravdu – celá zadní část byla odkrytá a létalo v ní několik holoubků. „Vlastně je docela tradice, že tohle je, kromě toho kusu s dětskýma atrakcema, spíše takovej park na uklidnění a seznámení s přírodou. Myslím, že se docela dostáváš do toho bejt Pařížan, tak bys taky měl vědět, kam se choděj Pařízani občas schovat.“ S tím se vydal do leva, zhluboka se nadechl. „A protože mě tyhle procházky většinou spíš dost nuděj, tak mi dovol, ti o tomhle _nádherným_ místě taky něco říct.“

A tak se procházeli. Enjolras mlčel a Grantaire mluvil. Vyprávěl mu o vybudování parku, o tom, jak se zde předváděla cizokrajná zvířata, exotické rostliny a stromy. Vyprávěl o době, kdy vypukla prusko-francouzská válka a park byl uzavřen a skoro zničen. „Víš, že lidi měli takovej hlad, že zvířata, co nedokázali odvést, jednoduše porazili? Prostě je snědli. Včetně dvou slonů. Krutá doba, vyžaduje pár krutejch činů.“ Jeho řeč se pak stočila k znovuobnovení zahrad a jeho významu pro francouzskou historii. „Žít v tý době, vím, co bys tu dělal. Protestoval! Protože kromě výstavy exotickejch zvířat, tu taky vystavovali živý lidi z exotickejch zemí. Indiány, Laponce, hlavně Afričany. Za mřížema. Jako nějakej kus masa na prodej. To bylo tenkrát haló. Ale dlouho se s tím nic nedělalo. Myslím, že kdyby ses do toho dostal ty, za pár měsíců by to tu museli celý zavřít, jak bys je s těma demonstracema sral.“ Oba se tomu zasmáli.

Aniž by si to uvědomili, prošli skoro dva okruhy zahrad. Podívali se do voliéry s exotickým ptactvem, obdivovali květiny z všech koutů světa, užívali si klidného prostředí. Kdyby se nevrátili na rozcestí, kde se znovu ozýval křik dětí, Enjolras by zapomněl, že se nachází v jedné z nejrušnějších evropských metropolí. Došli do jedné z restaurací a po tichém obědě, který oba zapili džusem („Jsme v Paříži, musíš pít víno.“ – „Nemusím.“ – „Tak já musím.“ – „Nemusíš.“ – „Jseš občas docela otravnej, víš to?“ – „Beru to jako jednu z mých přednostní.“), se Enjolras zadíval na pár atrakcí. „Šel bys?“

„Cože?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire, když si uvědomil, že nevnímal. Cítil, jak se chtěl napít vína. Nemohl na to přestat myslet. Joly mu už několikrát říkal, že by o tom měl s někým promluvit. Nebral to v potaz.

„Šel bys?“ zeptal se Enjolras znovu a ukázal na nejvyšší a nejrychlejší horskou dráhu.

„No, nevím, nějak jsem nad tím nepřemejšlel.“

„Bojíš se? Tedy, promiň, máš z toho _respekt_?“

„Snažil ses mě právě teď setřít?“

„Možná,“ řekl Enjolras trochu záhadně a Grantaire se na něj široce usmál. Bylo mu příjemně. Kdy naposledy se cítil takhle uvolněně? A zrovna s ním? Měl pocit, jako kdyby se mu to všechno zdálo.

„Jasně, proč ne. Ještě jsem neviděl Boha blejt.“

„A taky neuvidíš.“

„Uvidíme.“

Grantaire opravdu _neviděl Boha blejt_ , ale Enjolras se občas sám musel přesvědčit, že stačilo ještě pár vteřin a tohle přání by se mu vyplnilo. Bylo mu jasné, že nevypadá nejlépe. Grantaire si ho po jízdě celého prohlížel a sám navrhl, že by bylo lepší, kdyby si na chvíli sedli. Enjolras ale nechtěl ukázat, že s ním zamávala jízda na atrakci primárně pro děti ( _Odrostlejší děti_ , což bylo jediné, čím se snažil uklidnit). Raději zašli na střelnici, kde se přesvědčili, že by rozhodně nemohli být profesionálními zabijáky. Z dvaceti ran se jim povedlo vystřelit jednu růži a malého, plyšového, modrého tygra, který Enjolras Grantairovi okamžitě věnoval. Ten ho, s ruměncem na tváři, přijal a dal si ho do náprsní kapsy, ze které mu čouhaly jeho velké uši. Grantaire nakrmil za ohradou několik zvířat, zatímco Enjolras stál opodál, protože jen co se přiblížil, veškerá zvířata okamžitě zmizela („Asi nejsem dobrý člověk.“ – „Jak tě to napadlo, prosím tě?“ – „Neříká se, že zvířata vycítí nečistou duši?“ – „Spíš vycítí toho, kdo má rohlík. Neber to tak vážně.“).

Po pár hodinách se přeci jen posadili. Seděli na lavičce naproti velké kašně, ve které plul páreček kachen. „Nechceš něco k pití?“ zeptal se najednou Enjolras.

„Víno,“ řekl Grantaire s úsměvem a Enjolras jenom povzdechl obočí. „Cejtim se jak pubertální syn, kterýho matka nepustí na studentskou party, protože tam bude alkohol.“ Enjolras jenom zakroutil hlavou a vydal se k jednomu ze stánku. Grantaire se chvíli díval na to, jak se snažil lámanou francouzštinou koupit, co chtěl. Přišlo mu roztomilé, jak nemotorný Enjolras v naprosto běžných situacích byl. Skoro, jako kdyby dokázal fungovat jen na akademické úrovni. Vše, co se týkalo vztahů a mezilidských vztahů, šlo jednoduše mimo něj. Někdy mu ho bylo až skoro líto.

_To Montparnasse tohle všechno uměl dokonale. Dokázal si lidi namotat kolem prstu. Sbalit holku, která žila v celibátu; sbalit kluka, který byl „stoprocentní heterosexuál“. Neměl problémy okouzlit. Byl hrdý, sebevědomý, někdy trochu arogantní. Ale to bylo jeho kouzlo. Kouzlo, které uchvátilo i Grantaira. A uměl francouzsky. Ach, jeho francouzština. Vždy, když se s Grantairem milovali, mluvil francouzsky. Když—_

Grantaire zakroutil hlavou. Jak je to možné, že i po tom všem, co měl za sebou a jak moc Enjolras snažil, aby na něj nemyslel; se mu do myšlenek přesto vkradl? Připadalo mu, jako kdyby společně do Paříže odjel i jeho stín. Nemohl se ho zbavit. „Tady.“ Enjolras už k němu natahoval ruku s kelímkem a, skoro až trpce, řekl: „Víno.“

Grantaire si tónu jeho hlasu nevšímal, lačně se po kelímku vrhl a skoro celý ho na jeden lok vypil. „Tak to mi chybělo!“ Vykřikl nadšeně. Enjolras si mezitím sedl vedle něj a začal usrkávat ze své kávy. Grantaire se na něj podíval a mírně se usmál. „Co ten pohled, Apollóne?“

„Nemám rád, když piješ.“ Kousl se do rtu. Nechtěl to říct. Někdy říkal věci dříve, než si je promyslel. Snažil se na tom pracovat, ale pokud bylo něco, co ho hodně trápilo nebo byl z něčeho hodně nadšený; nedokázal poručit mozku, aby to nejdříve v klidu promyslel. „Myslel jsem to tak…“ Jazykem si navlhčil rty a podíval se na Grantaira, který měl neutrální výraz ve tváři. „Často piješ, když nemáš, co na práci.“

„Díky za připomenutí, že teď zrovna moc dobře nevycházím,“ řekl trochu naštvaně Grantaire a celý kelímek dopil. Měl chuť si dát další.

„Nevycházíš?“ zeptal se Enjorlas překvapeně a opřel se loktem o lavičku. „Jakto?“

„To nevíš? Umění zrovna moc nevynáší. Copaks nečet o všech těch milovanejch umělcích, co celej život živořej, ale jakmile zdechnout, jsou teprv v módě? Tak to jsem přesně já. Maluju jen proto, že vím, že až jednou zaklepu bačkorama, ty moje hnusy budou viset u někoho v ložnici nad postelí a budou se tím chlubit, jako kdyby to bylo vod samotnýho Boha.“ Grantaire se smál, ale Enjolras se mračil. Normálně na Grantairovy monology, kde se zesměšňoval a ponižoval, moc nereagoval, ale teď zpozorněl. Bylo to už půl roku, co si všiml, že se Grantaire vždycky nějak dostane ke smrti. Třeba jen jednou větou. Ale nezapomněl ji zmínit. Často mluvil o tom, jaké to bude, _až tu nebude_. To Enjolrase děsilo. Hlavně proto, že ostatní nad tím vždy jen mávli rukou a řekli: „ _To je prostě Grantaire“_. Jak je možné, že si toho nikdo nevšiml? „Zase se tváříš, jako bys chtěl zachránit zraněný ptáče ze silnice.“ Enjolras zamrkal a znovu se vrátil do reality. Grantaire se na něj stále díval, ale tentokrát se upřímně usmíval a jeho oči se zase leskly tím typickým způsobem, kvůli kterému cítil, jak se mu rozlétly motýly v břiše. „Beru to pozitivně. Do nebe se nedostanu, ale třeba mě nebude chtít ani peklo, a tak zůstanu duchem a budu strašit tam kde budou mí obrazy. Doufám, že u nějaký pěkný paničky s fakt slušnýma čtyřkama a tlupou milenců, abych se měl na co koukat.“ Grantaire čekal, až se Enjolras zasměje, ale ten mlčel. Díval se na něj pohledem, který u něj ještě nedokázal identifikovat. Raději se podíval před sebe a přiblížil kelímek k ústům. Zapomněl, že už dopil. Nespokojeně si pro sebe zabručel. Chybělo mu víno. Na pokoji, vždycky před tím, než ulehl vedle Enjolrase a před tím, než odešli ven, kdy se vymluvil, že „ _ještě něco zapomněl“_ ; se tajně napil. Za necelé tři dny byla flaška prázdná a on cítil, jak ho svrbí jazyk a klepají se mu prsty.

Enjolras se najednou zvedl z místa. Grantaire se chtěl zeptat, kam to jde, ale nakonec jen otevřel pusu, kterou nedokázal zavřít. Enjolras totiž přešel k nějaké dívce, která stála pod lampou a hrála si se svým telefonem. Enjolras ji poklepal na rameno („Jako nějakej důchodce,“ řekl si pro sebe tiše Grantaire). Dívka se na něj okamžitě podívala a hned, jak ho uviděla, zrůžověla ve tvářích a mírně pootevřela pusu. Grantaire tohle moc dobře znal. Přesně takhle reagoval, když Enjolrase viděl poprvé. Také si myslel, že se mu jen zdá. Enjolras začal něco tiše říkat. Dost tiše na to, aby to Grantaire neslyšel. Dívka se začala usmívat, upravila si vlasy za ucho a sklopila zrak. Růžová na jejích tvářích se pomalu proměňovala v rudou. Grantaire cítil, jak se mu rozklepala ruka, ve které držel prázdný kelímek. Rychle ho vyhodil do koše vedle sebe. Netrefil se. Zhluboka se nadechl. Nedokázal se přinutit, aby se podíval před sebe. Proč měl zase ten hrozný pocit kolem srdce? Jako kdyby ho někdo mačkal a on kvůli tomu nemohl dýchat. Nesnášel to.

Chtěl zavřít oči, na chvíli se soustředit na dýchání, když se k němu Enjolras vrátil. „Tohle je Eva,“ řekl najednou a Grantaire dívku pozdravil mávnutím ruky. „Nechá se namalovat.“

Grantaire zamrkal. „Cože?“ zeptal se ho a trochu se zamračil. „Jak jako—“

„Nechá se namalovat,“ zopakoval Enjolras rozhodným hlasem. „Abys měl něco do svého portfolia.“

„Počkej,“ řekl najednou Grantaire, poposedl si a podíval se na Evu, která se na něj jemně usmívala. „Tohle, tohle jako nemůžeš jen tak dělat. Já, já, já jako mám _co_ malovat, ale nechce se mi, jasný? Jsem prostě hroznej malíř. Chápeš?“

„Nejsi,“ řekl Enjolras hrubším hlasem a podíval se na Evu. „Není. Jenom se podceňuje.“

„Věřím ti,“ řekla jemným hlasem a perfektní angličtinou. „Umělci jsou takoví.“

„Umělci? Jsou tako… Heleďte, prosím, hele, teda. Sakra.“ Grantaire vůbec netušil, jak začít.

„Namaluj ji,“ řekl Enjolras skoro až prosebně. „Třeba se jenom zaměřuješ na špatné modely. Koho si naposledy namaloval?“

„Tebe.“ Enjolras se zarazil a Grantaire cítil, jak mu zrudly uši. „Teda, né tebe! Tebe nikdy! Tebe jsem nikdy nenamaloval. Copak si myslíš, že jsem tě někdy namaloval? Stál si mi někdy modelem?“

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras tiše. „Právě že… nikdy.“

„Tak vidíš, Apollóne,“ řekl Grantaire a opřel se více do lavičky. Musel zhluboka vydechnout. Skoro se prozradil. Občas sice někoho požádal, aby mu stál modelem v jeho ateliéru nebo u něj doma v obývacím pokoji, ale normálně se spíše zaměřoval na modely, které jim nabízela škola v rámci anatomického kreslení. Přišlo mu zvláštní, dívat se na své kamarády přes plátno a paletu barev. Cítil se nejistě. A vlastně mu to ani tak moc nevyhovovalo. Měl pocit, že potřeboval na plátno dát něco _lepšího_ a _krásnějšího_ až skoro _božského_. Když poprvé viděl Enjolrase, jeho první myšlenka byla: _„Tebe bych moh malovat denně.“_ , to musel přiznat; ale nikdy to nahlas neřekl. Když ale kreslil, často se mu dostával do myšlenek, a ačkoliv to nikdy nezamýšlel, Enjolrase kreslil pravidelně. Vylepšoval si na něm anatomii těla, svaly, oči, vlasy. Ach, _ty vlasy_. Když se potkali, měl je nad zadek. Vždycky je měl pečlivě sepnuté v drdolu, ale jednou, jen jedinkrát, ho viděl s rozpuštěnými vlasy. Po jedné demonstraci. Trčely do všech stran, zakrývaly mu tvář. Vypadaly jako záliv zlatého oceánu. Grantaire od něj nemohl odtrhnout oči. Dva měsíce na to se ostříhal. Když viděl Enjolrase s jeho novým střihem, kdy měl skoro vyholené postranní strany, hutnější ostrůvek na středu hlavy a nad jedním uchem vyholený znak; zamiloval se do jeho šíje. Měl ji nádherně bílou, kůže byla napnutá, bez vrásky, přímo uprostřed měl malou pihu. Měl pro šíje slabost. Když si kolem ní poprvé nasadil stříbrný řetízek, co dostal od Courfeyraca jako poděkování za pomoc při přijímačkách na právnickou fakultu; z ruky mu vypadla sklenička s vínem. Uprostřed Musainu. Během srazu. Všichni se na něj dívali. I Enjolras. Bylo to trapné.

Malování pro něj byl druh terapie. Měl s ním takový podivný milenecko-nenávistný vztah. Malování miloval a vzájemně mu ubližovalo a odhalovalo na něm vše špatné. Když se díval na Enjolrasovy kresby, miloval, že s ním byl v jedné místnosti a měl to privilegium si s jeho tělem, obličejem a _vlasy_ , dělat co chtěl; a vzájemně nenáviděl, že ho nemohl namalovat tak dokonale a opravdově. Plátna ničil, ale kresby ve skicácích mu zůstaly.

Do doby, než je viděl Montparnasse. Nezamýšlel to a rozhodně nechtěl svého partnera vystavovat tomu, aby se díval (a zjistil), jak moc obsesivní jedním z jeho přátel (byl opravdu jeho „přítel“?) je. Byla to náhoda. Grantaire se šel vykoupat, ulevit si po náročném dni, _připravit se na žhavou noc_. Když se vracel z koupelny a utíral si ručníkem mokré vlasy, Montparnasse seděl na pohovce, v ruce pět jeho skicáků, všechny rozevřené. Podíval se na Grantaira chladným pohledem, tváře měl červené a rty sevřené. Otevřel je, aby mohl říct—

„Grantaire?“ Černovlásek sebou škubl. Rychle se podíval před sebe. Enjolras si ho prohlížel a dívka očima těkala mezi oběma. „V pohodě?“ Grantaire se zhluboka nadechl a jen pokýval hlavou. „Takže Evu namaluješ?“

„Ježiši, Apollóne, jsi tak zkurveně přesvědčující.“ Grantaire by odpřisáhnul, že se na něj Enjolras usmál. „Ale… ale já sebou nic nemám. Víš co, abych moh někoho namalovat, tak bych taky tak trochu potřeboval nějakej papír a tu—“ Enjolras otevřel svůj batoh a vytáhl z něj Grantairův skicák. Dal mu ho na klín. Položil na něj několik tužek. „To… to jsou moje věci,“ zašeptal Grantaire tiše a podíval se Enjolrasovi do tváře. „Kde jsi vzal moje věci?“

„Maluj,“ řekl skoro až přísně.

„Dobře,“ zašeptal Grantaire. Připadal si jako dítě, které právě jeho otec donutil si sednout k domácímu úkolu. Enjolras jako otec. Přísný, ochotný, odhodlaný pomoct, ale i jasný v tom, co je správné a špatné. Třeba by si nechal říkat _„Taťka“_ —Grantaire rychle zakroutil hlavou. Na tohle teď, a vlastně ani nikdy jindy, nemohl myslet! „Tak jo, jak že si to – Eva?“ Eva jen pokývala hlavou. „No, nejsem zrovna nejrychlejší. Pár holek sice říkalo, že je to super vlastnost, ale v malování zrovna ne.“ Enjolras si nahlas povzdechl a Eva se uchechtla. „Takže, moc nevím, kolik máš času a nerad bych tě zdržoval, ale budu se snažit, abys odešla aspoň s kusem svý hlavy.“

„To by bylo fajn.“

„Super. Tak se prosím tě posaď tady takhle ke mně, na konec lavičky.“ Eva ho poslechla, sedla si naproti němu a podívala se mu do tváře. Nádherně se usmívala. „Páni, takhle poslouchat cizího člověka? Rodiče tě asi dobře vychovali a vzájemně tě asi nikdy moc nevarovali před cizinci.“

„Před takhle krásnými ne,“ řekla s roztomilým ruměncem a na vteřinu se podívala na Enjolrase. Ten si toho nevšiml.

Grantaire to však viděl. Jenom se uchechtl. „Chápu tě,“ řekl s úsměvem. „Tak nohu přes nohu, vlasy přes rameno na hrudník, uvolni se, bude to chvilku trvat.“ Grantaire otevřel skicák, vzal do ruky jednu z tužek a zkušeně začal pohybovat zápěstím. „Rád si při malování povídám, nebude ti to vadit?“

„Ne,“ odpověděla.

„Skvěle, tak Evo, ty asi nejseš z Paříže, co?“

„Jsem tu na dovolené.“

„Stejně jako my,“ řekl Grantaire skoro až nadšeně. „Co tady?“

„Zásnuby.“

„Gratuluji.“

„Děkuji.“

„Kde máš svého vyvoleného?“

„Nesedla mu jedna horská dráha.“

„Ajaj, poblijón?“

„Ty děti, co tam pod námi čekaly na jízdu, by mohly vyprávět.“ Oba se tomu zasmáli.

Enjolras seděl na okraji kašny. Ani jeden si nevšimli, že si od nich popošel. Díval se na ně, prohlížel si je. Vlastně ani netušil, proč se najednou rozhodl Evu oslovit. Věděl ale, že chce vidět, jak Grantaire pracuje.

Vytáhl ze svého batohu foťák a zaměřil se hledáčkem na Grantaira. Několikrát cvaknul. Černovlásek si toho nevšiml. Enjolras si nedokázal fotografie ani zkontrolovat, jen cvakal a cvakal a cvakal. Po chvíli foťák odložil a položil si ho do klína. Nedokázal z Grantaira spustit oči. Tak to byla přeci jen pravda. Joly mu často vyprávěl, jak zvláštně Grantaire při práci vypadá („Zvláštně?“ – „Prostě jinak.“). Jeho oči se třpytily. Ruce se pohybovaly ladně. Neustále se usmíval. Měl roztomile růžové uši. Vypadal sebejistěji, hrději, _vážněji_.

Enjolras nasucho polkl, zhluboka se nadechl a raději foťák schoval zpět do batohu. Díval se na zip, jako kdyby čekal, že mu začne vysvětlovat, proč má chuť Grantaira pevně obejmout a nasát do plic jeho vůni. Tu krásnou a ostrou kolínskou spojenou s jeho sladkou a zvláštní vůni umělce.

„Enjolrasi.“ Blonďáček se podíval před sebe. Grantaire i Eva stáli vedle sebe. Vedle jejího boku stál muž, možná jen o pár roků starší, s černými, hustými vlasy a velkýma zelenýma očima. Usmíval a neustále se díval na papír, který Eva držela v rukou a hihňala se. „Hotovo,“ řekl hrdě a zvedl bradu. Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou a vrátil se ke svému kamarádovi. „Mějte se krásně. A oslavte pořádně to zasnoubení.“

„To se neboj,“ řekl muž a políbil svou partnerku na tvář, pevně ji objal kolem boku a s mávnutím ruky odcházeli. Pořád se dívali na papír a hlasitě nad ním diskutovali. „Zamilovnej páreček. Ještě chvíli a poblil bych se taky.“ Podíval se na Enjolrase, který se stále díval jejich směrem. „Hele, sice jsem si za to nenechal zaplatit, protože, co bych to byl za umělce, kdybych občas něco nenamaloval jen ta zadara, že jo? Ale něco jsem od nich dostal.“ Dal Enjolrasovi do ruky lístek. Ten si ho začal se zájmem prohlížet. „Vyjížďka lodí po Seině, nějaká okružní jízda pro turisty. Prý to už nestíhaj, tak mi ty lístky daly, aby nepropadly. Sice na tyhle vokázalý věci fakt nejsem, ale nechceš jít? Sice je to hlavně pro páry, hezky při západu slunce, ale tak—“

„Moc rád,“ řekl Enjolras upřímně.

„Super. Tak pojď.“

S tím si oba sbalili své věci a odešli na nejbližší zastávku. Netrvalo dlouho a už jim kapitán kontroloval lístky a smýkal před nimi čepicí s přáním krásné plavby. Oba vyšli po schodech na horní palubu a zasedli dvě místa skoro až vzadu. Foukal mírný studený vánek. Grantaire se opřel o zábradlí a díval se dolů, jak se čeří voda. „Nikdy jsi na takové plavbě nebyl?“ zeptal se Enjolras, kdy seděli na svých místech už patnáct minut a ani jeden nebyl schopný jediného slova.

„Ne,“ řekl stroze Grantaire a stále se díval ze zábradlí dolů. Ozvala se rána, která oznamovala, že se z lodi sejmuly schůdky. Za chvíli loď nastartovala svůj motor a pomalým tempem plula do středu Seiny. Enjolras během chvíle pozval monotónní zvuk motoru, připadal mu jako ukolébavka. Chtěl zavřít oči a nechal se unášet tím zvukem, společně se zvukem vánku a šepotu vody. Pohled na zapadající slunce byl ale krásnější. To, jak se paprsky dotýkaly všech budov, stromů, lidí; bylo okouzlující. Znovu se natáhl po svém foťáku a chtěl se s ním natočit směrem ke Grantairovi, který seděl blíže k nádhernému parku s fontánou, který Enjolrase zaujal; když se mu dostal do záběru. Enjolras se chvíli přes hledáček díval na svého kamaráda, ale spoušť nestiskl. Pomalu dával foťák dolů a zadíval se na Grantaira svýma očima.

Stále se opíral rukama o zábradlí, ale tentokrát se díval před sebe. Vlasy mu vlály v jemném vánku, vypadal uvolněně, ale něco – _něco_ – na něm bylo zvláštní. Jako kdyby najednou posmutněl. Vypadal jako kdyby se každou chvíli měl rozbrečet. „Dneska… to bylo fajn,“ řekl najednou.

Enjolras zamrkal. „Ano, to bylo,“ řekl a schoval foťák do batohu.

„Po dlouhý době, jsem se cejtil fakt… fakt dobře.“ S každým slovem byl jeho hlas tišší.

„To jsem rád.“

„Díky,“ řekl skoro až neslyšitelně a pohled zaměřil znovu na vodu. Enjolras si byl jistý, že to, co se v nich lesklo, byly slzy.

Rozhodl se, že bude lepší, když už nebude nic říkat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na napsání této kapitoly jsem se těšila už od samého začátku, co jsem si dělala letmý náčrt toho, čeho by se každá kapitola měla týkat. Dotýká se totiž tématu, o kterém ráda píši a vlastně i diskutuji v reálném životě. Vztahy a jejich dopad na lidskou osobnost. Viděla jsem ale před sebou hned následující šestou kapitolu - která naopak pro mě bude asi nejtěžší na napsání, a tak jsem si s touhle dávala trochu načas. Nakonec jsem se ji snažila vychutnat a povedlo se mi napsat skoro 15.000 slov. Ups. Přeji příjemné čtení!
> 
> PS: Doufám, že jste všichni zdravý! Myslete na sebe!

„Dnešní plány?“ zeptal se Grantaire, když upíjel z hořkého černého čaje, zatímco Enjolras teprve nakousl svou snídani. Grantaire ani ještě pořádně nerozlepil oči a vlasy mu trčely do všech stran. Enjolrasovi přišel v tu chvíli neskonale roztomilý.

Rychle zakroutil hlavou. Na takové myšlenky bylo ještě brzy. „Vlastně jsem uvažoval nad tím, že bych nechal výběr na tobě. Opět.“ Grantaire otevřel jedno oko. „Včera se mi to líbilo. Vyznáš se tu. Znáš místa, která by mě ani nenapadla hledat, natož zkoumat. Možná bude lepší, pokud se nechám tentokrát vést někým jiným.“ Znělo to jako výzva.

„Mám jedno oblíbený místo,“ začal Grantaire a dopil svůj čaj. „Za městem, není to daleko. Jestli ti nevaděj vlaky, je to docela příjemná cesta. A myslím si, že by tam teď nemuselo bejt moc turistů. Vlastně jsem jich tam zase tolik nikdy neviděl.“

„Dobrá, to zní zajímavě,“ souhlasil Enjolras a znovu se zaměřil na svou snídani.

Za hodinu a půl už vystupovali z vlaku, který je dovezl do města Provins. Enjolras ani netušil, že nějaké takové město existuje. Hned co vystoupil ze dveří vlaku ho zaujalo prostředí, které ho uvítalo. Kamenné zdi, nádherné květiny, skoro až historický dech uliček. Měl pocit, jako kdyby se najednou ocitl ve středověku. Překvapilo ho, ale kolik viděl lidí, zejména turistů. Nezmiňoval se Grantaire náhodou o tom, že je tu klid? Grantaire nic neříkal, jednoduše s Enjolrasem zkušeně zašel za několik uliček a během chvíle se ocitli před Cézarovou věží. „Pojďme,“ řekl Grantaire rozhodně a okamžitě začal vyšlapávat schody nahoru. Enjolras se před dveřmi podíval zpátky na ulici. Nikoho neviděl. Grantaire prostě vždycky znal cestu, jak lidem zmizet z dohledu. Když vyšli až na samotný vrchol věže, Grantaire se vzepřel na rukách a podíval se dolů. Enjolras k němu přiskočil a už se ho snažil chytil za boky a stáhnout dolů. Grantaire se ale jen smál. „Neboj se, Apollóne, mě se jen tak rychle nezbavíš. Takhle skončit nechci. Já to mám promyšlený.“ Enjolras sebou cuknul. Opravdu teď řekl— „Koukni, támhle pudem. Dělaj tam ty nejlepší cibulový koláče. Ty musíš ochutnat!“ Grantaire se pustil, obešel Enjolrase a už si to znovu mířil k točitým schodům zpátky. Enjolras se díval za jeho mizející postavou a zamračil se. Grantaire byl i normálně hodně hyperaktivní a občas až dost splašený; ale teď mu to přišlo – zvláštní. Jako kdyby to Grantaire jen hrál. Vůbec se mu nedíval do tváře. Cestou se ho nesnažil okouzlit jeho znalostmi historie a umění. Od rána mu nepochválil jeho vzhled (Jen za poslední dny slyšel následovné – „Vlasy ti září zlatem.“, „Tvé oči vypadají jako zrcadla do vesmíru toho nejtajemnějšího nitra.“, „Kdyby si Bůh měl vybrat, jestli znova stvořit Adama a Evu nebo Tebe, už byste spolu dávno hráli domino!“, „Nechci tě nějak chválit, ale spíš ty vůbec? Jako chápeš, že furt vypadáš dobře i po tom, co se vzbudíš z toho nejprkennějšího snu?!“, „Ty kalhoty ti sednou, máš v nich pěknej zadek. Ne že bych se na tvůj zadek koukal. Ale věřím, že ostatní jo.“) – ale ne že by na tom Enjolrasovi záleželo.

Město bylo nádherné. Enjolras se snažil vnímat staré hradby, nádherné domy, obchody a květiny, s takovým nadšením jako minulé dny. Ale nešlo to. Grantaire kráčel o několik kroků před ním. Nic neříkal, dokonce si ani nepobrukoval; když kolem nich prošla pěkná dívka nebo muž, nereagoval. Prostě šel a nic neříkal. Zastavil se jen u jednoho obchůdku, aby koupil dva kusy cibulového koláče. „Je to dobrý,“ řekl prostě, ani se na něj nepodíval, dal mu kus koláče do ruky a šel dál. Nezastavil se u kostela, nezastavil se před vstupem do zachovalého podzemí, nezastavil se před památníkem. Prostě jen kráčel uličkami, které byly stejně tiché jako on. Enjolrase to začínalo dusit. Snažil se najít v sobě trochu nadšení a fotit krásy místa, aby měl na co vzpomínat. Když přijel, byl nadšený. Proč měl ale teď pocit, že chce utéct?

„Počkej,“ řekl najednou Enjolras. Už to nemohl vydržet. „Počkej chvíli.“ Grantaire se zastavil a otočil se. V ruce držel celý kus koláče. Ani si z něj neukousl. Co vlastně dneska jedl? Enjolras si nemohl vzpomenout. „Děje se něco?“ zeptal se černovláska opatrně.

„Co by se mělo dít?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire a párkrát zamrkal. Vypadalo to, že se snaží vypadat co nejvíce zmateně a neutrálně. Ale Enjolras to viděl. Viděl jeho oči, které byly plné smutku. Byly prázdné a křičely. Na co? A proč? To Enjolras netušil.

„Přijdeš mi nějaký…“ Ne, to byl špatný začátek. Upozornit člověka, co, zřejmě, trpí, na to, že nevypadá dobře? Nebude pak mluvit. Bude se ho snažit přesvědčit, že je všechno v pořádku. Musel na to jinak. „Neposadíme se někde? Už chodíme docela dlouho. Nechci si stěžovat, ale po těch dnech plných cestování, už to trochu cítím a potřebuji odpočinek.“

Enjolras čekal, že si z něj Grantaire začne dělat legraci („Stárneš, Apollóne! Olymp za tebe bude držet týdenní smutek!“), nahrál mu na smeč – ale nic. Grantaire si ho jen prohlédl, pak se trochu zamračil, zdálo se, že přemýšlí. „Tak o dvě ulice dál je restaurace, kde dělají výborné _crème brûlée_ , nebo pak kdybys měl chuť ještě na rohu je jedna taková malá kavárna, tam sice nedělají nic k jídlu, ale kávu tam maj fakt dobrou. Nebo se můžeme vrátit k hradbám, tam je restaurací dost a můžem si něco vybrat.“

„Já jsem spíše doufal v něco klidnějšího.“

Grantaire pozvedl jedno obočí. „Jako třeba?“ Enjolras ukázal prstem doprava a trochu nahoru. Grantaire se podíval směrem, kterým mu ukazoval a uchechtl se. Poprvé, za celý den, dal najevo něco jiného než nepříjemné ticho. „Neříkal si, že tě bolej nohy?“

„A?“

„Ukazuješ mi jeden z největších krpálů, který jsem kdy šel.“ Enjolras nevěděl, co mu na to říct. Nechtěl se s ním začít bavit o jeho pocitech uprostřed prázdné ulice, která vedla rodinnými domky. Měl pocit, jako kdyby je někdo neustále pozoroval. Grantaire si ho chvíli prohlížel. Enjolras se ani nehnul. „Já tě vobčas fakt nechápu,“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe. Enjolras tušil, že to asi neměl slyšet. Ale slyšel. A nevěděl, co si o tom myslet. „Tak pojď,“ řekl a pokusil se o úsměv. Blonďáček poznal, že je hraný. Grantaire se k němu znovu otočil zády a zašel s ním do další, ještě užší a tišší, uličky. Enjolras měl pocit, jako kdyby ho pronásledoval. Připadal si jako zatoulaný pes, co nahání svého páníčka. Tohle přirovnání se mu nelíbilo. Čím více mlčeli, tím více se bál cokoliv říct a na cokoliv myslet. Jeho vnitřní hlas byl ale neutišitelný. Proč najednou křičel tak moc hlasitě?

Grantaire měl pravdu. Byl to jeden z největších a nejprudších kopců, které kdy vycházel. Na některých místech to nebylo tak strmé, ale o to více zdlouhavé. Pokud ho nohy do té doby nebolely, teď už ano. V polovině cesty měl chuť se Grantaira zeptat, jestli by se nevrátili do města. Někdy měl hloupé nápady. „Už tam budem,“ řekl po několikáté Grantaire. To dokázalo Enjolrasovi nalít novou energii do žil. Zatnul zuby a šel za ním.

Po třiceti minutách, kdy měl pocit, že mu srdce vyskočí z hrudníku; se dostali na samotný vrchol kopce. Pár kroků od hrany skály byla lavička. Zdálo se, že ji někdo pravidelně čistí. Grantaire si na ni okamžitě sedl. Enjolras netušil proč byl rád, že se Grantaire nerozhodl dojít na kraj skály a podívat se z ní dolů. Proč měl o něj najednou takový strach?

Posadil se vedle něj. Sundal si batoh ze zad a vyndal vodu. Nejdříve ji podal Grantairovi, který ji ale gestem odmítl. Na čele měl pár kapiček potu, tváře trochu červené a hrudník se mu zvedal rychleji; ale jinak na něm nešlo nic znát. Skoro jako kdyby uběhl jen pár kroků. Enjolras ale tušil, že nevypadá moc dobře. Vždy, když se mu rozbušilo srdce, ať už z toho, že veřejně vystupoval; nebo ze školy, kde nervózně poklepával nohou před zkušebnou; nebo jen z filmu, u kterého se bál; zrudl ve tvářích, na čele, krku i hrudníku. Vypadal jako kdyby se osypal. Joly se mu vždycky vyhýbal a snažil se ho zkoumat. Jako kdyby mu to už tak nepřipadalo trapné. Raději se napil.

Seděli tam asi deset minut, srdce se jim uklidnila a oba se dívali na slunce, co pomalu zapadalo. Obloha byla ale ještě jasně modrá. Bylo ještě dost času, než se setmí a budou muset vyrazit na poslední spoj do Paříže. Enjolras otevřel svůj batoh, vytáhl z ní dvě čokoládové sušenky a jednu podal Grantairovi. „Cože? Ty máš u sebe sladký a nic mi neřekneš? Mě? Takovýmu milovníkovi sladkýho?“ Upřímně se usmál a sušenku si od něj vzal. Enjolras byl rád, že vidí jeho úsměv. Cítil se o něco lehčí. Z kamene na jeho hrudi se odlomil malý kousek. Sice se černovlásek usmíval na čokoládu, a ne na něj, ale bral to jako pokrok. Alespoň pro dnešek.

Grantaire se do sušenky hned pustil a během chvíle už měl v sobě půlku. Enjolras si jen lehce ukousl. Neměl hlad, ale potřeboval si ještě něco promyslet. Jídlo mu na chvíli zabránilo říkat hlouposti.

Když Grantaire dojedl a strčil si obal do kapsy, Enjolras se ho znovu zeptal: „Děje se něco?“

Grantaire se na něj podíval a trochu se zamračil. „Co by se mělo dít?“

„Jsi dnes nějaký zamlklý.“ Ano, to byla lepší varianta od věty: _„Tvé mlčení mě děsí. Vypadáš smutně. Nevím, co se děje a tíží mě to. Psychicky i fyzicky. Mám pocit, jako kdyby mě ty tvé oči dusily. Proč jsou dneska tak tmavé? Jak to, že nesvítí? Proč mám pocit, že se z nich ztratil všechen lesk? Proč mám chuť tě obejmout a chtít po tobě vysvětlit všechny záhady vesmíru?“_ Netušil, kde se v něm najednou vzalo tolik poetismu. Byl ale rozhodnutý, to raději neříkat.

„Nemám vždycky co říct, Apollóne.“ Přezdívka. Dobrá. Takže to asi nebude tak vážné.

„Ty máš vždy co říct.“

„Jo, to je pravda. Asi mě znáš líp než já sám sebe.“ Hořkost. Dobrá. To znělo vážně. Enjolras už se nadechoval, že něco řekne, ale Grantaire ho předstihl: „Promiň,“ řekl tiše, skoro jako kdyby se bál to slovo říct. „Promiň,“ zopakoval o něco hlasitěji. Neznělo to ale sebejistě. „Dneska, je to… je to na hovno,“ řekl upřímně a rukou si prohrábl svou černou kštici. „Všechno je na hovno. Dneska.“ Zopakoval. Ze své kapsy vytáhl malé pouzdro. Měl v něm pár tužek, malých, už hodně použitých, některé v sobě měly rýhy od jeho nehtů. Zahrabal v něm a vyndal z něj svazek dvou klíčů. Jeden byl dlouhý, zlatý; druhý maličkatý, stříbrný; drželo je černé poutko. Enjolras si je prohlédl, pak se podíval na Grantaira, který si je prohlížel také. „Klíčky od mého bytu.“ S tím se podíval na Enjolrase. „Pro Montparnasseho. Chtěl jsem mu je dát. Abychom spolu mohli bydlet. U mě. Dneska máme výročí. Teda—měli bychom.“ S tím klíčky schoval zpět do pouzdra u své kapsy u lehké, jarní bundy.

Ach. Tak proto. Najednou to všechno dávalo smysl. To mlčení, ten pohled, _to chování_. Grantaire nebyl _jenom_ smutný; byl _zraněný_. Enjolras si ho chvíli prohlížel. Grantaire se díval před sebe na zapadající slunce. Mnul si ruce. Jeho myšlenky na něj nejspíše křičely stejně, jako jeho. „Proč je u sebe nosíš?“

„Po pravdě – zapomněl jsem na ně. Schoval jsem si je tam. Možná někdy po Vánocích. Úplně mi to vypadlo. Po těch měsících bez něj…“ Odmlčel se. „Našel jsem je včera. Když jsem maloval tu holku.“

„Sakra,“ řekl najednou Enjolras. Grantaire se na něj zvědavě podíval. „Já… já jsem ti tam dal—“

„Nemohl jsi to tušit Apollóne,“ řekl s mírným úsměvem Grantaire. „Jsem rád, že ses mi v těch věcech nehrabal. I když je pořád dost sprostý se někomu vloupat do jeho kufru.“

„Už jsem se za to omluvil.“ Enjolras Grantairovi do bytu koupil jeho oblíbené červené víno.

„A já ti za to děkuji,“ řekl upřímně Grantaire, když si vzpomněl, že po tom, co Enjolras usnul, se schoval s flaškou do koupelny. Zapnul vodu ve sprše, sedl si na záchodové prkénko a celou flašku do půl hodiny vypil. V ústech cítil hořkost. Netušil, jestli to bylo z vína, nebo ze slz, které se mu samovolně spouštěly po tváři. Když dopil, vypnul vodu (v duchu litoval Valjeana za to, kolik bude muset za jejich týdenní pobyt doplácet za vodu) a flašku šel ještě ten večer vyhodit do popelnice před dům. Enjolras si ráno všiml, že flaška chybí. Nic ale neříkal. Grantaire mu byl vděčný.

„Jaké to vlastně bylo?“

„Co myslíš?“

„Chodit s Montparnassem?“

To Grantaira zaskočilo. Enjolras se na něj díval pohledem, který u něj neznal. Nebylo to pohrdání, ani lítost. Zvědavost? Zakroutil hlavou. Nechtěl si něco namlouvat. Enjolras na takové plytké povídání nebyl. Jistě to dělal jen ze slušnosti. Copak by se o něj takhle zajímal? „Nemusíš to se mnou probírat, Apollóne, od toho jsou psychouši a ano, já ti teda slíbím, že až dojedem zpátky do Londýna, k nějakýmu se objednám. Neslíbím si datum, čas, ani rok, ale jednou určitě.“ S tím se pokusil zasmát. Instiktivně si sáhl do kapsy u kalhot. Hned na to tiše povzdechl. Zapomněl si koupit cigarety.

„Tak jsem to nemyslel,“ řekl Enjolras na svou obranu. „Nemusíš o tom mluvit.“

„Jasně, koho by to zajímalo, že jo?“ zeptal se uštěpačně Grantaire a rychle dodal: „Fakt promiň, já jsem v tomhle úplně hroznej. Když mám blbou náladu, prostě tím všechny v okolí padesáti kilometrů nakazím jak nějaká kapénková nemoc.“ Snažil se zasmát, ale Enjolras poznal, že to hraje. Měl moc upřímný pohled. _Pohled bolesti_.

Opět utichli. Enjolras chvíli naslouchal zpěvu ptáků, kteří se usadili na větvi naproti nim. Díval se, jak zpívali, pak si navzájem čechrali peří. Jeden byl tmavě modrý, druhý světle žlutý. Podíval se na slunce před nimi. Začínalo mít nádhernou světle oranžovou barvu. „Před třemi lety jsem byl na Ruském kole,“ začal Enjolras a zhluboka se nadechl. Musel to říct. Pokud chce něco vědět o Grantairově životě, musí začít sám. „Bylo to rande. Jmenoval se George.“

Grantaire se na Enjolrase zprudka otočil. „Cože?“ zeptal se překvapeně a Enjolras se jen pousmál, ale nepodíval se na něj. „Tys byl… na… před třemi… _cože_?“ zopakoval překvapeně.

Enjolras si pobaveně povzdechl. Začal si mnout ruce. Nikdy se o svém soukromém životě nebavil. Teď ale věděl, že musí. „Před pěti lety jsem začal chodit na škole do debatního kroužku, před čtyřmi lety jsem se stal jeho předsedou, před tři a půl rokem se do něj přidal George a před třemi lety mě pozval na rande do zábavního parku.“

„Cože?!“ zopakoval Grantaire hlasitě. „Ty… ty _randíš_?!“

Enjolras měl pocit, že mu z jeho hlasitého křičení praskne bubínek. „Ano, Grantaire, já _randím_.“

„To snad – to snad – to snad – jako fakt?!“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „Jaktože o tom nevím!?“

„Moc o tom nemluvím. Vlastně…“ Enjolras se zamračil. „Asi vůbec.“

„ _Asi vůbec?_ Jako – jako s nikým?“

„Proč bych měl? Nikoho nemám.“

„Ale randíš!“ zopakoval Grantaire překvapeně. „To ani Combeferre – (Enjolras zakroutil hlavou) – Courfeyrac? – (Enjolras zakroutil hlavou) – Feuilly?! – (Enjolras zakroutil hlavou) – Nikdo? (Enjolras pokýval hlavou) – Opravdu? Jako, cože to? Jako, jsem poctěnej, že mi to říkáš, ale co tak najednou? Ježiš, jak mám na to reagovat, vždyť my si všichni myslíme, že umřeš jako panic! Sakra, já jsem na to vsadil sto éček!“

„Tak to si je prohrál už dávno.“

„Jak jako prohrál – Oh. Můj. _Bože._ “ Grantaire vykulil oči. „Prosím tě, neříkej mi, že teď se mi tu snažíš namluvit, že máš… že máš… že máš _sex_.“

„Grantaire, jestli to nebudeš brát vážně, zvedám se a odcházím.“ Jeho hlas zněl dost varovně na to, aby Grantaire zpozorněl. „Chci slyšet o tobě. Chci slyšet o tom, čím sis prošel. Nejen s Montparnassem. Ale se všemi. Chci vědět, proč na jednu stranu lásku obdivuješ a na druhou ji haníš. To samé s manželstvím. To samé s láskou do konce života.“ Grantaire sebou trochu trhl. Tohle nečekal. „A jestli jediný důvod, jak tě přimět mluvit, je svěřit se ti se svým vlastním životem, přijde mi to fér. Ale jen pokud o to stojíš.“

„Jasně, že o to stojím,“ řekl Grantaire rázně. „Jen, mě, to prostě – chápeš – _překvapilo_.“

„Chápu. Ale nebudu pokračovat, pokud se k tomu budeš stavět jako pubertální holka.“

„Nechci ti to slíbit, vždyť víš jakej jsem.“

„Vím,“ řekl Enjolras a usmál se na něj. „Ale—“

„Ne, dobře, Apollóne, takže, uděláme dohodu, jo? Svěříš se mi, já budu poslouchat, možná občas řeknu nějakou nemístnou poznámku, ale budu poslouchat. A pak se svěřím já. I s – i s – i s Montparnassem. Dohodnuto?“

„Dohodnuto,“ řekl Enjolras hned a znovu se podíval na západ slunce. „Mám pokračovat nebo chceš, aby začal od začátku?“

„Tohle nebyl – Ach. Můj. Bože! – tohle mi ani nikdo neuvěří – ne, neboj, nebudu to nikomu říkat. Prosím, začni od začátku. A když budeš chtít bejt detailní, tak můžeš.“

„To nebude nutné.“

„Musel jsem poslouchat tvůj dvouhodinovej monolog o krácení daní; tohle snesu.“

Proč měl ale Enjolras pocit, že jsou věci, které mu rozhodně nemůže říct? Chtěl se mu svěřit. Vlastně neměl nikoho, s kým by se o tom mohl bavit. Combeferre byl pro něj jako bratr, ale byli na sebe tak silně napojení, že měl občas pocit, že ho jeho starostlivost dusí. Potřeboval mít před ním alespoň nějaké tajemství. A to bylo právě tohle. Courfeyrac byl jeho přítelem ještě déle než Combeferre, ale věděl, jak obrovské haló by z toho jeho mladší kamarád dělal. Už nikdy by nesklapl a neustále by se ho vyptával na všechny detaily jeho nejintimnějšího života. Nebyl na to připravený a vlastně si nebyl jistý, jestli někdy bude. Feuilly byl někdo, u koho se cítil v bezpečí a vlastně tak dobře, jako s nikým jiným. Ale cítil, že to není ten pravý, komu by se s tím měl smířit. Věděl, že něco cítí ke Grantairovi. Nehodlal se to pojmenovat, ale ani popírat. Ale to, co ho vázalo k Feuillymu, ho skoro až děsilo. Věděl, že by se ho nikdy nedokázal vzdát. Měl pocit, že kdyby se mu svěřil, něco mezi nimi by se zničilo. Ostatní byli jeho přátelé, velmi blízcí a miloval je celým svým srdcem, ale nepřipadali mu jako ti, kterým by se měl svěřovat. Tak mlčel. Hrál si na nedostupného. Mluvil o svém milostném životě jako o dobrovolném celibátu. Všichni to přijali.

„Dobrá,“ řekl si spíše pro sebe, aby zastavil tok vlastních myšlenek. „Když mi bylo jedenáct, poprvé jsem políbil holku. Už ani nevím, jak se jmenovala. Byla to taková ta typická, první pusa. Nelíbilo se mu to.“ Grantaire se uchechtl. „Podruhé jsem políbil holku na střední škole, v prváku. Bylo mi patnáct. Byla to spolužačka z vedlejší třídy. Nevím ani proč jsme se tenkrát políbili. Myslím, že jsem se jí líbil. Ona mě moc ne, ale když se ke mně naklonila, neuhnul jsem. Nechal jsem se políbil. Překvapivě, ani tohle se mi nelíbilo. Pak ale přišel Alan.“ Enjolras se nad vzpomínkou pousmál. „Syn našeho profesora literatury. Občas s námi jezdil na výlety. Zajímal se o historii a měl šílenou zálibu ve vlacích. Mluvil o nich skoro pořád. Jednou jsme právě se třídou jeli do vlakového muzea, Alan jel s námi. Nějak jsme se začali bavit, ani nevím jak, prostě jsme si sedli a celou dobu jsme spolu mluvili. O vlacích. O strojích, o kterých absolutně nic nevím. Pozoroval jsem ho, díval jsem se, jak mluví o tom, co miluje a přemýšlel jsem nad tím – _Sakra, ten kluk má nádherné rty_.“

„To je teplý,“ zasmál se Grantaire.

„Překvapivě,“ zasmál se i Enjolras. „Po výletu jsme jeli zpátky do školy a nějaký kluk od nás, takový ten třídní grázlík, měl oslavu svých sedmnáctin. Všichni jsme byli pozvaní, a protože Alana měli všichni rádi, pozval ho také. Původně jsem tam nechtěl jít, ale když Alan souhlasil, šel jsem taky. Připadal jsem si jako stalker. Seděl jsem u baru, v ruce držel už asi hodinu pivo, bylo teplé a nemělo už žádnou pěnu. Pořád jsem ho očima hledal. Skoro s nikým jsem se tu noc nebavil. Ale když jsem ho uviděl – svět se zastavil. Zní to jako klišé. Ale opravdu jsem měl pocit, že vidím jenom jeho a všechno kolem přestalo existovat. No, asi sám moc dobře víš, jak to vypadá na studentských, nezletilých oslavách. Všichni pili, kouřili marihuanu, zvraceli do dřezů a tancovali na stolech, svlékali se… Nelíbilo se mi tam a chtěl jsem jít domů. Ve dveřích mě ale Alan zastavil a ptal se mě – _Kam jdeš? –_ a já jsem zapomněl. Opravdu jsem, ve svých šestnácti letech, po primitivním dotazu od kluka, kterého jsem vlastně ani pořádně neznal, zapomněl, co vlastně dělám. Nabídl mi, že mě doprovodí na zastávku a počká se mnou na autobus. Bavili jsme se, ale po chvíli se mě zeptal – _Jaktože ještě nemáš holku?_ – a já jsem po pravdě odpověděl – _Protože mě holky nezajímají_. Myslím, že mu to došlo dost rychle, protože hned na to se ke mně naklonil a políbil mě.“

Grantaire se chvíli díval na Enjolrase a potom řekl: „Jenom políbil?“

„Jenom políbil,“ odpověděl a podíval se na Grantaira. „Líbali jsme se jen pár minut. Pak přijel autobus a já jsem jel domů, on se vrátil na party.“

„Takže to byl tvůj první kluk?“

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras a pousmál se, když Grantaire zmateně nadzvedl obočí. „Poté oslavě se dal dohromady se sestrou toho třídního grázla. Pak jezdili na výlety společně. Nikdy jsme se pak už nepolíbili a vlastně o tom ani pořádně nemluvili. Nevím, jestli se styděl, za to, co se mezi námi stalo, i když se jednalo jen o nevinné poznávání a experimentování; ale už se mnou ani nebavil. Když s námi ve třeťáku přestal jezdil, protože se za prací odstěhoval do jiného města, ani jsem to nepostřehl.“

„Hajzl.“

„Ne, byl hodný.“

„Hajzl.“

„Dobrá,“ zasmál se Enjolras. „Prvního kluka jsem měl až v maturitním ročníku. Potkali jsme, když jsem pracoval jako číšník v kavárně.“

„Cože?!“ vykřikl znovu Grantaire a Enjolras si nahlas povzdechl. „Promiň, ale – číšník? Jak to, že neděláš v Musainu? Víš, jak bychom ušetřili za chlast?“

„To těžko. Vy propijete celý bar.“

„Není to bráno jako přednost?“

„Jen když platíte.“

„Paní Houchelopová si nikdy nestěžovala, když se občas, no, zdržíme s placením.“

„A díky čemu si myslíš, že to je?“ zeptal se Enjolras a od srdce se usmál. „Myslíš si, že by nás nechala jen tak diskutovat si a propíjet bar, kdyby z toho nic neměla?“

„Pícháš s ní?“ Enjolras se skoro zadusil vlastními slinami. Hned na to se rozesmál. „Promiň, ale jsem teď ze všeho tak zmatenej, že mě napadaj i takový kraviny.“

„Paní Houchelopová je moc milá paní, ale beru ji jen jako dámu, která mi pomáhá v tom, mít místo pro náš kavárenský spolek.“

„Skvěle že jsme si to vyjasnili.“

„Takže, kde jsem – ano, Oliver. Pracoval jsem pravidelně po škole v úterý a ve čtvrtek a celý den v neděli. Už si ani nepamatuji, kdy jsme se viděli poprvé. Myslím, že mě ze začátku asi ani ničím nezaujal. V té době jsem myslela na to, co budu dělat po škole, začal jsem vymýšlet první koncept Přátel Abecedy a onemocněla mi babička. Myšlenkami jsem byl někde jinde. Takže kluk, co každou neděli chodil v devět ráno pro kávu se skořicí a před zavíračkou pro zbytky koláčů; se mi úplně vypařil z hlavy. Pak přišly svátky a já jsem onemocněl, tři týdny jsem doma ležel s chřipkou. Když jsem se vrátil do práce, jedna z pracovnic mi řekla, že se po mě ptal nějaký kluk. Prý tam poslední dny chodil každý den ráno i večer. Někdy si ani nic neobjednal a odešel.“

„To je roztomilý, tvůj první obdivovatel. Takhle veřejnej teda. Věřím, žes jich měl hromadu ani o tom nevíš.“

„Já jsem po tom ale nikdy netoužil. Vždycky mi to připadalo zvláštní. Když jsem pro někoho byl středem zájmu. Mluvit před skupinou lidí? Motivovat je? Rozpálit v nich oheň, který se uvnitř jich samotných nacházel? Bez problémů. Ale osobní obdiv? Vždycky jsem se toho asi trochu bál. Lidé o tobě občas mají dost zkreslené mínění. Hlavně o mě. Upřímně, vadí mi, že lidé na mě vidí jenom hezkou tvářičku.“

„To není pravda,“ řekl Grantaira tiše a trochu se k Enjolrasovi přisunul. Netušil, že jejich povídání bude mít i hloubku. „Jsi mnohem víc.“

„Já vím,“ řekl Enjolras a pokusil se usmát. Grantaire cítil, že je to ještě něco, o čem Enjolras není připravený mluvit. „Když jsem začal svou první směnu v novém roce, objevil se mezi dveřmi a – teď ti to mohu odpřisáhnout – úplně se zaseknul. Mezi dveřmi. Stál tam, díval se na mě, měl otevřenou pusu.“ Enjolras se nad vzpomínkou zasmál. Pořád to viděl před sebou. Enjolras si myslel, že nikdy nebude nikoho milovat. Ale v tu chvíli, když tam viděl Olivera stát a dal si dohromady všechny návštěvy průměrné kavárny; řekl, že by to jednou mohl zkusit. Že třeba, teď, na tomhle místě, v tuhle dobu, má možnost poznat to, co je to _láska_. Všichni o ní mluvili v superlativech. Chtěl to poznat, vědět jaké to je. Cítit se jako všichni ostatní, cítit se _normálně_.

Grantaire se chvíli díval na Enjolrasovu tvář. Byla roztomile růžová, očima se díval před sebe, jako kdyby někoho viděl, ale pohled byl zasněný. Takhle myslel na svého prvního kluka. Takhle myslel na svou _první lásku_. Vzpomínal na něj s úsměvem, růžovými tvářemi. Měl pocit, že viděl jiného člověka. Kde byl ten kluk, co nedokázal Bossuetovi popřát k narození první neteře? Kde byl ten kluk, co nedokázal poznat, jestli je Bahorel naštvaný nebo smutný? Kde byl ten kluk, který nikdy nedal najevo, že chápe Grantairův zájem?

_Poznal to. Jen se mu prostě nelíbíš._

„Doprdele,“ zašeptal si pro sebe Grantaire. Ale Enjolras to slyšel. Otočil se na něj, zasněný pohled byl pryč, tvářím se vrátila normální barva. Párkrát zamrkal. „Sakra, promiň, já jsem si jenom vzpomněl, chápeš, na svoji první lásku. Takhle pěkně o tom mluvit nebudu. Budu… budu… pokračuj, prosím tě,“ řekl raději a dal si do pusy další kus sušenky. Nechutnala mu.

„Jistě,“ řekl Enjolras a nadechl se. „Budu to muset zkrátit, jinak tu budeme ještě hodně dlouho.“ Usmál se, ale Grantaire to neopětoval. Je možné, že ho celé tohle vypravování nudilo? Nasucho polkl. Potřeboval to udělat. Byla to jediná možnost, jak Grantaira přimět mluvit. „Jakmile se probudil ze šoku, došel ke mně, objednal si a odešel. Vlastně, jako vždycky. Večer tam byl znova, vzal si svou typickou objednávku a já jsem čekal, že odejde. Když se mě zeptal – _Už končíš?_ – Zaskočilo mě to, ale popravdě jsem odpověděl, že ano. Nabídl mi, že mě doprovodí ke stanici metra. Souhlasil jsem. Mlčel, jedl koláčky a já mezitím poklidil kavárnu. Šli jsme pomalu, ale i tak byla cesta dost krátká. Až při rozloučení mi řekl své jméno – Oliver.“

„Fuj.“

„Co?“

„To jméno se mi nikdy nelíbilo. _Oliver_.“

„Ty abys k něčemu neměl svůj názor.“

„To je mé kouzlo, Apollóne.“

Enjolras jen zakroutil hlavou. „Měsíc pak za mnou chodil, vždy mě po směně doprovodil do metra. O nic se nepokusil. Vlastně jsem to byl já, kdo navrhl, abychom se jednou, místo do metra, prošli až na konec ulice k autobusu. Jel stejnou trasou, tak jsme si mohli povídat o něco déle. Po čase jsme si vyměnili kontakt a pak…“ Enjolras se odmlčel. Měl pokračovat?

„A pak…?“

„Začali jsme spolu chodit.“ Znovu se odmlčel.

Grantaire se zamračil. „Stalo se něco?“ Enjolras se na něj podíval. Viděl smutek v jeho očích. „E—“

„Je to už dávno,“ zhodnotil Enjolras a jazykem si navlhčil rty. „Neublížil mi,“ řekl hned, když si všiml, jak se Grantaire mračil. Vždy myslel na to nejhorší. „Alespoň ne fyzicky. Byl vždycky milý. Vlastně nám to dost klapalo.“

„Dost?“

„Hodně.“

„Dlouho?“

„Rok a půl.“

Grantaire uznale zapískal. „Jaktože se o něm dozvídám až teď?“

„Nikdy mě nenapadlo, že by vás zajímala má milostná minulost. Vždy se bavíte o tom, koho zrovna máte, s kým chodíte, s kým spíte. Neměl jsem nikdy čím přispět, vlastně jsem od druhého ročníku na univerzitě nikoho neměl.“ Byli to tři roky. Enjolras už tři roky nikoho neměl. Grantaire si to, i přes svou nechuť k matice, v hlavě spočítal. Na jeho poměry, až moc rychle.

„Proč jste se rozešli?“ zeptal se Grantaire. Zvědavost ho skoro užírala. A žárlivost. Usadila se mu na hrudníku a tlačila na srdce. Byl rád, že se mu Enjolras svěřuje, ale netušil, že to na něj bude mít takový vliv. Copak mu to jednoduše nemůže přát? Být za něj rád?

„Svatba.“ Enjolrasův pohled se zaměřil na lavičku. Zkoumal její tmavý lak a prach, který se na ní usazoval. „Oliver byl o tři roky starší než já. Studoval historii. Měli jsme si pořád o čem povídat. Po roce, co jsme byli spolu, jsem se seznámil s jeho rodiči. Věděli, že je gay, ale nikdy to vlastně nepřijali. Pořád se ho snažili dát dohromady s nějakou dcerou jejich přátel. Byli docela vysoce postavení, v nějaké sféře historiků, archeologů a filozofů. Otec se za něj styděl, i když se mi Oliver snažil vždycky tvrdit, že se mi to zdá.“

„Hádám, že to vaše setkání nedopadlo zrovna nejlíp.“

„To ne,“ souhlasil Enjolras a znovu se podíval na Grantaira. Grantaire cítil, jak se celý osypal husí kůži. Měl hrozivě chladné oči. Plné bolesti a – snad zrady? „Zkrátím to,“ řekl nakonec a pokusil se znovu usmát. „Nějakou dobu jsme se pak scházeli tajně, jenom u mě, nikdo o nás nevěděl. Mí rodiče mi vždycky jen řekli, že přišel a nechali nás o samotě. Občas se divím, že—“ Enjolras se zasekl a vydal ze sebe zvuk, který Grantaire nedokázal identifikovat.

„Že?“ Enjolras stále nic neříkal. „Co, bál ses, že – Oh můj bože, tys s ním šukal.“ Enjolrasovy zrudly snad i kořínky vlasů. Grantaire si překvapeně zakryl pusu a začal se hihňat. „Tak to mě poser.“

„Grantaire, mlč,“ řekl Enjolras o něco hruběji, než zamýšlel. Styděl se. Ne snad za to, co dělal, ale za to, jak jednoduše ho dokázala tahle poznámka ovlivnit. Jak si to jen mohl Grantaire dovolit? To, co spolu dělali nebylo _šukání_ , ale _milování_. Opravdové, vroucí, _milující_. Zamračil se. „Už tomu tak nikdy neříkej.“ Než stačil Grantaire cokoliv říct, Enjolras pokračoval: „Pak najednou přestal chodit, po čase se mnou přestal komunikovat, nechodil do kavárny, přestal existovat. Aspoň pro mě. Po třech měsících, kdy jsem upřímně už ani nedoufal, že se ozve; mi přišla pozvánka na svatbu. Jeho svatbu. _Jeho svatbu_ ,“ zopakoval přes zuby Enjolras. „Nešel jsem tam, to dá rozum. Vlastně mám pocit, že mi ji ani neposlal on. Ale někdo z jeho rodiny. Aby mi dali najevo, že už se z té _nemoci vyléčil_ , tak tomu říkali. Musel jsem si s ním probrat, a tak jsem zavolal. Zvedl mi to skoro okamžitě, chvíli jsme mlčeli, pak jsme se oba rozbrečeli. Bylo to naposledy, kdy jsme si volali. Nevím vlastně ani koho si bral, to jméno jsem v životě neslyšel a podle jeho vzlyků, myslím si, že ji ani pořádně neznal.“ Podíval se na Grantaira, který měl podivně vlhké oči. Usmál se. „Dojalo tě to?“

„Nasralo, a to teda kurevsky,“ řekl Grantaire a odplivl si. „To jako myslel ten čů—“

„Nezkoušej ho urážet,“ řekl Enjolras přísně a Grantaire zmlkl. „Ať se stalo cokoliv, byl to ten nejlepší vztah, který jsem kdy v životě měl. Nemohl jsem si lepšího přát.“ _Nemohl jsem si lepšího přát_. Proč ta slova Grantaira tak bolelo? Bude někdo pro Enjolrase ještě vůbec tak dobrý jako Oliver? „Vím, že nebyl šťastný. A to mě vždycky bolelo. Chci si myslet, že se rozvedl, utekl a žije s někým koho teď hluboce miluje. I když to nemůžu být já.“ Enjolras si nahlas povzdechl a pokrčil rameny. „A pak vlastně ani není moc o čem mluvit. Měl jsem pak ke konci prváku na vysoké George, milý kluk, spolužák, stejný politický názor, po třech měsících to skončilo, protože jsem s ním nemohl nic mít. A na začátku druháku Henry.“ Grantaire sebou škubl. Znělo to stejně jako Montparnassovo jméno – _Henri_. „Byl o pět let starší, živil se jako novinář, miloval umění a byl hodně extrovertní. Myslím, že kdybychom spolu vydrželi déle než dva měsíce, hodně by si rozuměl s Courfeyracem. Vlastně měli docela podobné povahy. To mě děsí.“ Oba se tomu zasmáli. „Ale neměli jsme na sebe moc času a znovu, stejně jako u George, jsem s ním nemohl…“ Nedopověděl. Ale oběma to bylo jasné. „Tak,“ řekl a podíval se znovu na zapadající slunce. Obloha už začínala být tmavě oranžová. Mluvil mnohem déle, než si myslel. „Teď ty.“

„To teda ne! Co George a Henry? Úplně jsi je vynechal.“

„Řekl jsem to nejpodstatnější.“

„Ale to nestačí.“

„Musí, protože si upřímně, už nic moc nepamatuji. Nelžu, je to pravda.“ Enjolras se zatvářil skoro až provinile. „V té době jsem už dávno vedl Přátele Abecedy. Na romantiku nebylo tolik času. Pokud se nestalo něco opravdu zásadního, jako že George podpálil záclony v obýváků mé tety a Henry se jednou pozvracel na vysoce ceněný obraz jednoho avangartního umělce; vlastně není moc o čem mluvit. Nepamatuji si to.“

„A Oliver?“ Enjolras se zamračil. „Pamatuješ si všechno?“

„Grantaire, už jsem ti řekl všechno důležité. Pojďme se teď bavit o tobě.“

Grantaire tušil, že Enjolras už nebude dál pokračovat. Když se ale rozmluví o sobě, možná bude schopný z něj dostat ještě pár detailů. „No jo furt…,“ zašeptal skoro až otráveně a povzdechl si. „No, když chceš teda začít od začátku, tak se připrav, že na tohle by nám nestačily ani tři tejdny, jasný?“ Enjolras nevěřícně pozvedl obočí. „Hele, nečuč tak na mě. Já to myslím vážně. A proto, bude lepší, když to trochu zkrátím.“

„Já jsem své nezkracoval.“

„A co ti dva poslední? Chodili s Bohem a ty si na ně ani nepamatuješ.“

„Gr—“

„Jasně, jasně, _nemluv o mě jako o Bohu_ , už jsem to slyšel milionkrát.“ S tím se narovnal a znovu se zhluboka nadechl. „Musím to říkat zkráceně, jinak to fakt zakořeníme, takže poslouchej jasně a dobře, protože to opakovat nebudu.“ Enjolras pokýval hlavou a opřel se o lavičku tak, aby na Grantaira viděl. Nechtěl si to moc přiznávat, ale cítil se skoro až _nadšený_ , že bude něco o Grantairovi vědět. Ten pocit znal, ale černovlásek před ním ho v něm ještě nikdy nevyvolal. „Dostal jsem se k sexu hodně brzo, byl jsem vlastně ještě malej capart, co rád zkoumal věci, co byly zakázaný. Hádej? Nemusíš dvakrát. Vlez jsem tátovi do počítače, našel jsem tam porno a světe div se mě to trochu ovlivnilo. Ale jen maličko. Chodil jsem ven s Valérií, to byla nejhezčí holka v ulici. Bylo nám šest a chodili jsme si spolu hrát do parku, hodně jsme lezli po stromech a já ji navrhnul, jestli nebudem chvilku viset vzhůru nohama.“

„Bože,“ zašeptal Enjolras a povzdechl si. „Ty jsi ji chtěl koukat na kalhotky.“

„Byly růžový s modrejma pandama. Odkdy jsou pandy modrý?“ Grantaire zakroutil hlavou. „No, pak to pokračovalo. Jako, neboj, žádná děsná přehlídka dětských traumat. Prostě jsem jí tejden na to řekl, jestli ji můžu dát pusu. A protože jsem byl široko daleko jedinej použitelnej kluk v ulici, nediv se, u nás doma fakt není výběr; řekla že jo. A já ovlivněnej pornem, jsem jí strčil jazyk do krku.“ Enjolras ze sebe vydal znechucený zvuk. „Asi ti je jasný, že už jsem si s ní nikdy sám hrát nešel a dobrejch čtrnáct dnů mě nechtěla ani vidět. Když mě viděla, tak brečela a kdykoliv jsme šli ven, tak se vždycky ujistila – _Ale toho slimáka už mi do pusy nestrčíš._ Byla to rázná ženská, ty já rád.“ Grantaire se zasmál nad Enjolrasovým výrazem. „Šel jsi do toho dobrovolně,“ připomněl mu, proč mu vlastně to všechno vypráví.

„Já vím,“ řekl Enjolras a snažil se na sobě nedat znát, jak čeká, co bude následovat.

„Pak přišla škola. No, takhle, nebyl jsem oblíbenej ani u spolužáků, ani u učitelů, takže docela teror. Táta mě nutil chodit na hodiny klavíru, co mi nešly. Pak na hodiny houslí, to mi taky nešlo. Dokonce se nade mnou slitoval a poslal mě na kytaru! No a nic. Ale zase jsem díky tomu dost často byl v zušce a víš co tam je? Taneční kroužky. Od baletu po streetdance. Koukal jsem se tam přes prosklený dveře na všechny ty holky a slintal jsem nad nima.“

„Bylo ti šest,“ připomněl mu Enjolras nevěřícně.

„Dospěl jsem holt o něco rychlejc,“ pokrčil Grantaire rameny a pokračoval: „Jasně, že jsem si nepředstavoval, že s nima zapadnu za roh a budu do nich bušit. Na to jsem byl fakt ještě moc malej a moje fantazie dost mizerná. Ale chtěl jsem je líbat. Často a hodně. Povedlo se mi to nakonec až v sedmi, kdy do baletu přišla nová holka. Margaret. Teď bych ti řekl, že byla roztomilá, měla takový ty dlouhý, černý, kudrnatý vlasy a křivý zuby, ale tenkrát mi přišla jako bohyně. Navíc byla o rok starší, takže jasná výhra. Myslím, že se nade mnou smilovala, protože jsem za ní pádil dobrejch půl roku. Ale za tu pusu to stálo.“

„Řeknu to znova – _Bože_.“

„Co se ti nelíbí?“

„Byl jsi… Byl jsi ještě _dítě_.“

„Kolik dětí v dnešní době od sedmi pravidelně čumí na porno? Řek bych že stovky.“

„Ale je to hrozný, _děsivý_ ,“ zdůraznil Enjolras co tím chtěl říct. „Představa, že jednou moje dcera nebo syn, bude odmala vědět, co je sex, ale nebude ani tušit, co je to láska a milování; mě trochu děsí.“

„Čekal jsem, že řekneš něco ve smyslu, že dokud nebudou znát základy ústavy, tak jim počítač ani nepovolíš.“

„To by následovalo potom.“

„Jistě.“ Oba se zasmáli. „Ale ne, teď vážně, hodně ti to vadí?“

„Na jednu stranu – ano, protože mi to přijde ještě hodně brzy. V tomhle věku by ses neměl zajímat o holky. Nebo o kluky. Nebo o kohokoliv, kdo tě bude v budoucnu přitahovat. V tomhle věku se máš bavit, užívat si dětství.“ Enjolras se podíval na Grantaira a mírně se na něj usmál. „Na druhou stranu – ne. Protože je to tvůj život a já o něm chci vědět—“— _vše_ —„—co mi dovolíš.“

„Dobře, tak já nebudu přehnaně detailní. A než začneš protestovat, protože to máš ve zvyku; tak mi dovol připomenout, jak málo jsem se dozvěděl o těch dvou klucích na vejšce a teda u první lásky jsi taky moc detailní nebyl.“ Než si stačil Enjolras uvědomit, co Grantaire řekl, a znova se mu mohl v očích objevit ten smutný odlesk; Grantaire pokračoval: „Pak se rozneslo, a teď tě asi znova znechutím, že mám _rtíky jako samet_ a _chutnám po jahodách s kolou_. A ne, to jsou autetický citáty, ne výmysly. Volíbal jsem tam každou holku. Do jedný. Kdybych možná v zušce zůstal do puberty, vsadil bych se, že by si to prubla i ta lektorka.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel, chvilku pohyboval prsty jako kdyby něco počítal. „Takže jich bylo asi dvacet.“

„Casanovo,“ řekl posměšně Enjolras.

Grantaire na něj vyplázl jazyk. „Jen závidíš.“ Hrdě zvedl bradu a pokračoval: „Když mi bylo deset, tak jsem zůstal o něco dýl vzhůru, než jsem měl. Znáš to. Pohrdání rodičovskýma pravidlama o tom, kdy se má chodit spát. A viděl jsem _Zkrocenou horu_. Doufám, že takovej biják ti neunik.“

„Znám ho,“ přiznal Enjolras.

„Až dokončíme tenhle rozhovor, chci znát tvůj názor, protože podle mě, je to epickej výkon Ledgera i Gyllenhalla. No každopádně – když se ti dva začali poprvé cicmat, tak jsem… měl… jako… víš co, šimralo mě v podbříšku a rozbušilo se mi srdce. Dřív jsem si myslel, že jsem třeba onemocněl nebo že se mi to příčí, ale chlape, jak jsem se mejlil. Do roka jsem dal první pusu klukovi, třídnímu blbečkovi a šprtovi Jackovi – což vzhledem k tomu, jakej film mě k tomu vedl, je ironický – a bylo to zatím to nejlepší co jsem zažil. I když mě rovnátka a vlasy mu divně smrděli po octu, pořád to bylo to nejlepší, co jsem do tý doby měl. Tak jsem začal experimentovat.“ Grantaire si všiml, jak se Enjolras znechuceně zatvářil. „Co je zase?“

„Bylo ti _deset_ ,“ zaskučel.

„Jedenáct,“ opravil ho Grantaire. „Ale s těma experimentama jsem začal až ve dvanácti.“

„To je tedy o mnohem lepší.“

„Hele, nech mě to domluvit,“ napomenul ho černovlásek a Enjolras naznačil, že už bude mlčet. „Takže ve dvanácti jsem chodil s holkama. Ze třídy to byla Emily, z vedlejší třídy Claire a když jsem byl v devátý, tak jsem si nabrnknul holku od nás z ulice Alice. Do toho jsem s rodičema jezdil do Paříže, protože, když se dva hádaj a nenávidí se, to jediný, jak zachraňovat vztah je jezdit se svým nemilovaným synem do rodný země. A tady jsem dělal blbosti. Každou návštěvu jsem si tu našel někoho jinýho. Jako – jinýho kluka. Takže jsem do doby, než jsem šel na střední, vystřídal…“ Znovu se nachvilku odmlčel, kousl se do rtu a tiše počítal. „…Osm kluků.“ Enjolras pozvedl obočí. „A musím ti říct, že dle slov Marca, jsem byl _fakt dobrej_.“

„Bylo ti _dva_ —“

„Od dvanácti do čtrnácti, to není tak strašný,“ řekl Grantaire a protočil oči v sloup. „Jasně, že jsem chodil s holkama jenom za ručičku, dal jsem jim občas pusu, občas jsme se líbali, ale to bylo všechno. To samý kluci.“

„Pamatuješ si jejich jména?“ zeptal se zvědavě Enjolras.

„André, Clause, Gerard, Julien, Robert, David, Joseph a Marc.“

„Páni,“ řekl překvapeně Enjolras.

Grantaire se jen zasmál. „Inspiroval jsem se velikány, tak jsem si každýho chtěl zapamatovat a psal jsem si jejich jména do takovýho malýho notýsku. Jsem rád, že mě to na střední přešlo. Ty kluky jsem potkával i po tom, co jsem je olíbal. Většinou to byli kluci ze stejné ulice, kam jsem chodil na doučování francouzštiny.“ Grantaire se na chvíli odmlčel a když viděl, jak ho Enjolras se zájmem poslouchá, doplnil: „Byl jsem ještě docela dost malej, takže nečekej, že ti teď řeknu, jakej byl jejich rodokmen a o čem snili. Na to jsme jaksi neměli čas. Jestli chápeš.“ Enjolras nespokojeně zabručel. „André byl první kluk, kterýmu jsem, kdy dal _pravou_ pusu. Jeho táta se odmala znal s tím mojim, takže jsme společně trávili hodně času. Jednou nás rodiče nechali jít po Paříži samotný. Dva malý, jedenáctiletý kluci, co si v uličkách kopali s míčem. Ztratili jsme se. A já jsem byl dřív docela fňukna, takže po skoro třech hodinách jsem si kecnul na zadek a začal jsem brečet. André mě uklidňoval, nedařilo se, tak mi dal pusu. Hezky s jazykem, abych na to nezapomněl. Pak mě vzal za ruku a nějak jsme našli cestu zpátky. Byli jsme v domě sice až kolem desátý a rodiče byli strach bez sebe, ale byli jsme živý a zdravý. Když jsme si s Andrém dávali dobrou noc, tak jsem se ho zeptal, jestli mu můžu dát pusu tentokrát já. Souhlasil. Takže pak jsme si každý ráno a každou noc dávali pusy. Pořád to zní tak hrozně?“

„Tohle bylo… roztomilé,“ řekl Enjolras s malou pauzou, než našel vhodné slovo, kterým to popsat. Představoval si v hlavě malého, kulatého Grantaira, co pláče pod stromem a k němu se naklání roztomilý klučík s čertíky v očích, aby ho políbil. Vlastně to znělo dost nevinně.

„No a pak se kluci přidali. Francouzi jsou prostě v hlavě trochu jinačí, kluci si tu normálně daj pusu na tvář a ti nejbližší i na pusu. V soukromí nebo jen v bandě jiných kluků. Nebo jsme to tak dělali. Nebo jsem narazil na bandu budoucích znásilňovačů, já nevím, prostě jsem pak se pak olíbal s každým z party fotbalistů, kam André chodil. Pamatuju si hlavně toho posledního – Marca – byl o dva roky starší než my, už byl v nějakém nóbl městském týmu a měl pěkný tělo. Na to, že mu bylo jenom šestnáct. Rád chodil bez trička. Takže jsem nad ním slintal. Naposledy, co jsem ho viděl, než se s rodinou odstěhoval do Španělska, jsme seděli po fotbálku venku, už zapadalo slunce a on se mě zeptal – _Vidím, jak se na mě koukáš, ty jsi na kluky?_ – a já jsem po pravdě odpověděl – _Nevím_. Ve čtrnácti jsem neměl ponětí, že existuje něco jako bisexualita. Naši o tom nemluvili, vlastně všechno, co jsem se dozvídal o rodinách a vztazích, jsem se naučil sám a za pochodu. Možná proto je to tak hrozný.“ Povzdechl si. „No, tak mi dal pusu a zeptal se znova – _A teď už jsi?_ – a já zase – _Nevím_. Takhle to šlo nějakou dobu, líbali jsme se asi dobrou hodinu. Trochu mu vděčím za to, že jsem se naučil tak dobře líbat. Byl dobrej učitel.“

„Využil tvojí zranitelnosti a nevinnosti,“ řekl Enjolras s hrubším hlasem.

Grantaire se na něj podíval a zasmál se, když viděl, jak se blonďáček mračí. „Ježiši, Apollóne, nemusíš ze všeho hned dělat kauzu.“ Enjolras nakrčil nos a Grantaire se znovu zasmál. „Mě se to líbilo. Jasně, asi jsem se úplně s cizím klukem nemusel vosahávat, ale díky němu jsem pochopil, že není nic špatnýho na tom mít rád holky _i_ kluky. Tak co?“ Pokrčil rameny. „No a pak jsem šel na střední, seznámil jsem se s alkoholem a šel jsem po hlavě do sraček. Ušetřím tě toho, jak moc posranej život jsem tenkrát ved, takže mi věř, že jsem vlastně docela rád, že jsem s někým byl. O panictví jsem přišel v šestnácti s holkou na jedný školní pařbě. Spali jsme spolu v posteli jejich rodičů, ani jsme se pořádně nesvlíkli, prostě jsem si jenom stáhnul kalhoty a ona sundala kalhotky. Pamatuju si, že na sobě měla květinovou sukni. Ani si pořádně nevybavím její obličej, ale tu strašnou sukni vidím pořád před sebou. Byl jsem cinklej, ona taky; já byl panic, ona ne, takže si myslím, že jestli toho litovala, aspoň nemusela obrečet svoje poprvé. Znáš to, některým lidem na tom až divně záleží. S klukem se to pak stalo až v osmnácti. Měl jsem za sebou pár kluků se kterýma jsem—“

„Myslíš, že až tak detailní je to nutné?“

„Apollóne, ty se červenáš?“ zeptal se Grantaire pošklebně, když si všiml, jak má růžové tváře. Enjolras se místo odpovědi zamračil. „Dobře. Tak toho tě ušetřím. Ale škoda, moh ses něco dozvědět i mejch kvalitách. Zkráceně – nevím kolik jich bylo. Smutný co? Nevědět ani s kolika lidma jsem si vyměňoval tělesný tekutiny.“ Grantaire se snažil nemyslet na to, jak často ho takhle myšlenka trápí. Nikdy nebral sex jako něco exkluzivního, co se musí provozovat jen s milovaným partnerem. Sex se mu líbil, užíval si ho a bylo mu jedno, s kým zrovna byl. Ale divný pocit pokaždé, když se probouzel v cizí posteli, odcházel z cizího bytu nebo když ze svého někoho vyprovázel; nedokázal popsat. Byl štiplavý, přesně u srdce, svazoval mu jazyk, šimral ho na mandlích a do žaludku mu vtěsnal několik kamenů. Jako kdyby se najednou všechno to vzrušení, touha, uspokojení; vymazalo a zůstalo jen – _co vlastně?_ „No a na vysoký jsem měl nějakou dobu Frederica.“

„Toho si pamatuji,“ řekl Enjolras najednou a zavzpomínal na vysokého, hnědovlasého kluka, který měl tak bílou kůži, že byla skoro průsvitná. Měl kruhy pod očima, moc toho nenamluvil a pořád poklepával pravou nohou. „Nebyl si s ním někdy na srazu?“

„To mě překvapuje, že si to pamatuješ,“ řekl Grantaire upřímně. „Mám pocit, že jsme se rozešli nějak… asi měsíc od doby co jsem začal chodit do party.“ Enjolras jen přikývl. „Byl fajn, to jo. Ale oba jsme měli trochu problém s jistou věcí.“ Přiložil si palec k ústům a naznačil, jako kdyby pil. Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. Tak proto mu připadalo, jako kdyby byl pořád nemocný. „Ani nevím kde je mu teď konec, mám pocit, že jsem ho naposled viděl, když šel na odvykačku. Což je asi pět let zpátky.“ Enjolras spolkl otázku – _a proč jsi nešel tenkrát s ním?_ – a jen pokýval hlavou.

Grantaire si navlhčil rty. Chvíli mlčel a konečně se podíval na horizont před nimi. Slunce ještě zdaleka nezapadlo. Nemluvil tak dlouho, jak si myslel. Neměl poslechnout Enjolrasova přání o tom, aby vynechal detaily. Kdyby se rozhořčil nad Marcovým jednáním, mohl si ušetřit vypravování co následovalo. „Nevím, jak začít,“ řekl tiše, jako by se bál, že ho za to někdo pokárá. „Pak jsem měl hodně kluků i holek, jen tak, na jednu noc, na pár nocí, někdy na měsíc, ale nebyly to vztahy. Ten jsem měl až potom co… co…“

„Co jsi poznal Montparnasse.“ Jak je možné, že pro něj bylo tak snadné říct jeho jméno?

„Ano,“ vydechl Grantaire.

„Myslíš, že by tohle mohlo pomoct?“ Enjolras otevřel svůj batoh a vytáhl z něj červený balíček s čokoládovými M&M.

„Červené mám nejraději!“ vykřikl a rychle si od Enjolrase balíček vzal. „Jak jsi mi je mohl zatajit?“

„Nechával jsem si je pro případ nouze.“ Grantaire otevřel balíček a hned si dal pár kuliček do pusy. „Takže – Montparnasse?“

Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou. „Fakt to chceš slyšet?“

„Určitě.“

„Bude to na dlouho.“

„Času máme jistě ještě dost.“

„Někdy si fakt neodbitnej, víš to?“

„Myslím, že už ses zmiňoval.“

„Dobře, tak Montparnasse jsem potkal náhodou. Potřeboval jsem nějakej novej model na malování do hodin anatomie. Měli jsme do dvou tejdnů odevzdat nějakej obraz. Asi jsem se moh zeptat někoho z grupy, ale bylo mi to divný.“ Své přátelé už nahé viděl, ale jediného, koho chtěl opravdu nakreslit, byl Enjolras. A toho se zeptat nemohl. Prostě to nešlo. Stačilo, aby u něj stál blízko a rozbušilo se mu srdce. Představa, že bude stát před kavalcem nahý, ho skoro stála zástavu srdce. „Tak jsem bloudil ulicema, hledal, nemoh najít, zbývaly asi poslední tři dny a najednou jsem ho potkal. V parku. Hádal se tam s policajtem. Což mi asi mělo napovědět, že není zrovna partie, ale co – jsem ztracenej případ.“ Pokrčil rameny a uchechtl se. „Vůbec mě nenapadlo, že třeba něco proved. Já viděl jen jeho nádherný, černý vlasy, velký modrý oči, to, jak měl rudý tváře od vzrušení. Vypadal étericky. Což jsem v tý době dokázal říct jen o dvou lidech v mým životě.“ _Matka. Enjolras. Montparnasse._ „Nevím, co mě to napadlo, ale došel jsem k nim a zeptal se – _Nějakej problém lásko?_ – Teď zpětně, to byla hrozná kravina. Ale chytnul se na to hned. Objal mě kolem pasu, přitisknul se na mě a bez problémů řek tomu policajtovi do ksichtu – _Tenhle sráč se snaží mi přišít nějakou podělanou krádež –_ Nádherná první slova, nemyslíš? Ukázalo se, že ho nějaká mamina z dětskýho hřiště nařknula z toho, že se snažil ukrást nějaký hračky jejímu děcku. Jasně, že to byla volovina. Takže policajt vypadnul, mamina s děckem taky, jakmile byli dost daleko, tak mě pustil a řek – _Díky._ Usmál se na mě tím nejupřímnějším úsměvem, asi… asi, jako ne že bych se zamiloval hned na první pohled, nejsem Marius, ale bylo to blízko. Fakt hodně. A vzhledem k tomu, že jsem to už jednou zažil, tak jsem se toho dost bál.“

„Zažil?“ zeptal se Enjolras. „Do koho ses zami—“

„Pšt, nepřerušuj mé vyprávění o tragické lásce!“ Grantaire to řekl jen proto, že věděl, k jaké se schyluje otázce. Opravdu netušil, jak by uvedl to, že jeho první _láskou_ byl E— _dost, soustřeď se._ „Tak mě hned napadlo – _Hele, když jsem ti zachránil krk, uděláš pro mě nějakou službičku?_ – No, slovo dalo slovo a už ten večer mi stál modelem. Domaloval jsem docela rychle, tak jsme si spolu sedli na balkón, dali si víno a jointa. Ukázalo se, že Montparnasse opravdu ten den něco ukrad, ale matroš tý mamině. Moc dobře ji znal a věděl, co schovává v kabelce.“

„On krade,“ řekl Enjolras. Jeho hlas ani nezněl překvapeně.

„Dřív,“ snažil se ho Grantaire ubránit. „Vyměnili jsme si kontakt, psali jsme si, občas se viděli a pak jsme spolu začali chodit. Asi to nějak vzešlo ze situace.“ _Po tom, co jsme se spolu vyspali, už nebylo cesty zpět._ „Tak pak jsme spolu byli.“ Jak měl pokračovat? Snad tím, jak se začali hned hádat? Nebo tím, jak měli na všechno rozdílné názory? Nebo mu měl popsat ty dokonalé večírky a taneční hodiny, na kterých se pořád tak pitomě smáli? Rozvášnit se nad tím, jak si byli v posteli, tak blízcí, že měl vždycky naději, že ho Montparnasse před jeho vlastním srdcem zachrání? Má mu přiznat, že byl celý rok a půl slepý před tím, co bylo už dávno jasné? „Neměli jsme toho moc společného. Vlastně se divím, že jsme se dokázali nad něčím bavit.“

„Tak proč jste spolu vůbec byli?“

„Záchrana.“ Enjolras pozvedl obočí a Grantaire se smutně usmál. „Oba jsme potřebovali nějakej záchranej bod. Oba jsme byli v háji. Se životem. Nevěděli jsme kam dál. Jak se dostat ze všech těch sraček do kterejch jsme se dostali. Přišlo nám to v tu dobu asi jako dobrej nápad.“ Povzdechl si. „Jasně, ale všechno nebylo hrozný. Zase takovej masochista nejsem, abych se od něj nechal, jak blbeček vláčet, tak dlouho.“

„Co třeba?“

„Skvěle vařil. Ale jako že fakt výborně. Ani Musichetta na něj nemá, a to její mexická kuchyně fakt vyhlášená. Taky vždycky věděl, kam jít. Nebo s kým jít. Nebo takový to divný… jak to říct, prostě šli jsme na ulici a vždycky jsme potkali někoho známýho? A on mě vždycky představil – _Jo, tohle je Grantaire, můj kluk –_ a říkal to tak opravdově a fakt mi občas připadalo, že i zamilovaně.“

„Vzhlížel si k němu,“ řekl Enjolras spíše pro sebe.

„Spíše mě bavilo být konečně někým. Nebyl jsem _jenom Grantaire_ , byl jsem _přítel Grantaire_. A to už je prostě něco… Taky jsem se díky němu vrátil naplno v tancování. Stačí to sice na nějaký kroucení na plese, ale baví mě to. A taky jsem tolik nepil.“

„To jsem si všiml,“ usmál se Enjolras.

Grantaire se mu snažil úsměv oplatit. Copak to ale šlo, když věděl, jak špatně na tom zase byl? Jak se snažil každou noc nenápadně opíjet? Jak ho svrběl jazyk kdykoliv se ho Enjolras zeptal, jestli něco nechce? Cítil se trapně, poníženě, zklamaně. „Jezdil na koních,“ řekl nakonec. „Měls ho vidět, normálně se pro sedlo narodil. Celkově měl moc rád zvířata. Sice jsi ho moc nemusel, ale dost podporoval útulky. Chodili jsme skoro každej tejden ty chudáčky venčit.“

„Bylo to vzájemné.“

„Co?“

„Že jsme se neměli rádi.“ Než stačil Grantaire zaprotestovat, Enjolras ho přerušil: „A nesnaž se mi říct, že to není pravda.“

„Chtěl jsem ti říct, že máš _naprostou pravdu_. O tom, jak by ti rád voholil hlavu, jsem slyšel snad tisíckrát.“ _Dvaatřicetkrát_. „Ani jeden jste to moc neskrejvali. Měl rád Bossuet a Jolyho, taky trochu Bahorela, Courfeyrac je občas moc i na nás, Combeferre a Jehan pro něj byli moc intelektuální a Mária přehlížel. Na nenávist jsi prostě zbyl jen ty,“ pokrčil Grantaire rameny a snažil se uvolnit vzduch, který mu najednou připadal o něco těžší.

„To jsem rád,“ řekl Enjolras hrdě.

„Že tě někdo neměl rád? Jsi divnej.“

„Od kluka, co se nechal mlátit je to docela přehnaný názor, nemyslíš?“ Jakmile to Enjolras dořekl, zarazil se. Všiml si, jak najednou Grantaire v obličeji zbělal. Zorničky se mu trochu rozšířily a ruce sebou škubly. Jako kdyby dostal ránu elektrickým proudem. Enjolras hned věděl, že udělal chybu. Takhle to nechtěl říct. Nikdy neměl možnost se s ním o tom pobavit, i když se o to snažil už několikrát, ale nikdy nevěděl, jak začít. Tohle rozhodně nebyl vhodný začátek. „Gra—“

„Nejsme tu od toho, abychom se soudili, ne?“ zeptal se Grantaire, ruce v pěst. Klepaly se.

„To rozhodně ne,“ řekl Enjolras rychle. Slyšel na svém hlase, jak tiše zní. „Jen… promiň mi to, ale nikdy jsem to nechápal. Ano, Montparnasse možná byl hezký a charismatický, a možná se pro někoho zdál jako dobrou partií; ale od pohledu bylo jasné, že… že nepatří mezi _hodné_ a už vůbec ne mezi jemné partnery. Já, nechci nijak podceňovat tvůj výběr. Nemůžu a nechci ti nařizovat koho bys měl, nebo v tomhle případě neměl, milovat… ale jsi můj přítel. A od doby, co jsem tě poprvé viděl v Musainu s modřinou pod okem, jsem věděl, že ji nemáš z boxu. Jak ses nám snažil tenkrát namluvit.“ Grantairovi pěsti se začali uvolňovat. „Nikdy jsem se tě na to nezeptal a promiň, že jsem to teď vytáhl, ale už nedokáži dál mlčet.“ Zhluboka se nadechl a zeptal se: „Bil tě?“

Takhle přímou otázku Grantaire nečekal. Překvapeně zamrkal. Už měl na jazyku otázku – _Ty to víš?_ – ale rozhodl se ji spolknout. Sklopil pohled a chvíli se díval na hranu lavičky, jako kdyby čekal, že tam najde odpověď, kterou hledá. Přitom byla jasná. _Ano_.

Grantaire se uchechtl. „Ale co si budem, já taky nejsem zrovna partie na chození. Po—“

„Dost,“ zastavil ho Enjolras a podíval se na zapadající slunce. Nemohl se podívat Grantairovi do tváře. „Na tohle jsem se neptal. A už vůbec nechci slyšet něco ve smyslu _mohl jsem si za to sám_ nebo _byla to nehoda_.“ Grantaire sevřel pevně rty. „Jsi skvělý chlap a měl by sis to konečně uvědomit.“ Enjolras cítil, jak rudne ve tváři. Nevěděl ale jestli ze vzpomínek na Grantairovy modřiny nebo studu. „Všichni tě máme rádi. A jsi pro nás důležitý. Jsi náš přítel. _Jsi můj přítel_ ,“ zopakoval. „Snad jsem ti to už několikrát řekl dost jasně.“

„Jo, minulý Vánoce…,“ zašeptal Grantaire a jeho mysl se ponořila do vzpomínek.

Před Vánoci zůstali v Musainu sami. Místo trapného ticha a brzkého rozloučení si spolu povídali do noci. Majitel je znal, a zatímco kavárnu zavřel a začal poklízet, je nechal si v klidu dál povídat, pít poslední zbytky kávy a šampaňského a dojídat chlebíčky. Vlastně si nepovídali o ničem zásadním. Žádná _práva_ , žádná _revoluce_ , žádná _republika_ , žádná _demokracie._ Jen diskuze nad oblíbenými seriály, filmovými hláškami a zážitky s ostatními přáteli. Povídali si jako přátelé, kteří se znali od narození. Když odcházeli, Enjolras se nabídl že ho doprovodí domů. Bydlel jen tři bloky od Musainu, ale i tak jim cesta trvalo dobrou půl hodinu. Každou chvíli se zastavili v chůzi, jak se smáli nebo žhavě diskutovali nad novým dílem sitkomů.

Když se loučili, Grantaire poprvé cítil neskonalou touhu Enjolrase políbit. Od doby, co chodil s Montparnassem to v sobě potlačil, dusil ty pocity, které se nesnažil ani pojmenovat a doufal, že láska k němu, která se každým dnem prohlubovala, nakonec zvítězí a on Enjolrase začne vidět jen jako svého kamaráda. Ale v tu chvíli, po tolika měsících, co vykřikoval a sténal v posteli jméno jiného muže, chtěl jen Enjolrase obejmout, prsty se mu zabořit do jeho blonďaté kštice a cítit na svých suchých, popraskaných rtech, ty jeho – nevinné, růžové a určitě _sladké_.

Enjolras byl ale v loučení rychlejší, popřál mu dobrou noc a odešel na druhou stranu, aby chytil poslední vlak metra. Grantaire rychle odešel do bytu, kde na něj už čekal Montparnasse a než stačil cokoliv říct, byl tlačený do postele a nahý. Snažil se namluvit, že ty červené tváře má od zimy; že se mu ruce chvějí vzrušením, které dostává od svého přítele; že tu tvář kterou vidí za zavřenými víčky, je tu s ním.

Od té doby se Grantaire necítil Enjolrasem tolerovaný. Připadal si jako jeho právoplatný kamarád. Zdravili se, občas si popovídali, a i když se během meetingů stále nedokázali shodnout a jejich diskuze se brzy dokázaly přeměnit jen ve výměnu názorů dvou tvrdohlavých hlav; vycházeli spolu. Svět se pro něj najednou stal mnohem snesitelnějším.

Ale vztah s Montparnassem se pomalu začínal rozpadat—

„Grantaire?“ Grantaire rychle zavrtěl hlavou. Na tohle nechtěl myslet. Podíval se na Enjolrase, který si ho se zájmem prohlížel. „Jsi v pořádku? Mluvil jsem na tebe.“

„Jenom jsem se zamyslel,“ řekl popravdě.

„Dobrá.“

Chvíli se na sebe dívali a ani jeden nic neříkali. Vzduch kolem nich ztěžknul, slunce bylo skoro už zapadlé a obloha se z tmavě oranžově barvila do modré. „Měli bychom jít,“ řekl nakonec Grantaire tiše. Enjolras na to jen pokýval hlavou.

Oba cestou na nádraží mlčeli. Když nastoupili do vlaku, Grantaire okamžitě usnul. Enjolras si všiml kruhů pod očima i bílé pokožky. Možná se smál a zdál se být v pořádku, ale dnešek mu dokázal, že Grantaire má v sobě více bolesti, než čekal. Věděl, že je zklamaný životem, ale teď se zdál – _zlomený_. Enjolrase to děsilo.

Když dojeli, Enjolras Grantaira vzbudil a oba šli směrem k metru. Grantaire se snažil mluvit, o všem, co ho zrovna napadlo, ale Enjolras mlčel. Viděl, jak se snaží svými řečmi zastřít to, jak moc ho všechno bolí.

„Půjdu si ještě něco koupit,“ řekl Enjolras, když došli k Valjeanovi.

Grantaire si ho na chvíli prohlédl, ale pak jen pokrčil rameny. „Jasně,“ řekl jen a odešel do bytu.

Enjolras rychle vyšel na ulici, zašel za roh, vzal do ruky mobil a rychle vytočil číslo kamaráda. „Ahoj, promiň, že tě ruším takhle pozdě,“ řekl omluvně a čekal, až se mu hlas z druhé strany ozve. „Ano, je to důležité, jinak bych ti nevolal.“ Chvíle ticha. „Nešlo to napsat, potřebuji to vědět co nejdříve.“ Opět ticho. „Děkuji.“ Enjolras se zhluboka nadechl. „Potřebuji tvou pomoc Joly. Jde o Grantaira.“


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A další kapitola je tady! Trvalo to déle, než jsem čekala. Důvod nebyl jen ten, že jsem se snažila do této kapitoly dát, co nejvíce emocí (a doufám, že se mi to povedlo), ale také kvůli tomu, že se ozvala má nešikovnost a já jsem bohužel před týdnem a půl spadla ze schodů tak nešťastně, že jsem se nějakou dobu nemohla ani pořádně pohnout a tím pádem o nějakém sezení u počítače nemohla být řeč. Ale! Pro všechny, co tuto kapitolovku čtou, mám dobrou zprávu. Jakmile se mi udělalo lépe, zasedla jsem ke psaní a voilá - včera jsem příběh dopsala! Stačí ho jen teď přeložit do angličtiny. Předpokládám, že na začátku příštího týdne uveřejním poslední kapitolu. Těšíte se?
> 
> PS: Všechny věty kurzívou = mluvení ve francouzštině.

„Můžeš to, pro lásku boží, vypnout?“ zabručel Grantaire do polštáře, když už ho skoro minutu otravovalo protivné vyzvánění na Enjolrasově mobilu.

„Jasně,“ řekl tiše Enjolras a budík vypnul. Za chvíli se ozval znova. Enjolras něco neslyšitelně zašeptal, budík vypnul a podle zvuků a pohybů na posteli vstal. Okamžitě zapadl do koupelny a jakmile Grantaire slyšel, že se spustila sprcha, zabručel. Chtěl znova usnout. Spát klidně celý týden. Chtěl se napít. Jak moc chtěl vypít alespoň dvě láhve! Jazyk ho svrběl a v uších mu hučelo. Myslel na sen, ze kterého si už skoro nic nepamatoval. Ale měl z něj stále dobrý pocit. Klepaly se mu prsty a v podbřišku měl nádherné teplo. Pamatoval si jen ruce – bílé, hebké, s dlouhými prsty – co ho hladily na bocích. A hlas – šeptal cosi francouzsky – který měl stále v uších. Věděl, čí ruce a hlas to byl. Nechtěl myslet na to, proč je mu z nich tak dobře, ale pokud si jeho hlava myslí, že je správné _o tomto člověku snít_ , proč si nedopřát ještě pár blažených chvil?

Když ale slyšel, jak Enjolras otevřel dveře a začal dělat snídani, věděl, že sen už se mu nevrátí. Nespokojeně se překulil na záda a podíval se na Enjolrase, který zrovna připravoval dva horké čaje. Běžně si dával kávu. Grantaire se zamračil. Enjolras vypadal unaveně, měl kruhy po očima, panenky měl trochu rudé, pořád si povzdychával. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby toho moc nenaspal. „Hele, nechceš se dneska na nějaký cestování vykašlat?“ Enjolras se na něj podíval a zamračil se. „Vypadáš, jak kdyby tě přejel vlak.“

„Vypadám špatně?“ zeptal se Enjolras a začal se prohlížet.

Grantaire nevěděl, jestli se nad tím zasmát nebo obrátit oči v sloup. „Jako kdyby to snad u tebe šlo,“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe a konečně se na posteli posadil. „Včera jsme toho docela dost nachodili, jeden den bez výletu nás nezabije.“

„Máme už jen dva dny.“

„Tři.“

„Dva. Třetí den odlétáme pryč, nebude mít čas na to někam jít.“

„Detailisto.“

„Máme už jen dva dny,“ zopakoval Enjolras a podal Grantairovi hrníček s horkým nápojem. „Měli bychom toho využít.“

„Odpočinek je taky dobrej plán.“ Grantaire nemohl říct – _Je mi hrozně. Ne fyzicky, ale psychicky. Po tom včerejšku nemůžu myslet na nic jiného než na tebe. Na to, o čem si se mnou mluvil. Na to, jak ses ke mně nádherně choval. Na to, jak jsi o_ mně _mluvil. Nevím, co mám dělat s tím horkem, které mám kolem srdce pokaždé, když se na tebe jen podívám. Myslím i na Montparnasse, na jeho slova lásky, i na to, jak mě ponižoval. Myslím na to, co jsi mi říkal o Oliverovi a nemůžu se zbavit pocitu, že ses od něj vlastně nikdy neodpoutal. Drásá mi to nervy. Být vedle tebe je stejně těžké, jako s tebou nebýt. Ale potřebuji si odpočinout. Odpočinout od Tebe –_ věděl, že by to Enjolras pochopil. Nebyl hloupý. Ale včera se mu otevřel natolik, že sám litoval, kolik toho řekl. Neměl být tak upřímný. Měl si zachovat nějaká tajemství. Něco si vymyslet. Bolelo ho vidět Enjolrasův utrápený výraz. Kvůli němu. Bylo to _ponižující_. „Potřebuji si odpočinout,“ řekl nakonec.

„Dneska nemusíme chodit daleko,“ řekl mu Enjolras a rychle dojedl svou snídani. Dal si jen pár koleček sušenek. Grantaire se znova zamračil. Něco mu na dnešku nesedělo. „Vlastně, už jsem přemýšlel, kam bychom mohli.“

„Jo?“ zeptal se Grantaire překvapeně a upil z čaje. „Dneska ale fakt nemám náladu,“ přiznal.

„To… kvůli včerejšku?“

„Nemluv o tom,“ řekl Grantaire jedovatěji, než zamýšlel. Rychle se podíval do hrníčku a dělal že nic neřekl.

„Dobře,“ řekl Enjolras klidně, ale kdyby se Grantaire dotkl jeho hrudníku, zjistil by, že jeho srdce vynechalo pár úderů. Viděl Grantairovi smutné oči, jak se mračil, vypadal, jako kdyby nad něčím stále přemýšlel. Chtěl ho alespoň na chvíli donutit se usmát. Opravdově, od srdce. „Ale myslím, že dnešek by se ti mohl líbit.“

„Cos teda vymyslel?“ zeptal se Grantaire trochu otráveně.

„Lucemburský palác a jeho zahrady.“ Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase. „Co?“

„Další turistický místo,“ řekl Grantaire znuděně a zvedl se z postele. Nedopitý čaj položil na konec kuchyňské linky a pokrčil rameny. „Když tě to baví,“ pronesl tiše před tím, než odešel do koupelny, aby ze sebe mohl smýt trochu té špatné nálady.

Enjolras se chvíli díval na zavřené dveře. Jakmile slyšel Grantairovo tiché broukání, podíval se na svůj mobil, a ještě jednou si očima zkontroloval trasu.

Dnešek musí vyjít.

Grantaire možná nebyl na cestě nejlepším společníkem, možná si stále stěžoval na to, jak sluníčko ten den až moc pálí a hřeje, možná říkal něco o tom, že dnes jsou všichni divně oblečení a nemá chuť ani na vyhlášené sýry; když ale vstoupili do Lucemburských zahrad přímo vedle paláce, Grantaire se změnil. Během chvíle se z něj opět stal ten milý průvodce, který začal vyprávět o architektuře a historii celého místa. Enjolras se pro sebe usmál.

Včerejší den se však na obou dvou podepsal. Po půl hodině oba cítili, že je trochu bolí nohy, a sedli si na jednu z laviček s výhledem na Lucemburský palác. „Budeš se chtít jít podívat dovnitř?“ zeptal se Grantaire, když měl pocit, že už oba dlouho mlčí. „Vevnitř to na tebe bude asi moc přepychový, ale dostaneš se na místo, kde zasedá vláda, což je pro tebe něco jako porno; a taky můžeš vevnitř plivnout na Napoleonovo křeslo, kdybys chtěl.“ Enjolras chvíli nic neříkal. Grantaire si všiml, jak se zamračil. „Co je? Překazil jsem ti překvapení?“

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras a zvedl se z místa. „Jen jsem si myslel, že bychom mohli spíše někam na jídlo.“

„Kde je víno, tam jsem host.“ Enjolras jeho poznámku nekomentoval a nechal se Grantairem vést po jedné cestě v zahradách. Vzdalovali se od paláce, na který Enjolras ještě letmo pohlédl. Jistěže se chtěl podívat dovnitř. Kdy jindy k tomu bude mít další možnost? S jeho nabitým programem a náklady na bydlení a život, byl rád, že si našel jednou volnou chvíli a pár usmolených peněz. Pocházel sice z bohaté rodiny, ale z vlastního přesvědčení si už pár let od rodičů žádné peníze nebral. Přišli k majetku vlastními zásluhami, společně se dostali z nejhoršího a oba si zažili dny chudoby. Nechtěl být jen z dalších synů, co využívali rodiče až do posledního dechu. Vždy ho ale rozesmál utrápený výraz jeho matky, když mu snažila vnutit myšlenku, že je nutné, aby mu něco koupila. Vidět tak něco, kam se zřejmě na dlouhá léta nepodívá? Šílenost to odmítnout. Ale teď? Naprosto logické. Šli by dovnitř, ale za jakým účelem? Udělat Enjolrasovi radost. Dneska to ale nebylo o něm.

Enjolras se podíval před sebe, kde Grantaire ukazoval na každý strom a snažil se mu namluvit, že ví, jak staré jsou a co asi všechno musely vidět. Občas byl sám překvapený tím, jak dokázal všechno fabulovat a vzájemně podat tak upřímně, že kdyby ho neznal, na místě by mu vše věřil.

 _S takovým talentem se mohl z místa stát spisovatelem_. „Zajímavé, to mě nikdy nenapadlo,“ řekl Enjolras nahlas, aniž by si to uvědomil.

„To je mě těší, že tě to baví. Tak já budu pokračovat!“ zasmál se Grantaire a Enjolras si oddechl, když pochopil, že ho Grantaire neprokoukl. Nenápadně vytáhl ze své kapsy mobil a rychle se podíval na display. Pokýval hlavou a rychle mobil schoval.

„Počkej.“ Grantaire se zastavil. „Co je tudy?“ Ukázal doprava, kde se cesta z prašné měnila na asfaltovou a vedla ze zahrad ven.

„Cesta,“ řekl Grantaire se zdviženým obočím.

Enjolras si nahlas povzdechl. „To vidím. Myslel jsem spíše – kam vede?“

„Do ulice.“

Enjolras se musel zhluboka nadechnout. Grantaire patřil k těm chytřejším z jejich skupiny. Bylo jasné, že když mluví jako hlupák dělá to proto že, za prvé – si z něj chce dělat legraci; nebo za druhé – se snaží něco skrýt. Ani jedna možnost se mu nelíbila. „Něco zajímavého tam není?“

„Jen spousta domů a obchodů, jako všude jinde tady.“

„Aha,“ řekl tiše Enjolras, Grantaire si ho ještě chvíli prohlížel a pak se dal znovu do kroku. Enjolras udělal pár kroků a zastavil se. Podíval se směrem ze zahrady a pak před sebe, kde Grantaire pomalu kráčel a vyprávěl něco, co už k jeho uším nedoléhalo. „Moje máma má ráda Alfonse Muchu.“

Grantaire se znovu zastavil a otočil se. Když viděl, jak daleko je od Enjolrase, zamračil se. „Co?“ zeptal se trochu nechápavě a vrátil se ke svému příteli.

„Moje máma má ráda Alfonse Muchu.“ Enjolras si připadal jako hňup. Uměl udržet tajemství – když mu někdo řekl, že něco nemá říkat, neřekl to; když věděl informace, moc citlivé na to, aby je věděl kdokoliv další, dělal, jako že o nich sám neví. Ale překvapení? Nevěděl, co říct, tělo mu ztuhlo a vždycky se cítil skoro až ztracený. Proto mu většinou jeho přátelé o tajných narozeninových oslavách říkali jako poslednímu. Protože věděli, že jeho chování by ho prozradilo. A teď? Grantairovi už muselo být jasné, že se něco děje. „Ty máš rád Alfonse Muchu?“

„Děje se něco?“ A bylo to tady. Nebylo možné, aby to Grantaire neprokoukl.

Enjolras si povzdechl. Pak se pro sebe usmál a snažil se uvolnit. Jeho myšlenky však na něj v hlavě křičely tak hlasitě, že mu skoro zacpávaly uši. _Nezkaz to!_ „Víš, kdo to byl?“

„Samozřejmě, Apollóne, učil jsem se o něm na škole. Měli jsme něco, jak to vysvětlit, jako, hodiny symbolismu? Že prostě, spousta autorů dává do děl víc, než bys čekal. Není to jenom obraz někoho, ale většinou něčeho a má v sobě hodně skrytejch významů. Jo, tak on v tom byl dobrej. Jeden náš profesor byl do něj podle mě zabouchlej, všude v kabinetu měl jeho repliky.“

„Víš, že tu žil?“

„Jo, vím.“

„Zjistil jsem, že tam, kde žil, je teď malý obchůdek, kde prodávají jeho kopie za pár euro. Myslíš, že bychom se tam mohli jít podívat? Chtěl bych jí domů něco přivézt.“

„Až budeš mít jednou kluka, tak ten se s tebou bude mít jak prase v žitě, to mi věř. Budeš ho taky takhle rozmazlovat, že jo?“

„Já ji přeci nechci rozmazlit,“ protestoval Enjolras a usmál se, když si všiml, že Grantaire ho vedl ze zahrad pryč na místo, které potřeboval. „Přijde mi normální, že pokud jedu do ciziny, vrátím se domů s dárky pro ty nejbližší.“

„A co máš pro svou _lásku_?“ Enjolras se zamračil na znamení, že nerozumí. „Feuillyho?“

„Můžete s tím už všichni přestat?“ zeptal se Enjolras naoko naštvaně a Grantaire se, poprvé za ten den, od srdce zasmál. Jeho smích rozbušil Enjolrasovo srdce o několik úderů napřed. „Už nikdy nebudu ve vaší přítomnosti pít.“ Bylo to už skoro šest let, co se po vypití několika drinků na oslavě Combeferrových narozenin, všem na místě přiznal, že je do Feuillyho nějakou dobu zamilovaný. Dodnes netuší, komu bylo trapněji. Jestli jemu po tom, co se ráno probudil, nebo Feuillymu, který byl na oslavě v doprovodu své dnes už snoubenky. Chvíli se jeden druhému vyhýbali, ale po čase to hodili za hlavu a jejich pouto Enjolrasovo _malé přiznání_ ještě posílilo.

 _A Enjolras pak kluky měl, takže už to překonal. Je schopnej znova milovat. Ale tebe? Kdo by tě miloval?_ Grantaire rychle zakroutil hlavou. Dnešek pro něj nebyl nejlepší. Cítil to od rána. Znal to šumění v uších, tlak v očích, bolest na hrudi. Ten pocit, že chce něco rozbít, že chce utéct, že chce plakat. Začínala na něj pomalu dosedat deprese. Ještě ne v plné síle, ale cítil, jak se do něj pomalu začínala zatínat drápy. Pomalu se mu dostávala pod kůži. Věděl, že v den, co se vrátí do svého malého bytu, kde to ještě po půl roce stále voní po Montparnassovi, složí se. Byl s tím smířený, ale přesto ho to děsilo. Věděl, že proti tomu nemůže nijak bojovat. „Fujtajbl,“ zašeptal si pro sebe, když se několikrát zhluboka nadechl a vydechl, aby se znova vrátil do reality. Nepotřeboval myslet na to, jak moc nevyrovnaný je. Věděl to o sobě. To mu stačilo. „Tak kam to chceš?“

„Co prosím?“

„No kam – proč se červenáš Apollóne, cop – ach můj bože!“ Grantaire si dramaticky přikryl ústa a zasmál se. „To vyznělo blbě, ale nikdy, ale _vopravdu nikdy,_ by mě nenapadlo, že zrovna někdo jako _Ty_ bude schopnej myslet na to—“

„Dost,“ zašeptal Enjolras mezi zuby a s růžovými tvářemi. „Přeslechl jsem se.“

„Ne-e, nepřeslechl. Slyšels moc dobře. A myslel si na sex,“ zasmál Grantaire a trochu více se k němu přiblížil. „Nebejt včerejška, nedošlo by mi to, ale když teď vím, že jsi _velkej kluk_ , tak je mi jasný, na co myslíš.“

„Grantaire,“ řekl Enjolras o něco hruběji.

_Jako kdyby byl schopnej se tě někdy dotknout. Radši by tě nechal chcípnout, než aby ti musel dávat umělý dýchání. Chápeš to?_

„Ano, vyhrůžka přijata,“ řekl Grantaire a soustředil se na to, aby už neslyšel svůj vnitřní hlas. Nenáviděl ho.

Než si to oba uvědomili, stáli v malebné uličce, která ani přes přítomnost hotelů, obchodů a restaurací, nebyla rušná. Grantaira překvapilo, jak odhodlaně Enjolras vypadal. Chodil rázně, hodně vzpřímeně. Tak vypadal vždy, když se snažil udělat dojem.

_Jde proti nám snad nějakej pěknej kluk, aby ti dokázal, jak marnej seš?_

Grantaire kopl do kamínku. Potřeboval svou hlavu něčím zaměstnat, jinak ho vlastní myšlenky zadusí.

„Tady žil.“ Enjolras stál před zelenými dveřmi s číslem třináct. Hned na to se ale otočil a ukázal prstem na dům před nimi. „Co je to za dům?“

Grantaire se podíval na druhou stranu. „To je jenom Aka—“ Zasekl se. Několikrát zamrkal očima. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe, jako kdyby si nemohl vzpomenout kde zrovna je. Jak to – jak je možné že si toho nevšiml? Vždyť tudy chodil tolikrát! Vždyť tyhle obchody, tyhle restaurace, tyhle hotely, tyhle chodníky, tyhle balkóny – všechno na něj dýchalo vzpomínkami, které pohřbil někde hluboko v sobě.

„Aka…?“ Enjolrasova otázka ho probudila z dalšího začátku panického záchvatu.

„No… to je… ehm…“ Grantaire se uchechtl. „ _Académie de la Grande Chaumiére_.“ Je to už tak dlouho co to vyslovit naposledy!

„Vysoká škola?“

„Ano.“

„ _Paj… paj…_ “

„ _Peinture_ a _Sculpture_ ,“ řekl Grantaire zkušeně a pousmál se nad tím, jak se Enjolras snažil vyslovit písmena na nápisu.

„Umění.“

„Přesně tak. Ale, to není nic důležitýho, nějaká škola. Co ten obchod?“

„Grantaire?“ Grantaire ten hlas znal. Rozbušilo se mu srdce. Měl chuť se za tím hlasem rozeběhnout. Měl pocit, že patřil osobě, která má ta nejlepší obejmutí. Horká, hřejivá, přátelská a vzájemně milující. Podíval se znovu před sebe. Před budovou Akademie stála dívka, vypadala mladě, byla vysoká, měla dlouhé kaštanové vlasy a nádherný, bílý kostýmek se zlatými doplňky. Vypadalo jako modelka. Pohled měla chladný, ale hlas jemný a sladký.

„Odette,“ vydechl Grantaire skoro neslyšitelně a dívka se na něj usmála. Odhalila tak svůj dokonalý chrup a hluboké dolíčky ve tvářích. Grantaire stál na místě jako přikovaný. Enjolras do něj jemně šťouchl loktem, aby mu věnoval trochu pozornosti. Nenápadně pohodil hlavou směrem k Odette. „Oh, no jasně, jasně, _jasně_!“ Společně přešli před silnici k Odette, která Grantaira okamžitě objala kolem ramen a přitiskla si ho na sebe.

„ _Tak dlouho jsem tě neviděla_ ,“ vydechla a několikrát Grantaira zmáčkla tak, že měl pocit, že se v jejím horkém náručí roztaje. „ _Proč jsi nedal vědět dřív? Mohli jsme se sejít hned, co jsi přijel. Nebo jsi mě snad nechtěl vidět?“_ zeptala se ho dotčeně a trochu ho štípla do hrudníku. Grantaire jen jemně zasyčel a trochu zčervenal ve tváří. Poškrábal se ve vlasech a než stačil odpovědět, Odette si dala ruce v bok a pohodila svými dokonalými vlasy. „ _Ani umělci jako Castelucha a Léger si nedávali načas jako ty!“_

„ _Promiň, promiň,“_ řekl s úsměvem a celou si ji od hlavy až k patě prohlédl. „ _Jen jsem byla zaskočený, že vidím tak nádhernou ženu. Prostě… wow. Odette, vypadáš úžasně.“_

_„Konečně si někdo všiml!“_

_„Vyrostla jsi.“_

_„Říkáš to, jako bys byl můj dědeček.“_

_„Jsem o tři roky starší, mohu si to dovolit.“_ Oba se zasmáli a Grantaire si až teď všiml, jak je Enjolras pozoruje. „Ježiš, promiň, já jsem debil. Enjolrasi, tohle je Odette. Bývalá spolužačka a tyranka z umělecký praxe.“

„Odette,“ řekla a stiskla Enjolrasovu ruku. Mírně se na něj usmála a Enjolras ji úsměv oplatil. „Která ještě stále rozumí dost dobře anglicky na to, aby ti za tu poznámku o _tyrance_ , mohla znovu namočit hlavu ve špagetách.“

„Slyšíš?“ řekl směrem k Enjolrasovi a trochu se k němu přiblížil. „Takhle mi vyhrožovala celej rok!“

„Nic jiného na tebe neplatilo!“ vyčetla mu hlasitě a přešla k zeleným dveřím. „Jdeme?“

„Ne,“ řekl Grantaire rychle a kroutil hlavou. „My jdeme. Se procházíme. Dovolená. Víš co.“

Odette si je prohlédla a šibalsky se usmála. „Tak dovolená… jo?“

„Jo.“

„Jenom dovolená?“

„Jak jako _jenom_?“

„ _Ty s klukama nejezdíš_ jenom _na dovolenou_ ,“ řekla ve svém rodném jazyce a Grantaire protočil oči v sloup.

„ _Je to můj kamarád.“_

 _„_ Ami,“ řekl najednou Enjolras a oba se na něj podívali. „ _Ami_. Kamarád. To jsem rozuměl. Ano, s Grantairem jsme jen přátelé.“

„Jen přátelé,“ zopakoval Grantaire a cítil, jak mu vlastní sliny zhořkly. Jakmile polkl, celý se zašklebil a Odette se hlasitě zasmála. „ _Co je?“_ zeptal se jí podrážděně.

_„Že mám pravdu. Nejezdíš na dovolenou jen tak s někým.“_

_„Pokračuj dovnitř a nekomentuj to.“_

_„Jsi stejně drzý, jak si tě pamatuji.“_

_„A ty stejná mrcha, jak si pamatuji.“_

_„Jak milé.“_

„Promiňte, ale mohli… byste prosím mluvit anglicky?“ zeptal se Enjolras, co vypadal trochu ztraceně. Oba se na něj omluvně podívali a když se Grantaire nadechoval k tomu, že něco řekne, podíval se na Odette a usmál se. „Moc rádi se půjdeme podívat dovnitř.“

„Cože?“ zeptal se Grantaire překvapeně. „Proč?“

„Něco mi říká, že je ta budova pro tebe důležitá.“

„Není.“

„Lže,“ řekla Odette hned, aniž by se na Grantaira podívala. „Je to jeho alma-mater.“

„No tak bych—“

„Tady jsi studoval?“

„No, to—“

„Umělecká stáž, abychom byli přesní. Ale ano. Tady náš drahý Grantaire studoval před tím, než nám slíbil, že se do roka vrátí a už jsme ho nikdy neviděli.“

„Teď mě vidíš,“ zaprotestoval Grantaire.

„A moc ráda, vždyť to víš,“ řekla tentokrát až podivně sladce. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby se v ní míchali dvě osobnosti – jedna arogantní a chladnější, a druhá sladká a milující. Bylo zvláštní ji pozorovat. „Tak pojď, než z toho horka omdlím. Dnešní počasí je šíleně otravné.“ Než stačil Grantaire něco říct, Enjolras už ho obešel a vešel dovnitř. Grantaire si nahlas povzdechl a následoval je.

Jakmile se za ním zavřeli dveře a ucítil vůni barev, štětců, starých zdí a vyčpělé kávy; všechno na něj dýchlo vzpomínkou. Tady strávil skoro rok svého života. Procházel se mezi učebnami, do ateliérů, do velkých i malých sálů. Tady v rohu, hned za schodištěm, se seznámil s Neptunem, se kterým potom bydlel na koleji. Ve druhém patře dostával soukromé hodiny od malíře Lafayetta, visel na každém jeho slově a nedokázal se odtrhnout od jeho ladných pohybů zápěstí. Z toho automatu na konci chodby pil svou první, pravou, silnou, černou kávu, která ho vždycky postavila na nohy po probděné noci. Místo toho, aby ho záplavy vzpomínek začaly dusit, dodávaly mu energii. Jako kdyby se ho všechno na tomto místě snažilo přenést do doby kdy byl šťastnější.

„Grantaire.“ Černovlásek sebou trhl. U dveří do hlavní místnosti stála Odette a Enjolras se díval přes její rameno dovnitř. Na tváři měl spokojený úsměv. „ _Pojď už.“_ Nic neřekl a společně s oběma vešel do hlavní místnosti.

„ _Bože_ ,“ zašeptal si pro sebe Grantaire. Vše bylo stejné, jaké si pamatoval. Místnost s velkým stropem, oprýskané zdi, díky zapálené svíčce to tam vonělo po skořici a vanilce. Podlaha byla stejně stará, ušmudlaná a stále skřípala. Kavalce potáhnuté rudým semišem stály v rohu místnosti, společně se stojany, štaflemi, židlemi a vším, co bylo potřeba k malování. „ _Nic se tu nezměnilo_ ,“ vydechl skoro unešeně, kdy se díval na zaschlá a stará malebná díla, která byla ledabyle opřena o zdi. „ _Vůbec nic_.“

„ _Víš moc dobře, že se to také změnit nesmí_ ,“ řekla Odette, zatímco odešla sfouknout svíčku. Několikrát zkontrolovala, jestli knot správně uhasila. „ _Zrovna jsem skončila s hodinou_.“

„ _Ty tu přednášíš?“_

_„Vyučuji.“_

_„Z tebe je učitelka?“_ zeptal se s pošklebkem Grantaire a Odette ho znova propálila očima. Už si z ní chtěl dělat legraci, když zaslechl, jak něco spadlo na zem. Rychle se za zvukem otočil. Enjolras ze země rychle sebral jeden z dřevěných rámů.

„Omlouvám se,“ řekl hned a snažil se dát rám zpět na místo.

„To nic není,“ řekla Odette a přešla k němu. Rám si od něj vzala. „Ten padá pořád. Občas máme pocit, že je prokletý.“

„Prokletý?“ Enjolras si se zájmem rám prohlédl. Byl ručně řezaný, už několik let starý. Zlatá barva se už dávno smyla. Byl zašlý a na některých místech i poškrábaný.

„Říkalo se, že v něm Modigliani namaloval své nejlepší kresby. Ještě před tím, než se úplně zbláznil.“

„On se nezbláznil,“ oponoval Grantaire. „Prostě byl takový.“

„ _Byl to blázen_.“

„ _Byl pravý umělec, pravý bohém_.“

„ _Pravý opilec_.“

„ _To umělci většinou jsou_.“

„ _Dneska jsem se už hádala dost, studenti jsou rok od roku nevychovanější. Měl bys je raději učit ty. Z jejich drzosti by sis aspoň nedělal hlavu.“_ S tím se otočila zpět na Enjolrase a rám několikrát pohladila. „Říká se, že spadne pokaždé, když do místností vejde pravá umělecká inspirace. Múza. Někdo, kdo je pro umělce důležitější než jeho talent.“ S tím rám položila na kavalec, aby si byla jistá, že už nesklouzne. „Ale musí tu být také vyvolený umělec, který je hoden onu múzu namalovat. Je to stará pověra, kterou si možná vymyslel samotný Modigliani, ale někteří tomu věří více, než je zdrávo.“ Nenápadně pohodila hlavou ke Grantairovi, který si mezitím prohlížel díla v místnosti. „Po pravdě, kvůli němu jsem tomu začala věřit také.“

„Proč?“ zeptal se Enjolras zvědavě.

„Spadl totiž pokaždé, když byl Grantaire na večerních hodinách.“

„Podívej!“ Oba se otočila na Grantaira, který stál před malbou fialového pole v Provence. „Tohle je Neptuna.“

„Toho kováře?“ zeptal se Enjolras.

„Ano.“ Vzal obraz do ruky a začal si ho ze všech strach prohlížet. „Je stejně příšernej jak si ho pamatuju.“

„Mě se zdá pěkný,“ zaprotestoval Enjolras, když si obraz prohlédl.

„Pro nezkušený oči možná vypadá dobře. Ale pro nás je to utrpení.“

„I tak to je ale jeho nejlepší dílo,“ řekla Odette a obraz raději vrátila na místo. „Měli bychom jej chránit. Neptune asi už nikdy nic lepšího nenamaluje. Jestli vůbec.“

„Skončil snad úplně?“

„Úplně. Jak si odešel, už ho malování tolik nebavilo. Myslím si, že umění pro něj byl jen způsob, jak najít svůj pravý smysl života.“

Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou a několikrát se zhluboka nadechl. Miloval tu vůni. Miloval to _tady_. Proč se sem vlastně nikdy nechtěl vrátit? „Děje se něco?“ Černovlásek se podíval na Enjolrase, který si ho se zájmem prohlížel. „Mračíš se.“

„To nic,“ zalhal a nasucho polkl.

Enjolras se podíval na Odette a ukázal na dveře. Odette se na něj jen usmála. „Ještě bych vám oběma něco ráda ukázala. Ale budeme muset na chvíli ven. Pak se sem můžeme vrátit.“

„To je dobrý,“ řekl hned Grantaire a přiblížil se k Enjolrasovi. „Už něco máme.“

„A co?“

„Apollóne.“

„Odette nám určitě chce ukázat něco zajímavého.“

„Ano,“ potvrdila.

„Vidíš.“

S tím Enjolras z místnosti odešel a Grantaire si jenom povzdechl. Enjolras byl prostě tvrdohlavý a nedal si říct. I když se to nezdálo, nerad se hádal. Ale také neměl rád, když se mu někdo snažil odporovat. Podíval se na Odette, která se smála a bylo vidět, že se snaží mlčet. „ _Co je_?“ zeptal se Grantaire podrážděně, protože věděl, že následující věta, se mu nebude líbit.

„ _Tak Apollón, jo_?“

„ _Drž tlamu_.“

Odette se místo odpovědi jen zasmála.

Cesta, kterou Odette vybrala, byla delší, než oba mysleli. Možná by ale netrvala tak dlouho, kdyby se každou chvíli nezastavovala kvůli tomu, že se s Grantairem pošťuchovali kvůli názorům na umělce. I když studovali stejný obor, zdálo se, že měli velmi odlišné názory. Odette, zaujatá surrealismem, obhajovala modernismus; zatímco Grantaire, pohlcený symbolismem, se jí snažil přesvědčit, že se do díla musí dát více, než jen technika a cit. Ačkoli Enjolras jejich rychlé francouzštině nerozuměl, užíval si je poslouchat. I drzé poznámky v tomto jazyce mu připadaly vznešené.

Po hodině, kde se zastavili u okénka pro vařené vdolky, došli do zapadlé uličky, kde na jedné straně byly moderní, nově natřené budovy; na té druhé budovy s rozpadlou omítkou a porostlé břečťanem. Odette přešla k brance se znakem zákazu vstupu. „Tak pojďte,“ řekla, když spolkla poslední kus vdolku a otevřela branku, která nebyla zamčená.

„Tam nemůžeme,“ řekl Grantaire, když se zastavil. „Enjolrasi, fakt, nedělám si teď srandu. Už jsem tu několikrát byl a dokud nemáš povolení, tak tě tam jen tak nepustí.“ Podíval se na Odette, která měla neutrální výraz v obličeji. „ _Proč sem?“_

_„Myslela jsem, že to tady máš rád.“_

_„Můžeme jít pryč?“_

_„Ne.“_ S tím se podívala na Enjolrase a naznačila mu ať vejde. „Čekají nás.“

„Nevšiml jsem si, že bys zvedla telefon a s někým se bavila.“

„Grantaire, _drž tlamu_.“

Grantaire se už nesnažil protestovat. Společně s Enjolrasem vešel dovnitř a jakmile se za nimi zavřela branka, musel se kousnout do rtu. _La Ruche_. Úl. Nepřístupné místo, za jehož branou se skrývala krásná, kulatá budova, která ve svém nitru ukrývala ty nejkrásnější, nejhonosnější a nejslavnější ateliéry. Malovali zde slavní umělci, velevážení a nadčasoví. Grantaire měl možnost se dovnitř podívat jen pětkrát. Pokaždé za odměnu, díky jeho milovanému profesorovi, který mu říkal, že _jednou bude někým._ Že jeho umění osloví davy a bude slavným.

_Podívej se jakej chcípák seš. Měls možnost to někam dotáhnout a posrals to._

Grantaire ze sebe vydal zvuk, který nedokázal sám identifikovat. Bylo to něco mezi zakňučením a bolestným stenem. „Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras opatrně a položil mu dlaň na rameno.

„Ano,“ zašeptal černovlásek a rychle přidal do kroku.

Odette otevřela hlavní dveře a jakmile vstoupili dovnitř, okamžitě se tam začala bavit s nějakým mladíkem. Byl celý upatlaný od modré a bílé barvy. Na Odette se usmíval a podle řeči těla to vypadalo, že se znají. Zatímco Enjolras obdivoval podivný tvar budovy, točité schodiště a naleštěné dřevo; Grantaire se snažil zaslechnout o čem se ti dva baví. „Tak tedy do patra,“ řekla a ukázala na jedno ze schodišť. Na stěnách bylo několik portrétů slavných umělců. Zejména malířů a sochařů. Odette o každém z nich něco řekla. Enjolras ji se zájmem poslouchal, zatímco Grantaire podivně mlčel a pořád se rozhlížel. Z chodeb šlo slyšet, že ze zavřených dveří ateliérů to stále žije.

Odette se zastavila až v posledním patře na konci chodby před velkými mahagonovými dveřmi, které jako jediné byly značený číslem a byly ručně zdobené. „ _Připraven_?“

„ _Na co_?“ zeptal se Grantaire a zamračil se. Až teď si všiml jména pod číslem. _Lafayette._ Otevřel pusu, možná v naději, že Odette ještě zastaví, ta ale už dveře otevřela.

Všechno se pak událo tak rychle. Grantaire vešel do místnosti a rozhlédl se. Lafayettův ateliér byl _nádherný_. Estetický. Bylo to místo, které na něj dýchalo pohodou a vždy, kdy ho profesor dovedl do tak prominentního místa, užíval si každé vteřiny, kdy měl možnost nasát něco z historie a umění umělců dávno zemřelých. Místnost byla vymalovaná světle pomerančovou barvou. Uprostřed místnosti byl kavalec s rudou poduškou a stojan s rozpracovaným dílem, které ještě páchlo barvou. Vedle stojanu byl malý stoleček s několika barvami, štětci a špinavou vodou. Všude v místnosti byly stojany s květináči. V nich byly jen jediné květiny – fialové levandule. Místo střechy měli nad hlavou prosklený strop, kterým do místnosti proudilo několik slunečných paprsků. Dotýkaly se děl, která byla pověšena po zdech. Některé z nich byly v rámu, některé pouze neopatrně přilepené jakousi páskou. Některá díla byla zdobná, nádherná; některá byly jen skicami, skoro až čmáranicemi.

Grantaire přešel ke zdi a pomalu se dotkl jedné skici. Prsty se mu třásly. Skica byla malována uhlíkem, který už dávno ztratil svou konzistenci, některá místa se zažrala do papíru, některá opadala. Skica už tak nebyla dokonalá. Grantaire si každé dílo pečlivě prohlédl.

Po několika minutách ticha se Enjolras rozhodl přejít o něco blíže ke Grantairovi. Rukou se dotkl jeho ramene a jemně ho pohladil. Grantaire se ani nepohnul. „Pamatuješ si je všechny?“

„Jsou moje,“ zašeptal Grantaire skoro bez dechu. „Moje.“

„Proč jsi mi neřekl, že tak nádherně maluješ?“

„Moje,“ zašeptal Grantaire znovu.

„Dávno bych ti s ostatními pomohl se trochu proslavit, protože… páni. Sice umění tolik nerozumím, ale poznám, když je něco dobré. Ne, tohle není dobré. Tohle je _skvělé_. Některé obrazy na mě skoro mluví. Grantaire, ty jsi opravdový umělec.“

Grantaire sebou cukl. Hlavu otočil tak, aby na Enjolrase viděl. „Tys to věděl?“ zeptal se tiše. Enjolras po chvíli pokýval hlavou. Sice se stále usmíval, ale jinak se zdál nervózní. Vlastně nevěděl, co si od dnešního dne sliboval. Že bude Grantaire skákat nadšením několik metrů do výšky? Že mu poděkuje za to, že se mu vrtal v soukromí? Věděl, že to Grantaire nesnášel. Ale doufal…

„Já—“ Grantaire znovu cukl ramenem proto, aby ho Enjolras pustil. Enjolras okamžitě stáhl ruku ke svému tělu. Grantaire popošel pár kroků do strany tak, aby se na Enjolrase nemusel dívat a stále si prohlížel několik děl na zdi. Enjolras se podíval na Odette, která byla zamyšlená a s malou rýhou na čele očima sledovala černovláska. „Já… Já půjdu ven,“ řekl nakonec Enjolras. „Je tu jeden antikvariát, který mě zaujal. Asi budeš vědět který.“

„ _Le marché du livre ancien et d’occasion.“_

„Ano.“ Enjolras chtěl ještě něco říct. Něco ve smyslu _Omlouvám se_ nebo _Takhle to dopadnout nemělo_ nebo _Chtěl jsem ti jen udělat radost._ Ale raději nic neřekl. Přešel ke dveřím, naklonil se k Odette a zašeptal ji: „Děkuji za pomoc.“ Ještě jednou se otočil, ale Grantaire k němu stále stál zády. „Najdeš mě tam. Někde. Budu tam,“ řekl trochu nervózněji, než u něj bylo zvykem a odešel.

Deset dlouhých minut nikdo nic neřekl. „ _To od tebe nebylo hezký_ ,“ řekla a překřížila ruce na hrudi.

„ _Co?“_

 _„Jak si ho prakticky vyhodil.“_ Grantaire na to nic neřekl. _„Jenom tě pochválil.“_ Grantaire stále mlčel. „ _Jenom ti řekl—“_

 _„—že jsem pravý umělec.“_ Odette zamrkala. Ten hlas. Zněl přiškrceně. Jako kdyby—

„ _Ty brečíš?“_ zeptala se opatrně.

Grantaire zakroutil hlavou, nasucho polkl. Otočil se na ni. Všimla si, jak má rudé rty od neustálého kousání. „ _Ještě ne_ ,“ řekl s úsměvem, kterým se snažil zakrýt své dojetí. „ _Bože, jsem takovej vůl_.“ Prohrábl si vlasy a začal se rozhlížet po celé místnosti, jako kdyby doufal, že mu snad napoví, co dělat dál. „ _Já… jak je tohle… tohle všechno?“_ Rozhodil rukama kolem sebe v naději, že mu někdo konečně všechno poví.

„ _Lafayette na tebe nikdy nezapomněl. Když jsi odjel, mluvil o tobě jako o nejlepším studentovi, kterého učil. Prý se tě snažil několikrát kontaktovat, ale bez úspěchu. Mrzelo ho to.“_ Lafayette kromě malování miloval kaligrafii a ruční psaní dopisů. Všechny dopisy mu přišly. Přečetl si, pečlivě schoval do krabičky, kterou dal spodu svého stolu a snažil se na ně nemyslet. Několikrát ho vyzýval, ať mu alespoň odepíše, ale Grantaire to nikdy nedokázal. Připadalo mu, jako kdyby ho zklamal. Sliboval mu, jak se bude snažit a brzy se stane pravým umělcem. Lafayettovi nikdy nešlo o bohatství, o to být známý, ale poznal talent a dokázal ho podporovat ze všech svých sil. A Grantaire, který nebyl schopný za tři roky dokončit jediné dílo, které by zaujalo kritiky a poslední rok se ani nedostal do výběru nadějných studentů; se cítil trapně. Bylo pro něj snazší dělat, že se vypařil.

 _„To je mi líto.“_ Podíval se na ní, jemně se na ní usmál. „ _Děkuji. Za tohle.“_

_„Neměl bys děkovat mně.“_

Grantaire se zamračil. Hned na to se uchechtl. „ _Od začátku mi tu něco smrdělo. Jak tě k tomu donutil?“_

 _„Viděls ho?“_ Odette prstem ukázala na dveře, za kterými před pár minutami zmizel Enjolras. „ _Byla bych schopná pro něj sehnat i kozy na obětování Satanovi.“_ Oba se tomu přirovnání zasmáli. _„Což je jediný důvod, proč jsem ho včera v noci nepokoušela zabít. Psát někomu o půlnoci by měl být trestný čin. Byl ale tak neoblomný, než jsem se mu nakonec snažila vyhovět. Vlastně, i když jsem se moc nevyspala, za psaní s ním to stálo. I přes zprávy mi přišel milý. A aspoň jsem se mohla mezitím rozplývat nad jeho fotografiemi na sociálních sítí. Je opravdu nádherný.“_ Odette se na chvíli odmlčela. „ _Slíbil mi, že díky tomu získá něco, po čem hodně dlouho touží.“_

 _„On?"_ zeptal se překvapeně. „ _Co to je?“_

_„Tvůj úsměv.“_

Otevřeli se dveře. V nich stál asi šedesátiletý, prošedivělý muž menšího vzrůstu. Tvář mě dohladka oholenou, na čele a tvářích měl několik vrásek, ale jeho oči zářily světle oříškovou barvou a hrály si v nich mladiství čertíci. Byl trochu shrbený, oblečení měl ušpiněné od barvy a v rukou držel tlustý štětec, který otíral zašpiněných, zeleným hadrem. Když uviděl Odette, chtěl se jí na něco zeptat, ale jakmile jeho oči zpozorovaly Grantaira, upustil štětec s hadrem na zem a několika rychlými kroky došel až k černovláskovi. Objal ho takovou silou, že měl Grantaire pocit, že mu zlomí všechna žebra. „ _Grantaire, drahoušku, jak rád tě zase vidím! Můj talente.“_ Odettino: „Nechám vás o samotě.“ oba skoro přeslechli. „ _Kde jsi byl takovou dobu!?“_ Odtáhl se od něj, aby si ho celého prohlédl. „ _Zmužněl si!“_ okomentoval jeho postavu a celý se rozzářil. Z nadšení mu zrůžovělý tváře.

„ _Mistře Lafayette…,“_ zašeptal Grantaire, jako kdyby stále nemohl uvěřit, že ho vidí.

 _„Ach, chlapče,“_ řekl Lafayette hlasitě a znovu Grantaira objal. „ _Tak moc jsi mi chyběl.“_ Jeho kolínská – hutná, čokoládová, pomerančová, šeříková – Grantairovi zaplavila smysly a oživila všechny vzpomínky. Začaly kolem něj tančit, viděl v každém rohu něco z minulosti. Támhle seděli, támhle si povídali, támhle jedli čerstvé nektarinky, támhle mu vyprávěl o tom, jak našel lásku svého života, támhle mu vysvětlovat teorii barev, támhle mu dal do ruky jeho první ručně vyřezávaný štětec, támhle ho nechal přespat, když měl moc práce a nebyl schopný dojít na poslední spoj metra, aby se dostal na kolej…

Grantaire se kousl do rtu. V ústech zacítil slanou příchuť. Plakal. Silně objal Lafayetta kolem ramen. „ _Neplakej,“_ zašeptal Lafayette jeho veselým hlasem. Grantaire se na něj ještě více přimáčkl. „ _Děje se něco synku?“_ _Synku_. Tak mu nikdo dlouho neřekl. Naposledy byl _syn_ na soudě při rozvodu rodičů, ještě před tím, než ho soud svěřil do opatrovnictví jeho babičce, pro kterou byl vždycky _sladký vnouček_.

„ _Tak moc rád vás vidím!“_ vykřikl Grantaire do jeho ramene, a ještě více se na něj přimáčkl, nechal se svým mistrem hladit ve vlasech a přestal krotit své slzy, které mu stékaly po tváři nekontrolovanou rychlostí. Nevadily mu. Věděl, že to jsou slzy štěstí.

Byl _neuvěřitelně_ šťastný.

Slunce už zapadalo a obloha začínala mít nádech oranžové, když se vedle Enjolrasova boku ozvalo: „Co to čteš?“ Enjolras zvedl hlavu, aby se podíval na Grantaira, který měl ruce v kapsách, na zápěstí mu visela černá taška. Enjolras se na něj usmál a nadzvedl knihu tak, aby si černovlásek mohl přečíst její název. „Francouzština pro blbečky?“ zasmál se.

„Pán mi ji dal zadarmo, prý ji potřebuji.“ Enjolras ukázal na staršího pána před nimi, který zrovna balil svůj stánek a na oba dva se širokým úsměvem zamával. Oba mu zamávali nazpátek. „Koupil jsem si u něj dvě knihy, ale neumí anglicky, takže nám trvalo dlouho, než jsme se dostali k tomu, co vlastně chci. Tuhle knížku mi vnutil s tím, že jestli chci v Paříži přežít, musím se všechno naučit.“

„Správný krajan.“ Grantaire se posadil na lavičku vedle Enjolrase a zhluboka vydechl. „Dnešek byl…“ Nedopověděl, jenom si hlasitě odfouknul a zasmál se.

Enjolras zavřel knížku a schoval ji do svého batohu. Chvíli se díval na Grantaira, který se sice stále usmíval, ale pohledem se díval na svou pravou botu, se kterou kopal do malého kamínku. „Grantaire, jestli jsem—“

„Něco pro tebe mám.“ Grantaire rukou zašmátral ve své černé tašce a vytáhl z ní zažloutlý papír. Ofouknul ho a prohlédl si ho ze všech stran. „Není to úplně dokonalý, ale myslím, že to oceníš. Když jsi teď ten znalec umění.“ Natáhl se k Enjolrasovi a papír mu předal.

Na starém papíře bylo tuší, uhlíkem a bílou tužkou namalovaná postava muže. Seděl v podřepu, hlavu otečenou doleva, jako kdyby se na něco díval. Ruce měl překřížené na hrudi a usmíval se. Měl svaly na rukou a stehnech. Vlasy měl dlouhé, padaly mu do obličeje, na záda, poletovaly na papíře v imaginárním větru. Na hlavě měl krvavou korunu ze starých seschlých větví. Ze zad mu rostlo dohromady dvanáct bílých křídel různých velikostí. Všechno vypadalo opravdově, živě, Enjolras měl pocit, že si na něj může sáhnout a cítit pnutí jeho svalů nebo hebkost peří.

„To je nádherné,“ zašeptal Enjolras a aniž by si to uvědomil, prstem se dotkl tváře muže. Byla jemná, dívčí, ale přesto v ní bylo něco nebojácného. „Kdo to je?“

„Lucifer,“ odpověděl Grantaire a přiblížil se k Enjolrasovi, aby se mohl za obrázek ještě jednou podívat. „Nebo takhle nějak si ho aspoň představuju.“

„Je nádherný.“

„Však to byl anděl.“

„Myslím, to, jak si jej nakreslil.“

Grantaire se zeširoka usmál. „Snažil jsem se. Tohle jsem kreslil jako jedno z posledních děl před tím, než jsem odjel zpátky do Londýna.“

„Kdo ti stál modelem?“

„Žárlíš?“ zeptal se smíchem Grantaire. „Nikdo, Apollóne, toho jsem si vymyslel. Takhle podle mě totiž andělé vypadají.“ Enjolras se znovu podíval na obrázek. Ten anděl vypadal—„Ano, je ti podobnej. Bože můj, ty jsi egoista.“

„Nic jsem neřekl,“ oponoval Enjolras a cítil, jak se mu do tváří nahrnulo trochu krve. Hned jakmile obrázek uviděl, myslel si, že Grantaire namaloval jeho dokonalejší verzi s andělskými křídly. Styděl se za tu myšlenku. Ale představa, že by byl pro Grantaira inspirací, mu rozbušovala srdce.

„Ani jsi nemusel. Ale inspiroval jsi mě k tomu, že bych měl taky kámošům něco z Paříže dovézt. A co jiného, než kousek ze své tragické tvorby?“

„Tohle rozhodně není něco, co bych si představoval pod slovem _tragický_.“

„Tos neviděl ten zbytek. Samozřejmě, že pro tebe jsem vybral to nejlepší.“ Enjolras a Grantaire se na sebe podívali a nic neříkali. Grantaire si po chvíli odkašlal. „Chceš vidět ten zbytek?“

„Samozřejmě.“

„Připrav se na nevyžádanou hodinu umění a teorie barev.“

Grantaire dostál svého slova. U každého obrázku Enjolrasovi vyprávěl, jak vznikl, jaké barvy použil a většinou zmínil, jak se stydí, že jim něco takového chce dát. Enjolras si každý obrázek prohlédl z blízka a nedokázal uvěřit, že se mu Grantaire nikdy s jeho díly nepochlubil. Všechny byly jedinečné (podobizna Victora Huga pro Jehana; lebka obrostlá mateřídouškami pro Bahorela; mladá, nahá žena pro Courfeyraca; polární zář pro Combeferra; lidské srdce pro Jolyho; čtyřlístek pro Bossueta; okřídlený lev pro Feuillyho; vojenská uniforma pro Mária; mourovatá kočka s koťátkem pro Éponine a Gavroche; lyra pro Musichettu; pole s květinami pro Cosette), ale skrývaly v sobě jeho osobitý podpis, který se projevoval zejména na jeho oblíbenosti zvýrazňování okrajů stěžejních předmětů tuší a černou nebo bílou pastelkou.

„Tak jo, zachvilku tu zavíraj, půjdem na byt nebo chceš ještě někam na večeři?“ zeptal se Grantaire, když se zvedl.

„Po pravdě, rád bych šel k Valjeanovi. Ještě cítím v nohách ten včerejší den.“

„Mi povídej.“ Enjolras si sbalil všechny věci do batohu, schoval foťák a zvedl se z místa. „Enjolrasi?“ Enjolras se podíval na Grantaira, který stál jen pár kroků před ním a mile se usmíval. „Ohledně dneška…“ Skousl si ret. Enjolrasovi neuniklo, že ho má na některých místech rozkousaný do krve a oči má ve světle zapadajícího slunce, třpytivé od slz. „Moc děkuji. Tohle… Tohle pro mě moc znamenalo.“ S tím se otočil a pomalu odcházel pryč.

Kdyby se otočil, viděl by jak se Enjolras od srdce nádherně usmál.

_Mise splněna._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dvě kapitoly během jednoho týdne? Proč ne!

„Zdál se mi nádherný sen,“ zahučel Grantaire do svého polštáře, když se Enjolras vrátil ze sprchy a otíral si ručníkem ještě stále mokré vlasy.

„Opravdu?“ zeptal se zvědavě Enjolras, zatímco dal vařit vodu v rychlovarné konvici.

„Maloval jsem,“ odpověděl Grantaire, ale více to nerozváděl. Nevěděl co, ani koho maloval. Viděl jenom sebe, jak stojí před stojanem, v ruce paletu s barvami, sám byl od nich celý špinavý. Na tváři měl červenou a zlatou barvu, oblečení měl postříkané od modré. Usmíval se, pobrukoval si, očima se neustále díval přes stojan na někoho, koho neviděl. Plátno bylo pomalované, ale nedokázal rozeznat čím. Když ho probudil Enjolrasův budík ještě pořád ho svrběly prsty z toho, jak si představoval, že drží štětec. „Mě snad to malování chybí,“ zhodnotil nakonec, když si prohlédl své ruce, které byly už moc dlouho čisté. Kdy naposledy pořádně maloval? Něco jiného než pár tahů na papíře nebo plátně, které stejně pak vyhodil nebo založil se slovy: _Já se k tomu jednou vrátím…_

„To mě těší,“ řekl Enjolras a podal Grantairovi horký čaj.

„Dneska nesnídáš?“ zeptal se překvapeně Grantaire, když si všiml, že Enjolras má v ruce jen hrnek s kávou.

„Napadlo mě, že bychom si mohli dát snídani někde venku.“

„Hodně štěstí v tom najít nějakej otevřenej krám. Pamatuješ si, jak jsem říkal, že Francouzi jsou noční stvoření a líný ráno brzy vstávat?“

„Matně.“ Enjolras se podíval z okna ven. Na obloze bylo pár mráčků. Bylo o něco chladněji než předchozí dny.

„Dnešní plány?“ zeptal se Grantaire a Enjolras se na něj podíval. „Pořád jsem nabitej ze včerejška a mám úplně vyplo, takže tě budu následovat klidně do pekel.“

Enjolras se zasmál. „Já jsem z posledních dvou dní trochu… unavený,“ přiznal.

„Díky bohu, už jsem si myslel, že budu jedinej chcípák.“ Grantaire odložil čaj na stůl a padl znova do peřin. „Takže se budem dneska válet?“

„Tak jsem to zase nemyslel. Spíše… projít se po okolí? Udělat si piknik? Mohli bychom koupit bagety, sýry nebo něco sladkého. A jistě by se k tomu hodilo nějaké dobré červené víno.“

„Ty víš, jak mě ukecat.“

Oba vyšli z bytu, v pekárně si koupili bagety a sladké buchtičky, v různých malých obchůdcích po cestě nakoupili salám, ovoce a zeleninu, vodu a víno. Když procházeli kolem jednoho z méně obsazených parků, rozhodli se tam zůstat. Rozdělali si deku pod velkým dubem, vybalili jídlo a v tichosti se najedli. Grantaire si pak lehl na půlku deky, která byla na sluníčku, lehl si na záda, ruce si dal za hlavu a spokojeně načerpával sluneční svit. Enjolras naopak zůstal ve stínu dubu, opřel se o jeho kmen a z batohu vytáhl jednu z knih, kterou si včera koupil.

Po půl hodině Grantaire prolomil ticho se slovy: „Kurva, já nemám mobil.“

Enjolras přestal číst a podíval se na Grantaira, který se mračil a pomalu se zvedal do sedu. „Cože?“

„Nemám mobil,“ zopakoval Grantaire a podíval se na Enjolrase. „Celej tejden ho nemám!“ vykřikl vyděšeně. „Ježiš, jak jsem na něj moh zapomenout!?“

„Máte spolu snad nějaký vztah?“

„Haha, fakt vtipný, Apollóne. Kurva, kam jsem ho mohl dát?“

„Dal jsem ti ho potom, co jsme doletěli?“ Oba se zamysleli. „Mám pocit, že jsem ti ho vzal, když ti přišla zpráva od Mont—od… od…“ Odkašlal si. „Ale upřímně si teď nepamatuji, jestli jsem ti ho vracel.“

„Mám pocit, že ne,“ řekl nakonec Grantaire. „Teď mi spadnul kámen ze srdce!“ Grantaire si znovu lehl na deku. „Ale teď mě znervózňuje, že jsi mi moh pročíst zprávy nebo si stáhnout nějaký moje trapný selfíčka.“

„Nemáš ho snad zaheslovaný?“

„Proč bych to dělal? Střežím ho, jak oko v hlavě. Teda – do teď.“

„Nedíval jsem se,“ řekl Enjolras a odložil knihu vedle sebe. „Ale teď mě to upřímně zajímá.“

„Ať tě to ani nenapadne!“

Oba se zasmáli. Tahle pohoda, která mezi nimi panovala, oba naplňovalo. Jako kdyby se mezi nimi včera něco prolomilo. Něco, co ani jeden nedokázal pojmenovat. Cítili se ve společnosti toho druhého příjemně, dokonce i když mlčeli, měli pocit, že spolu hovoří svými pohledy. Večer se společně poprvé podívali na film. Byla to sice _Zelená míle_ a oba ji už viděli tisíckrát, ale přesto si to užívali. Seděli vedle sebe, otírali se o sebe stehny, prsty se o sebe občas otřeli, když se ve stejný čas natáhli pro popcorn, který měli v míse na Grantairově klíně. Mlčeli, vlastně si pak jen popřáli dobrou noc, před tím, než Enjolras odešel dát si večerní sprchu a Grantaire padl vyčerpáním do peřin; ale bylo to tak… jaké vlastně? Oba se to báli pojmenovat. Ani jeden si nechtěl dávat zbytečné naděje.

„Poprchává,“ řekl najednou Grantaire, když ho z přemýšlení vytrhla malá kapka, která mu dopadla na tvář. Podíval se na nebe, které bylo ještě stále krásně modré, ale k slunci se hnalo několik světlých šedých mraků.

„Měli bychom raději jít, do hodiny má začít silně pršet,“ řekl Enjolras, když si rychle na mobilu vyhledal aktuální předpověď počasí. Oba vše sbalili a pomalým krokem vyrazili na cestu k Valjeanovi.

„Tady,“ řekl Enjolras, když ze svého kufru vylovil Grantairův mobil a dal mu. „Promiň, opravdu jsem na to úplně zapomněl.“

„V pohodě,“ řekl mu Grantaire, aniž by se na něj podíval a už ho zapínal. „Sám se divím, že jsem si toho nevšim dřív. Já, takovej závislák.“ Grantaire bez svého mobilu nedal ani ránu. Vlastně netušil, co ho na té malé, černé, poškrábané cihličce s prasklým displayem vlastně tak zajímalo. Pravda, neustále byl na ní připojen sluchátky a poslouchal hudbu. Pokaždé, když měl dobrou náladu, špatnou náladu, když chtěl tvořit, když chtěl slyšet něco jiného, než šum vlastních myšlenek… Ani nechápal, jak je možné, že vydržel tak dlouho bez hudby a kontaktu s ostatními.

Podíval se na Enjolrase, který vybalil zbytky jídla, které nestihli na pikniku sníst. Grantaire se usmál. Věděl moc dobře, proč zapomněl. Měl totiž jiné věci na práci. _Obdivovat jeho tělo, nasávat jeho vůni, cítit jeho pohled, který mohl znamenat tolik věcí._ Grantaire si povzdychl. Neměl by už raději na nic myslet. Ale copak to šlo? Teď, když si byli tak blízcí a vypadalo to, možná, že—

Z vlastních myšlenek ho vytrhl otravný zvuk pípání, který se ozýval každou vteřinu a vtíravě mu oznamoval, že má několik nepřečtených zpráv, zmeškaných hovorů, upozornění na sociálních sítí a emailů. „Já jsem snad i někomu chyběl,“ zasmál se, když překvapeně pozoroval, jak mu na tapetě skáče jedno upozornění za druhým.

„To je snad samozřejmé,“ řekl Enjolras, který se objevil vedle něj a podával mu skleničku s vínem. Grantaire se na něj překvapeně podíval. Enjolras měl také jednu připravenou. „Na ten konec dovolené,“ řekl s úsměvem, když si od něj Grantaire skleničku vzal. „Budeme tu totiž ještě dlouho.“ Grantaire si až teď všiml, že obloha byla tmavě šedá a na zem začínaly dopadat první kapky deště.

„Aspoň si odpočinem,“ zhodnotil Grantaire a posadil se na sedačku, nohy dal na stolek před ním a lokl si ze skleničky. Když mobil nevydal už další nový zvuk, Grantaire pro sebe zaskuhral. „Tohle bude dlouhý.“

Zatímco Grantaire pročítal emaily, odpovídal na ty důležité ze školy a mazal nabídky prací a různých spamů, Enjolras zasedl k malému stolku, kde vždycky snídal a vybalil svůj notebook. Párkrát pohlédl na Grantaira. Když si byl jistý, že ho nepozoruje, klikl na ikonu Photoshopu a dal se do úpravy nových fotek. Byl zvyklý, že je upravoval vždy, když Grantaire usnul. Ťukání na klávesnici a světlo nedokázalo Grantaira z jeho tvrdého spánku probudit.

Oba se věnovali své práci, popíjeli víno a poslouchali, jak na okno dopadají velké dešťové kapky. Najednou se Grantaira do ticha místnosti zasmál. Než se stačil Enjolras zeptat, co se stalo, Grantaire řekl: „Bahorel se ptá na to, jestli jsou lepší Francouzi nebo Francouzsky. Co mu mám jako odpovědět? Ani jedno jsem pořádně nezkusil.“

„Tohle by Marce mrzelo.“

„Vidíš, Apollóne, úplně jsem na ty mý dětský líbače zapomněl.“ Grantaire byl překvapený, že ho Enjolras opravdu poslouchal. „Ale to bylo už moc dávno. Mám pocit, že jsem asi nikdy nepolíbil Francouzku. Když nebudu počítat Odette. Ale k tomu bych se nerad vracel.“ Celý se ošil nad vzpomínku toho, jak se opilá a čerstvě pozvracená Odette nahnula k jeho stejně opilé osobě a začala ho vášnivě líbat. „Napíšu něco, co ho zaručeně nasere.“

„Jako třeba?“ zeptal se Enjolras, aniž by odtrhl pohled od monitoru.

„Že stejně líbá tak špatně, že by nepoznal rozdíl, jestli ho líbá ženská, chlap nebo žába. Takže je pro něj ta informace naprosto zbytečná.“ Jakmile to dopsal, za pár chvil se ozval cinkavý zvuk, který oznamoval, že mu Bahorel odepsal. Grantaire se zasmál. „Prý si mám políbit prdel.“ Oba se zasmáli. „Pak Combeferre…“ Klikl na zprávu. „Ptá se mě, kde jsou papíry na páteční demonstraci ohledně gendrově neutrálních toalet. Jako kurva, proč to píše mně? Jak to – jo, aha, pak napsal, že se splet a je to pro tebe.“

„Už jsme si psali,“ oznámil mu Enjolras.

Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou. „Pak zprávy od Jehana. Samý odkazy na Hugova díla, místa, kde žil, kde se pohyboval, kde psal, bože můj, dokonce i kde jed. Ten kluk by měl jít na odvykačku. Je tím cápkem úplně posedlej. Na tohle ani odpovídat nebudu.“ V rychlosti Jehanovi odepsal, že _na takové blbosti nemá čas_. „Pak tu mám asi milion zpráv a zmeškanej hovorů od Jolyho, tomu zavolám, protože na čtení jeho slohů o tom, jak určitě brzy chcípnu, nemám moc náladu. Tak poslední…“ Grantaire se zasmál. „Mám tě pozdravovat od Courfeyraca a vyřídit ti, ať mě neztrapňuješ.“

„Typický Courfeyrac,“ řekl Enjolras.

„Věřím, že ti také něco napsal,“ řekl Grantaire, když začal Courfeyracovi odpovídat.

„Že na tebe mám dávat pozor a mám se vrátit stejně _čistý_.“

„Kdyby jen tušil,“ zasmál se Grantaire, když si vzpomněl na jejich upřímný rozhovor před dvěma dny. „Ale je pěkný, že si o tebe dělá starosti.“

„Spíše o to, co bych mohl dělat.“

„Nebo s kým.“

„Nebo s kým.“

„Jako kdyby bylo s kým, když jsme tu jenom my dva, co?“ zeptal se s úsměvem, když se na sebe oba podívali. Enjolras se nadechoval k odpovědi, ale raději si ji rozmyslel. Kousl se do rtu a po chvíli jen pokýval hlavou. Oba se na sebe mlčky dívali a po chvíli se každý vrátil ke svému přístroji. Jejich vnitřní hlasy na sebe křičely stejnou větu: _Opravdu jsi teď myslel na—!_

Grantaire si odkašlal. „Musím zavolat Jolymu. Bossuet psal něco o tom, jestli je vyraženej dech fakt tak nebezpečnej, jak Joly tvrdí. Musím zjistit, co doma beze mě dělaj.“ Rychle se zvedl z místa a zmizel v koupelně. Opřel se zády o umyvadlo. Podíval se na display telefonu. Povzdechl si a vytočil kamarádovo číslo.

Joly hovor zvedl hned po prvním zazvonění. „ _No, skvěle, děkuji za zavolání Pane Chci-abys-umřel-na-zástavu-srdce-ze-strachu!“_

„Taky tě rád slyším Joly.“

„ _Už jsem si o tebe dělal starosti! Nebýt Enjolrase, letěl bych za tebou do Paříže sám!“_

„To bys přeci nemohl těm dvěma udělat. Jak se vlastně máte?“

„ _Bossuet spadl ze stromu, kdy se snažil zachránit koťátko.“_ Grantaire se zasmál. „ _Nech toho! Pěkně jsem se o něj bál! Spadnul na záda a vyrazil si dech. S Musichettou jsme ho na místě skoro oživovali!“_ Z druhé strany se ozvalo Bossuetovo nespokojené zabručení a Musichettino _Zase to nepřeháněj zlato_ a zvuk, který zněl jako—

„To tam u vás něco právě mňouklo?“

„ _Jo,“_ vydechl Joly vyčerpaně. „ _Jmenuje se Štístko a ti dva mě přemluvili, že když se kvůli ní Bossuet skoro zabil, tak si jí musíme nechat. Veterinář říkal, že je naprosto zdravá a když se ptal, jestli si nás má zapsat jako majitele, nemohl jsem jim najednou říct, abychom ji dali do útulku. I když jestli nepřestane škrábat moji postel, asi si to rozmyslím!“_ Z druhé strany se neozvalo několik nespokojených zvuků. Grantaire si byl jistý, že Musichetta vzala kotě ochranářsky do náručí a Bossuet se s ní začal mazlit. „ _Jsou rozkošní. Ale neříkej jim to.“_

„Zapisuju si.“

„ _Co ty? Jak se ti vede?“_

„Jsem v pořádku, zdravý, střízlivý a šťastný.“

„ _Opravdu?“_ zeptal se opatrně Joly.

„Nevěříš mi, že dokážu bejt chvíli bez chlastu? To bolí, kamaráde.“

„ _To jsem samozřejmě nemyslel! Spíše… jestli jsi opravdu šťastný.“_

„Opravdu Joly,“ potvrdil Grantaire a podíval se na svůj odraz v zrcadle. Tváře měl trochu růžové. Z alkoholu? Radosti? Z pocitu, že ve vedlejší místnosti je Enjolras, který vždy, když pracuje, tak roztomile krčí nos a mumlá si pro sebe?

„ _Jak sis užil včerejšek?“_

„Cože?“

„ _Byli jste u tebe na škole, ne? S Odette?“_

„Jak to víš?“

„ _Já myslel, že ti Enjolras řekl že… počkat…_ “ Na chvíli se odmlčel. „ _Doufám, že teď neřeknu nic, co bych neměl, ale včera mi Enjolras volal a chtěl ode mě pomoct.“_

„To všechno vysvětluje,“ zasmál se Grantaire. Nikdy se nikomu nezmínil, kde studoval, s kým a kdo byli jeho kamarádi. Jen Jolymu a Bossuetovi. Byli tak dobří přátelé, že si říkali vše. Joly měl skvělou schopnost si všechno zapamatovat. Bylo jasné, že pokud chtěl Enjolras něco vědět, zeptal se jeho.

„ _Nejsi naštvaný?“_

„Proč bych měl být? Za to, že jsem zažil ten nejlepší den v životě?“

„ _Opravdu_?“ zeptal se Joly znovu, tentokrát s nadějí v hlase.

„Opravdu,“ řekl znovu Grantaire. „Viděl jsem školu, pobavil jsem se s Odette, ale to nejlepší… Nejlepší bylo, když jsem byl zase v Úlu a potkal jsem se s Lafayettem.“

„ _Nepovídej!“_

„Zníš překvapeně.“

„ _S Enjolrasem jsme řešili jenom tvou alma-mater a zmínil jsem se o Odette. To bylo vše.“_

„Víš, jaký Enjolras je… jakmile mu o něco jde, dokáže nad tím strávit několik týdnů, aby to bylo perfektní.“

„ _To ano,“_ potvrdil Joly a uchechtl se. „ _Jsi jeho další vydařený projekt.“_

„Super.“ Oba se zasmáli.

„ _Grantaire?“_

„Ano?“

„ _Opravdu jsi šťastný?“_ Grantaire jen zahučel na znamení, že ano. „ _A uvědomuješ si, kdo to způsobil?“_

Grantaire si povzdechl. „Vím to moc dobře.“

„ _Pamatuj si to.“_

„Budu.“

„ _Opatruj se. Dej vědět, až zítra odletíte. Nechceš vyzvednout?“_

„Enjolras tam má auto, pojedeme nejspíše jím. Dám vědět, až budu v bytě a pak půjdem někam zapít ten můj návrat.“

 _„To zní jako plán_.“ Oba se znovu zasmáli. „ _Užij si večer, Grantaire.“_

„Ty taky. Pozdravuj manžela, manželku a dítě.“

_„A ty tvého—“_

„—Joly,“ řekl Grantaire trochu varovně. „Prosím…“

„… _Dobrá,“_ zašeptal Joly nakonec a zakašlal, snad ve snaze, jako kdyby chtěl zakrýt, že se nesnažil nic naznačit. „ _Dobrou noc.“_

„Dobrou.“ Zavěsil a zaklonil hlavu. Věděl, že byl s jeho mluvením o Enjolrasovi občas dost otravný a Joly i Bossuet už mu několikrát řekli, aby se snažil se svými pocity něco dělat, a konečně se Enjolrase zeptat, jestli by s ním nešel na rande. Ale on si našel jiný způsob jak jeho _pobláznění_ – jak tomu rád říkal, protože si byl jistý, že ho _přeci nemiluje, protože nikdo si nezaslouží milovat tak dokonalou bytost jako je on_ – krotit. Randil s jinými. A pak přišel— „Dost,“ zašeptal si pro sebe a párkrát se poškrábal ve vlasech. Nechtěl na něj myslet.

_Dokážeš to ale někdy překonat?_

Grantaire vyšel z koupelny ven a všiml si, že Enjolras se ze svého místa za stolem nepohnul. Zběsile něco tloukl do klávesnice a pořád se mračil. „Všechno v pořádku?“ zeptal se, očima stále upřenýma do monitoru.

„Jo, dal jsem Jolymu vědět, že stále žiju, a ještě jsem se neožral do bezvědomí.“ S tím se podíval na display. „Pak tu mám ještě pár zpráv od spolužáků, jestli nepůjdeme chlastat, dvě holky mi nabídly že mi budou stát modelkama na další projekt – jo, tak to určitě. Jedna je hrozná mrcha a ta druhá to dělá jen proto, že si honí ego na svých kozách. O takový modely fakt nestojím. No a pak už je tu jenom—“ Zarazil se.

Enjolras chvíli čekal, až to Grantaire dopoví, ale nic se neozývalo. Otočil hlavou ke Grantairovi, který měl pootevřenou pusu, mírně roztáhnuté zorničky a přísahal, že viděl, jak se mu zachvěl palec na ruce. „Grantaire?“ Grantaire sebou trhl a podíval se na blonďáčka. Oči měl stále nevěřícně rozšířené. „Dobrý?“

„Montparnasse,“ řekl skoro bez dechu. Enjolrasovo tělo se osypalo husí kůži. Nevěděl, jestli za to mohlo jeho jméno, nebo tón, kterým to Grantaire vyslovil. Zněl tak – _zraněně_.

„Co píše?“ zeptal se Enjolras a hlasitě polkl. Ani si neuvědomoval, jak vyschlo v krku měl.

„Ehm, že, že, nechápe, ehm…“ Grantaire se znovu podíval na display. Jeho oči těkaly sem a tam. Zprávy si přečetl několikrát za sebou. Došel k Enjolrasovi. „Dokázal bys mi to trochu vysvětlit? Jako… o čem to mluví. Teda píše.“ Enjolras si od něj mobil vzal a dal se do čtení.

**[Flowerparnasse** : _Takže to fakt letíš? Trochu sobecký, nezdá se ti?_ **]**

Tuhle zprávu si pamatoval ještě z letadla. Zamračil se. Měl chuť Montparnassovi něco nehezkého napsat. Sice by se nikdy nesnížil k tomu někoho urážet přes sociální síť, ale teď měl chuť mu všechno vyčíst. Proč by nemohl Grantaire odletět na dovolenou bez něj? Vždyť už jsou od sebe půl roku. Bylo to _jeho_ rozhodnutí. Grantaire se rozcházet nechtěl. Nemělo by mu tedy být jedno co dělá?

**[Flowerparnasse** : _Mohl bys mi aspoň odpovědět?_ **]**

**[Flowerparnasse** : _Fajn, dělej nedostupnýho. To ti šlo stejně vždycky nejlíp._ **]**

**[Flowerparnasse** : _Hele, proč jsi označenej na fotce Notre-Damu od toho toho krypla z vaší bandy?_ **]**

**[Flowerparnasse** : _Doprdele, to mi chceš říct, že jsi tam s NÍM?! S tím zasraným blonďákem, kterýho nenávidím? Děláš mi to naschvál? Tohle je od tebe pěkně podlý, Grantaire. Možná jsem se cejtil blbě, za některý věci a chtěl jsem se znovu sejít, probrat to, možná se i omluvit; ale tohle?! Víš co? Jdi do prdele!_ **]**

„Co bys na tom potřeboval vysvětlit? Tvůj bývalý je hrozný vůl.“ Enjolras mu mobil vrátil.

„Co myslel těma fotkama?“ zeptal se překvapeně.

„Ach,“ zabručel Enjolras a kousl se do rtu. „Asi jsem se tě měl zeptat na souhlas, ale bál jsem se, že bys s tím nesouhlasil. A mě by to bylo líto.“ S tím natočil notebook tak, aby na monitor viděl i Grantaire. Otevřel internetový prohlížeč, zadal adresu sociální sítě a ukázal mu album, o kterém Montparnasse psal. Enjolras na internet každý den přidával pár fotek ze společných výletů. Většinou šlo o fotografie památek, známých míst, květin nebo lidí, kteří se zrovna bavili, smáli nebo odpočívali na dekách. Na poslední z nich byl ale Grantaire. Byla to fotografie ze včerejšího dne, ze školy. Prohlížel si zrovna nějaký obraz, prsty se dotýkal struktury plátna, usmíval se. Vypadal uvolněně, spokojeně, _šťastně_.

Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase a zmateně zamrkal. „Proč?“

„Vadí ti to?“ zeptal se Enjolras trochu překvapeně. „Promiň, opravdu jsem se tě měl nejdříve zeptat. Ale doufal jsem, že tohle… smažu to.“

„Ne,“ řekl Grantaire hned, a aniž by o tom více přemýšlel, vzal Enjolrase za ruce. Zastavil ho tak před tím, aby začaly pracovat na smazání všech fotek. „Jsou to krásný fotky. Nemaž to. Ježiš. To nedělej.“ Enjolrasovy dlaně byly horké, jeho kůže jemná. „Ta poslední. Jak jsem tam já. Je pěkná.“ Opravdu si na ní připadal, po několika letech, co veřejně, a ještě více potají, nenáviděl své tělo a vzhled; _pěkný_. Sváděl to na Enjolrasovo umění.

„Dobrá,“ řekl Enjolras a trochu se uvolnil. Rukami ale ani nepohnul a nechal se stále držet černovláskem. „Co je tedy špatně?“

„Montparnasse,“ řekl Grantaire konečně dost silně na to, aby to znělo jako něčí jméno a ne vzdech. „Co… proč…“

„Proč ho to naštvalo? Protože si byl vždycky jenom jeho majetek, věc na ukazování, nic víc.“ Teď to byl Enjolras, kdo chytil Grantairovi ruce do svých, aby si byl jistý, že od něj neuteče. Jeho ruce byly chladné, kůže hrubá a vysušená. „Grantaire, on si tě nikdy nevážil. Nikdy si pro něj nebyl nic více než jen někdo, kdo mu—“ _Zahříval postel. Dělal boxovací pytel. Dělal odpadkový koš pro jeho špatné nálady._ „—Nechtěl jsem se do toho nikdy moc vrtat. Jsi dospělý. Stejně jako já. Stejně jako on. Věděl jsi, co děláš. Chtěl si to tak a já, jako tvůj přítel a někdo, pro koho si důležitý, jsem to přijal. Ale souhlasil jsem s tím? Ne. Nikdy. Protože na rozdíl od ostatních jsem viděl, co se ve vašem vztahu opravdu děje.“

„Jak?“ zeptal se Grantaire opatrně. Enjolras ho palcem začal hladit po hřbetu ruky.

„Cítil jsem to z tebe. Tu beznaděj. Bezradnost. Ztracenost. Nejsem možná nejlepší v tom zjistit, jak tě udělat šťastným, ale snažil jsem se. Snažil jsem se s tebou trávit více času, vědět o vašem vztahu více, dokázat porozumět tomu, co se ti na něm tolik líbí. Pochopil jsem to. Měl charisma. Ale o to více jsem ho nenáviděl. Protože jsem věděl, že to jediné, čím tě vábí a láká – je všechno lež. A to si nezasloužíš. Nezasloužíš si být nešťastný, využívaný, _zlomený_. Zasloužíš si tohle.“ Enjolras Grantaira pustil a obrátil se k monitoru. Rychle našel složku se všemi fotkami, které ani nedokázal zveřejnit. Byly soukromé, pro jeho vlastní potěšení. Několik jich otevřel.

Grantaire překvapeně vydechl. „To jsem já…,“ zašeptal jako kdyby se chtěl přesvědčit, jestli osoba, kterou na fotkách vidí, je opravdu on sám. To vždycky vypadala tak—

„Ano, to jsi ty. Šťastný. Spokojený. Veselý. Takový, jaký si zasloužíš být, protože _ty takový jsi.“_ Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase, který ho propaloval svým modrým pohledem. „Nic jiného jsem si nikdy nepřál. Ne od doby, co jsem zjistil, co pro mě znamenáš.“ Enjolras se kousl do rtu, Grantaire se na něj podíval s nadějí v očích.

Bylo to tady. Nebylo cesty zpět.

„Mám tě rád, Grantaire.“ Ruku přesunul na Grantairovu tvář a jemně ho pohladil. Na rozdíl od kůže na rukou, byla jemná a hřála. „Možná více než si sám uvědomuji a budu kdy schopný si přiznat.“

„Enjolrasi, prosím,“ zašeptal Grantaire a zavřel oči. Nevěděl, jestli mu buší srdce radostí nebo bolestí. Nevěděl, co si má o tomhle všem myslet. Co se to _sakra_ děje? „Tohle mi nemůžeš dělat. Budu mít infarkt.“ Snažil se roztnout vzduch, který kolem nich začal houstnout a nasávat vůni, kterou neznal. Byla sladká a opojná. Bál se ji. „Montparnasse—“

„Je minulost. Nemůže si na tebe dělat nároky. Pokud to ty sám nebudeš chtít.“ Grantaire otevřel oči. Enjolras se na něj mírně usmíval, prsty na tváři ho nepřestávaly hladit. „Jen v tu chvíli pro tebe bude zase moc být _Montparnassem_. V tuhle chvíli je jen člověkem, který _musí_ zmizet z tvého života, aby ses mohl posunout dál a být sám sebou.“

Enjolras chtěl pokračovat. Měl ještě toho tolik, co mu chtěl říct. Tolik myšlenek, co se mu honily hlavou a dusily jej, chtěly konečně ven – chtěly, aby je řekl nahlas a nemusel je držet v sobě. Palcem levé ruky jemně přejel po Grantairově tváři, dotkl se jedné nozdry a pomalu sjel až k okraji jeho rtů. Byly plné, červené, trochu popraskané, horké. Enjolras pod dotykem pootevřel rty, očima sjel na jejich srdíčkový tvar. „Mám neskonalou chuť tě teď políbit.“

Grantaire jen cosi zabručel a znovu zavřel oči. Proč mu tohle Enjolras dělal? Copak nevěděl, jak moc to pro něj znamenalo? „Enjolrasi…,“ zašeptal jen. Enjolras se naklonil ke Grantairovi. Druhou rukou se také dotkl jeho druhé tváře. Držel jeho tváře v dlaních. Grantaire měl stále zavřené oči, rty pootevřené. Víčka i rty se mu klepaly. Ruce měl složené v klíně, jednou nohou nervózně poklepával na zem.

Enjolras se nadechl a perfektní francouzštinou pravil věty, které se od včerejšího dne pečlivě učil.

„ _Touit ira bien_.“ Všechno bude v pořádku. „ _N’aie pas peur.“_ Neboj se.

Grantaire nestačil ani reagovat na to, jak krásně z Enjolrasových úst francouzština zněla. Místo toho okamžitě ucítil Enjolrasovy rty. Byly větší, plnější než ty jeho. Také hebké, sladké, trochu mokré a chutnal mírně po kovu, jak se neustále kousal do rtů a trhal si z nich kůži.

První polibek byl jemný. Jen se o sebe otřely. Oběma se chvěly rty. Oba byli nervózní. Druhý polibek byl stejný, třetí též. Při čtvrtém polibku Enjolras mírně pootevřel rty a Grantaire jej okamžitě napodobil. Otírali se rty, Enjolras začal palci hladit Grantairovy tváře, Grantaire přestával správně dýchat. Po několika nevinných polibcích se Grantaire špičkou svého jazyka dotkl Enjolrasova spodního rtu. Ten se ošil a prsty mírně sevřel. Grantaire, který vycítil příležitost, pomalu vsunul svůj jazyk do Enjolrasových úst a začal prohlédávat každý koutek, který se mu nabízel. Chutnal po kávě, vínu a jahodách. Enjolras spokojeně zabručel a jednu rukou přesunul na jeho krk, druhou do jeho vlasů. Hrál si s neposednými pramínky, rukou na krku si nadzvedl Grantairovu hlavu do lepšího úhlu, aby mohli jejich polibek ještě více prohloubit. Jejich jazyky se konečně spojily.

Několik dlouhých minut se tiše líbaly. Pokojem se ozývaly jen jejich polibky a kapky, které dopadaly na okno. Někde v dálce zahřmělo. Blížila se bouře. 

Odtáhli se od sebe. Oběma hořeli plíce, potřebovali trochu vzduchu. Podívali se na sebe, rty měli rudé a mokré. Grantaire mrkal, Enjolras si ho prohlížel od hlavy až k patě. „Nebojím se,“ řekl najednou Grantaire tiše. „Ale Enjolrasi… _bože_.“ Jednu ruku položil na Enjolrasův bok, druhou na jeho ruku, která ho držela za krk a tvář. „Myslíš to vážně?“

„Dělal jsem snad někdy něco, co jsem nemyslel vážně?“ Odpověď byla oběma jasná.

Grantaire se zvedl, natáhl k Enjolrasovi ruku a s mírným úsměvem řekl: „Pojď.“ Enjolras ho vzal za ruku a společně s ním došel k sedačce. Enjolras se posadil a jemně vzal Grantaira za obě ruce a posadil ho na sebe. „Rozmačkám tě,“ upozornil jej černovlásek.

„Nikdy,“ oponoval Enjolras a když konečně přinutil Grantaira, aby se na jeho klíně uvelebil, vzal opět jeho tvář do dlaní a usmál se na něj. „Mám tě _moc_ rád.“ Bylo těžké říct něco jiného. _Něco silnějšího a opravdovějšího_. Grantaire to chápal. I pro něj to bylo těžké.

Začali se líbat. Nejdříve jemně, s otevřenými rty, s jazyky. Po chvíli začali hravě soupeřit o dominanci. Grantaire Enjolrase objal kolem krku a celý se na něj namáčkl. Oba mohli slyšet srdce toho druhého. Tloukla stejně zběsile. Enjolras rukama začal hladit nejdříve Grantairovy tváře, pak krk a vlasy, postupně se přesouval níže, přes hrudník, až k bokům, dokud Grantaira nechytil za zadek a jemně ho zmáčkl.

Grantaire zasténal. Byl první z nich, kdo se hlasově vyjádřil. Odtáhl se od něj a podíval se na Enjolrase. Jako kdyby se ptal, _jestli může_. Jestli nedělá něco, co už je za hranicí. Enjolras se na něj ale jenom usmál a znovu ho políbil. Prsty více zaryl do jemného masa na jeho pozadí a párkrát ho zmáčkl. Grantaire s každým dotykem sténal hlasitěji a hlasitěji.

Netrvalo dlouho a oba cítili, jak je jim horko. Grantaire se od Enjolrase odtáhl a pohledem se zaměřil na jeho světle bílou košili. Zkušeně začal rozepínat jeden knoflíček za druhým. Enjolras celé jeho snažení pozoroval. Jakmile ji celou rozepl, Enjolras si košili sundal a jedním zkušeným tahem si přes hlavu přetáhl i béžové, upnuté tričko, které pod košilemi vždy nosil. „Bože,“ zašeptal Grantaire a prsty se dotkl jeho vypracovaného hrudníku. Jeho kůže byla nazlátlá, jako kdyby byla permanentně natřena barvou a třpytkami. „Vypadáš nádherně.“

„Vždyť ze mě vidíš jen kousek,“ oponoval Enjolras, ale těšilo ho, že se mu líbí. Grantairovy prsty mapovaly každý kousek jeho odhalené kůže. Napnutou kůži na krku, na ramenou, vystouplé klíční kosti, svaly na prsou, jemné bradavky (které pod jeho hrubými prsty mírně ztvrdly a Enjolras jemně zasyčel), trup, vypracované břicho. Když zatlačil na jeho trup, cítil silná žebra. Enjolras zrychleně dýchal, díval se na ruce, které jej zkoumaly. Grantaire od něj nedokázal odtrhnout oči. „Co ty?“ zeptal se Enjolras opatrně, když začal prsty zajíždět pod lem Grantairova černého, volného trička.

Grantaire se jenom uchechtl. „I když nic nečekáš, budeš zklamanej.“

„Takové věci neříkej,“ pokáral ho jemně Enjolras a začal jeho tričko nadzvedávat, nejdříve pomalu, kdyby si to náhodou chtěl Grantaire ještě rozmyslet, ale Grantaire ho nakonec sám přetáhl přes hlavu. Grantairova kůže byla bílá, skoro průsvitná, potetovaná, přírodní. Enjolras nad ním obdivně vydechl. „Co to znamená?“ zeptal se, když se prsty dotkl pravého boku. Měl na něm vytetovaný luk se šípy, lyru, několik květin, které nepoznával, a slunce.

„Apollón,“ Grantaire cítil, jak mu hořely tváře. Ze studu? Ze vzrušení? „Bůh slunce, umění, hudby, lukostřelby, tan— _ach_ ,“ zasténal tiše, když Enjolras přejel prsty od boku k hrudníku a začal se dotýkat jeho bradavky. Kolem ní měl vytetováno několik trsů vína. Končily u srdce, kde z nich vznikalo několik slov. „ _In vino veritas,_ ve víně je pravda,“ řekl dříve, než se ho stačil Enjolras zeptat.

„To opravdu je,“ řekl Enjolras. Stále v ústech cítil červené víno, které ještě ani nedopil. „Tohle se mi líbí nejvíce…,“ Prstem ho pohladil po cestičce chloupků, která vedla od jeho pupíku dolů, pod lem kalhot.

„Opravdu?“ zeptal se nevěřícně Grantaire. Místo odpovědi ho Enjolras políbil na břicho. Párkrát kolem pupíku, pak o něco níže, až se bradou dotkl knoflíku u kalhot. Vystrčil jazyk a přejel po něm zase nahoru, tentokrát až k hrudníku. Grantaire zavřel oči, pootevřel rty a jemně sténal. Když cítil, jak si Enjolras začal hrát s jeho bradavkami, nadzvedl se tak, že se svým rozkrokem otřel o ten mladšího. Oba byli vzrušení. Šlo to cítit i přes látku.

Grantaire chytil Enjolrase za ramena a donutil ho se znovu posadit, objal ho kolem ramen, opřel se o něj čelem a hrudníkem se nalepil na ten jeho. Jemnými, krouživými pohyby se začal nadzvedávat tak, že se o sebe jejich rozkroky třely. Nejdříve v malých, rozvážných, promyšlených pohybech – ze strany, na stranu, v kroužku, dosednout, nahoru – po chvíli ale Grantaire ztratil svou trpělivost a začal se o Enjolrase otírat v rychlých, silných přírazech.

„Bože,“ zašeptal Enjolras a rty se přisál na Grantairův krk, líbal ho, kousal, polykal všechny kapičky potu, které se mu na těle tvořily.

„Enjolrasi,“ zašeptal tiše Grantaire, hlavu zaklonil, aby se k němu Enjolras mohl ještě lépe dostat. Enjolrasovy prsty se znovu přesunuly na Grantairovy boky a začaly mu pomáhat v přírazech. „Takhle… takhle to bude moc rychlý.“ Zastavil se. „Promiň, jsem hroznej, já jsem hroznej i na tohle, _v tomhle_. To že jsem měl hodně lidí, neznamená, že jsem v tom dobrej, jsem příšerněj, prosím tě—“

„Dost.“ Enjolras přiložil prst na Grantairovy rty a donutil ho mlčet. „Jsem na tom stejně. Grantaire, dlouho, až moc dlouho, jsem nikoho neměl. A všechno předtím…“ Odmlčel se a usmál se. „Je už dávno. _Je minulost.“_

Grantaire věděl, na co naráží. Srdce mu vynechalo pár úderu. „Je minulost?“

„Navždy.“ Enjolras nechtěl čekat na další Grantairův proslov. Chtěl ho. Cítil to. Bylo to tak silné, že měl pocit, že ho snad samým vzrušením pokouše na krku a bude si užívat, až uvidí proužky krve na jeho bělavé kůži. Rychle zaměstnal své ruce knoflíkem na jeho kalhotách a než se stačil Grantaire probudit z myšlenek toho, co mu právě řekl, zajel rukou pod jeho boxerky.

„Sakra.“ Grantaire se opřel čelem o Enjolrasovo rameno a skousl si ret. „Bože,“ zašeptal a znovu dodal: „ _Kurva_.“ Enjolrasovy dlouhé, hebké, horké prsty ho skvěle obejmuly. Párkrát si pohrály s jeho kůží, špičkou, než se rozhodly dělat ony dlouhé, příjemné pohyby nahoru a dolů. „Promiň,“ řekl najednou Grantaire a pevně zavřel oči. „Promiň, promiň, promiň,“ řekl ještě několikrát, než začal do jeho pevného sevření boky sám přirážet. Hlasitě sténal. Bylo mu jedno, jestli je někdo slyšel. Nechtěl se krotit. Rukama se zapřel o Enjolrasův hrudník a dotýkal se vypracovaných svalů. Očima zkoumal jeho kůži, naběhlý sval na ruce, kvůli pohybům, co zrovna dělal. Ach, _ty pohyby_. Enjolras věděl, co dělal. Dotýkal se ho jemně, přesto ho držel dost pevně; občas zrychlil, občas zpomalil. Hrál si s ním a vzájemně ho zbytečně nemučil. Užíval si každou vteřinu. „Promiň,“ zašeptal ještě před tím, než hlasitě zasténal, prsty zaryl do Enjolrasovy kůže a celý se prohnul v zádech.

Během dlouhého, silného vyvrcholení ho Enjolras celou dobu líbal na čele a pohyby ruky zpomaloval, dokud ho jen jemně nedržel a palcem si hrál s naběhlou, ještě stále tepající žílou.

Když se Grantaire probudil z onoho _pocitu štěstí_ , objal Enjolrase kolem ramen a políbil ho na tvář. Odtáhl se, aby ho mohl políbil na rty a donutil Enjolrase si lehnout. Enjolras vyndal ruku z jeho kalhot a natáhl se pro kapesníky, které ležely na stole. Otřel si ruku a podíval se na Grantaira, který se na něj usmíval. Úsměv mu oplatil.

Grantaire přesunul svou ruku na Enjolrasův pásek. Ten ho ale zastavil: „Vidím, jak jsi unavený. Nemusíš to dělat.“

„Ale já chci.“

„Já také,“ řekl Enjolras popravdě a tiše zasténal. „Ale budeme mít na to ještě hodně času. Měl bys spát.“ Grantaire cítil jak mu těžkou víčka. Cítil se na jednu stranu špatně, že nedokázal Enjolrasovi poskytnout takové uspokojení, které dopřál jemu; ale na druhou věděl, že i kdyby se o něco pokusil, hrozilo, že by během toho usnul.

„Promiň,“ zašeptal Grantaire znovu, ale Enjolras jen zakroutil hlavou.

„Není vůbec proč se omlouvat. Užil jsem si to.“ Políbil Grantaira na čelo. „Mám tě _moc_ rád,“ zašeptal znovu.

Grantairovi oči zvlhly slzami. V krku se mu udělal knedlík, a i přes sucho v ústech, polkl a před tím, než oči zavřel, mu po tvářích steklo pár slz.

_Už to nemůžu vydržet._

„Miluji tě.“ Nedokázal se Enjolrasovi podívat do obličeje. Díval se na jeho hrudník. _Ten perfektní, zlatý hrudník se svaly, pár kapičkami potu a červenými šrámy od Grantairových nehtů_. „Miluji tě,“ zopakoval o něco hlasitě. Enjolras mu opatrně setřel všechny slzy. Pevně ho objal a políbil do vlasů. Grantaire ho objal kolem boku a silně se na něj přimáčkl. Nosem se zaryl mezi jeho prsa a nasál jeho vůni. Jeho _přirozenou_ vůni. Byla tak opojná. „Prosím, řekni mi, že to není něco, na co po tomhle výletě zapomeneme. Prosím. Prosím. _Prosím_ … Nikdy jsem o nic nežádal... Ne tebe... Ale teď… _prosím_.“ Grantairův hlas se vytratil kamsi do prázdna. Byl přiškrcený od slz a slabý od únavy.

„Slibuji,“ řekl Enjolras a na důkaz svých slov ho objal ještě pevněji. „Slibuji, Grantaire.“

Grantaire už ale spal. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A jsme na konci naší týdenní dovolené! (Která ve psaní zabrala skoro čtyři měsíce. Šílené!). Doufám, že jste si tenhle výlet užili a brzy se uvidíme zase u další povídky.

Grantaira probudilo hlasité vyzvánění Enjorlasova mobilu. Jako jiné dny, chtěl podrážděně říct, _ať už to konečně vypne_ , ale když otevřel oči, viděl přes sebou Enjolrasovu spící tvář, a najednou zapomněl na všechna slova. Hlavu měl položenou na jeho ruce, Enjolrasovy prsty byly zaryté v jeho husté, neposlušné kštici. Pomalu dýchal, rty měl trochu pootevřené, a ještě stále rudé od nočních polibků. Dekou byli přikryti od pasu dolů, ale nebyla mu zima – Enjolras nádherně hřál, jako kdyby byl samotným sluncem. Cítil jeho vůni, _tu pravou vůni_ , bez mýdla, bez kolínské. Vlasy měl rozcuchané a dopadaly mu do čela a tváře. Ani se nepohnul. Zdálo se, že zvuk mobilu vůbec neslyší.

Grantaire si ho celého prohlížel. Když si všiml šrámu na jeho – _dokonalém, zlatém, vypracovaném_ – hrudníku, okamžitě si na vše vzpomněl. Na včerejší noc. Na jejich slova, doteky, na polibky, na doteky, na teplo, _na ty doteky_.

 _Co jsme to provedli?_ Ptal se Grantaire sám sebe, když se natáhl k jeho mobilu a budík vypnul. Opatrně se zvedl ze sedačky, Enjolrase znovu přikryl a odešel do koupelny. Rychle ze sebe sundal všechno oblečení, které se na něj lepilo a vlezl do sprchy. Zapnul teplou vodu a opřel se čelem o chladné kachličky. _Co jsme to provedli_? Grantaire nemohl zapomenout na jediný moment, zvuk, pohyb. Na to, jak se na něj Enjolras díval, jak se ho dotýkat, jak ho líbal. Všechno bylo tak pravé, že kdyby se neprobudil vedle jeho boku, tipoval by, že se mu to jen zdálo.

Stál pod sprchou jen pár minut, když se dveře do koupelny opět otevřeli. Stoupl si přímo pod hlavici sprchy a zamlženými dvířky se díval na rozmazanou siluetu, která se svlékala ze svých věcí. Bylo mu jasné, kdo to byl. Zavřel oči a snažil se na nic nemyslet. Když se dvířka do sprchy otevřela, začalo mu bušit srdce. Oči ještě více sevřel a cítil, jak se mu chvějí prsty. Těch se dotkly dlaně – _hebké, jemné,_ _bílé_ – které včera tak důkladně poznal. Enjolras jej objal pravou rukou kolem ramen a přitiskl si ho na svou, ještě stále suchou, hruď. Hlavou se opřel o tu jeho, byli teď skoro stejně vysocí. „Nevadí ti to?“ zeptal se ho Enjolras tiše, jako kdyby se bál, že černovlásek uteče. Na hlavu jim dopadaly horké kapky a mokřily jim vlasy, které se do sebe začaly zamotávat. Srdce oběma bušila, i když se nedotýkaly ani z mála tak, jak včera. Grantaire natočil hlavu na stranu, otevřel oči a podíval se na Enjolrase, který ho zkoumal nevinným, modrým pohledem. Volnou rukou, kterou Enjolras nedržel, pohladil blonďáčka po holé tváři a usmál se na něj. „Nevadí,“ odpověděl stejně tiše a naklonil se k němu, aby ho mohl políbit.

Jejich polibky byly nevinné. Líbali se jemně, bez jazyků, jen se o sebe otírali, jako kdyby se snažili říct něco, co slovy nešlo vyjádřit. Grantaire rukou sjel k té, co ho držela kolem ramen a krku, a jemně ho pohladil. Enjolras byl více horký než voda, která na ně dopadala. Enjolras začal druhou rukou Grantaira hladit po těle. Ne proto, aby ho vzrušil a dopřál mu ono krásné vyvrcholení; ale proto, aby mu byl blízko. Dotýkal se jeho kůže, oslovoval jeho duši, polibky mu sliboval něco, co sám netušil, jestli dokáže splnit. A Grantairovi to v tu chvíli nevadilo.

Líbat se přestali, až když se Enjolras natáhl k tubě sprchového gelu a začal Grantairovi mýt vlasy. Za normálních okolností, by si z něj začal černovlásek dělat legraci a urážet jeho potřebu _zachraňovat smrtelníky_ ; ale teď se rozhodl mlčet. Zavřel oči, aby mu do nich náhodou nevtekla pěna a nechal celé své tělo opečovávat jeho zkušenými prsty. Když byl pořádně umytý, Enjolras ho několikrát políbil na čelo a poté na ústa. Otřeli o sebe svá nahá těla. Cítili vzrušení toho druhého. „Měli bychom si zabalit věci, brzy budeme muset jít,“ řekl Enjolras před tím, než se jejich mozky zaplavily myšlenkami nevhodnými pro ranní dobu.

„Jasně,“ souhlasil Grantaire. „Půjdu první.“ Rychle vyšel ze sprchy ven a dopřál Enjolrasovi trochu soukromí. Snažil se pohledem nezavadit o jeho nahé tělo a když za sebou zavřel dvířka proklínal se, že v něm zbylo něco málo z důstojnosti a nemohl následující noci snít o jeho _pravé_ postavě. Už jen to, co cítil, bylo nádherné. Grantaire zakroutil hlavou, aby všechny tyhle myšlenky zahnal. Rychle se osušil, vyšel z koupelny ven a dal se do balení. I když si skoro vůbec nevybalil, trvalo mu to déle než Enjolrasovi. Ten se do pokoje vrátil během pár minut, měl na sobě své oblíbené černé kalhoty a světle modrou košili, perfektně učesané vlasy, voněl po mandlích, sbalil si během několika minut, nasnídal se a ještě poklidil.

„Chceš nějak pomoct?“ zeptal se ho, když viděl, jak se Grantaire trápí se zipem na svém kufru.

„To je dobrý, vidíš? Už to mám,“ řekl hned a zip násilím dopl. Podíval se po místnosti, očima zkontroloval, jestli ještě něco nezapomněli a podíval se na Enjolrase. Ten už čekal ve dveřích s batohem přehozeným přes záda. „Můžeme.“

Když oba vyšli a Grantaire zamykal dveře, ze schodiště zrovna scházel Valjean. „ _Já jsem si říkal, že vás slyším_.“

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil ho Enjolras. Valjean se na pozdrav jen usmál.

„ _Vy už odjíždíte?_ “ zeptal se překvapeně.

„ _Bohužel, už musíme. Bude to tak lepší.“_

 _„Ach, to máš pravdu. Také raději dnešní den budu trávit na své zahradě.“_ Valjean společně s nimi vyšel před dům a s Grantairem se rozloučil jedním velkým obejmutím. „ _Budeš mi chybět, doufám, že zase brzy přijdeš. Dříve než po třech letech.“_

„ _Nic neslibuji_ ,“ řekl s úsměvem.

„Rád jsem tě poznal,“ řekl, když si s Enjolrasem podával ruce.

„ _Já vás také_ ,“ řekl lámanou francouzštinou a Grantaire musel sevřít ústa, aby mu neřekl, jak roztomile zněl.

„To mě překvapilo,“ zasmál se Valjean. „Ale moc mile. Doufám, že i tebe zase někdy uvidím.“

„No…,“ Enjolras se podíval na Grantaira, který se jeho očím vyhnul. „Možná.“

Valjean podle Grantairova pohledu pochopil, že bude lepší se už na nic neptat. „Mějte se krásně,“ popřál jim na rozloučenou, a ještě jednou se s Grantairem obejmul.

Když Valjean odešel na svou zahradu, Enjolras se zeptal: „Můžeme se chvíli zdržet?“

Grantaire se na Enjolrase překvapeně podíval. „Něco sis zapomněl?“

„Ne, je to osobní.“

Grantaire chvíli čekal, jestli mu poví, o co jde, ale když Enjolras jen mrknul na znamení, že čeká, co mu odpoví; pokrčil rameny. „Jasně. Počkám támhle.“ Ukázal na kraj parku, na který se denně dívali z okna. Sedl si na jednu z dřevěných laviček, kufr postavil vedle sebe a díval se na to, jak Enjolras zmizel za rohem. „Doufám, že mě tu nenechá.“

_Co pro něj vlastně znamenám?_

„Ježišmarjá, dost,“ zasténal a dal svou hlavu do dlaní. Nechtěl nad tím přemýšlet. Měl už toho dost. Jak je to dlouho, co se začal o Enjolrase zajímat jako o někoho, kdo byl pro něj více _než kamarád?_ Bylo to už moc dlouho. Moc dlouho na to, se konečně odmilovat a začít normálně žít. Místo toho, aby si za ty roky dal život dohromady, našel si normálního kluka, co bude pracovat jinak, než že bude okrádat ženy; nebo dívku, která bude dokonalým prototypem budoucí matky; nedokázal se odpoutat od muže, který o jeho zájem ani nestál.

_Včera o tebe ale stál._

Jenže – na jak dlouho? Enjolras mu říkal, že _je tu pro něj_ a _kdyby potřeboval, vždy se mu může svěřit_ ; jenže to říkal i ostatním přátelům. Byl rád, že ho za něj konečně považoval. Když se tenkrát rozloučili před jeho domem, věděl, že Enjolras jej od té doby bere jako sobě rovného. Bavili se, psali si, občas si zavolali, pomáhali si v klubu i mimo něj. Nebylo to tak významné, jako u ostatních, ale _dělo se to_. A to bylo přeci hlavní.

 _Jsi pro něj více než přítelem_.

Grantaire zaryl prsty do vlasů. Byla to snad pravda? Byl pro něj něčím víc? Ale co? Přítel, se kterým si mohou udělat dobře a dále o tom nemluvit? Nebo chtěl být něco více? Tyhle otázky ho dusily. Chtěl znát odpovědi, ale bál se jich. Bál se odmítnutí. Kdyby se ho Enjolras za celý život nedotkl, snil by o tom, jaké to je a možná by na něj nikdy nedokázal přestat myslet, ale – zvládl by to. Ale teď? Teď když ví, jak chutnají jeho rty? Jak vypadají jeho oči plné vzrušení, touhy a očekávání? Když ví, jak hebké jsou jeho prsty, které touží jen po tom, někoho uspokojit?

_„Mám tě moc rád.“_

„Kurva,“ zaskučel.

„Promiň.“ Grantaire otevřel oči a až teď si všiml, že Enjolras stál vedle něj. „Vadí ti?“ Grantaire se podíval nad svou hlavu, kde Enjolras držel trs čerstvě koupených konvalinek.

„Co to je?“ zeptal se překvapeně a zamrkal.

„Je prvního května,“ řekl Enjolras a posadil se vedle Grantaira, konvalinky schoval do svého klína. „V té knížky jsem četl, že je to den, kdy si Francouzi—“

„—vyjadřují lásku líbáním pod rozkvetlýma konvalinkama,“ dořekl za něj Grantaire a Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. Chvíli se na sebe dívali, ani jeden nevěděl co říct. Enjolras si začal myslet, že to možná nebyl dobrý nápad; zatímco Grantaire se snažil zjistit, jestli šlo o vyjádření Enjolrasových citů nebo jen další pokus, jak mu udělat radost.

„Jsou pro tebe,“ řekl Enjolras, když mu ticho připadalo už moc dlouhé.

Grantaire si je vzal do ruky a začal je zkoumat. Nikdy na květiny moc nelpěl. Vlastně nikdy moc nechápal, co některým lidem přišlo zajímavého na tom, dávat si květiny do vázy a pozorovat, jak pomalu umírají a schnou. Přišlo mu to depresivní. „Jsou krásné.“ Nelhal. Byly krásné. Bílé, maličké, roztomilé. Krásně voněli po jaru a naději. „Ale co s nima? Nemůžu si je vzít do letadla.“

„Sakra, to mi nedošlo,“ řekl popravdě Enjolras a oba se tomu zasmáli.

„Ty jsi ale…“ Grantaire nedořekl, otočil květiny stonky vzhůru a dal je nad jejich hlavy. Aniž by cokoliv řekl, Enjolras se k němu naklonil a oba se políbili. Jakmile cítili rty toho druhého, zapomněli na vše okolo. Nevadil jim ruch města, zpěv ptáků, ani to, jak se oba chtěli toho druhého zeptat na tolik otázek, na které ani neměli čas. „Měli bychom jít,“ řekl Grantaire, když se od Enjolrase odtáhl. „První máj je kromě lásky ve Francii taky značkou luxusních demonstracích a pár policejních potyček s veřejností. Rád bych dneska dojel domů a nespal ve vězení.“

„Zadržovací cele,“ opravil ho Enjolras a zvedl se z lavičky. „Do vězení můžeš až po řádném soudním líčení.“

„Ty nikdy nevypneš, co?“

„Vlastní zkušenosti.“

„Vlastní – počkej, cože?“ Grantaire se zastavil před vchodem do metra. „Jako fakt?“

„Samozřejmě. Opravdu si myslíš, že všechny naše demonstrace a happeningy končí dobře?“

„Jaktože to nevím! Takovou důležitou informaci?“

„Proč je to pro tebe tak důležité? Líbí se ti představa toho, že jsem někde zavřený?“

„Spíš by mě zajímalo, jak vypadáš spoutanej.“ Až když to dořekl, došlo mu, jak to vyznělo. Kousl se do rtu a raději rychle sešel schody do metra, aby si Enjolras nevšiml, jak zrudl v obličeji. Rozhodně ale nebyl jediný.

Cesta pak už byla podivně tichá. Metro bylo plné, a tak museli celou cestu stát a držet se jedné tyče. Občas se stalo, že se jejich prsty dotkly, jak se snažili zabránit pádu. V autobuse si sedli vedle sebe, jejich stehna se o sebe otírala, stejně jako kolena. Občas se na sebe podívali, ale jakmile se jejich oči střetly, zase hlavu odklonili k okénku a dívali se ven. Chtěli se chytnou za ruce, ale byli na to moc nervózní. Bylo to zvláštní. Po včerejší noci i ránu, kdy se mazlili, po tom, co se líbali na lavičce… najednou je zasáhl stud. Z čeho? Ze zmatenosti toho, kým pro toho druhého teď jsou? Měli by si o tom promluvit? Zapomenout? Mlčet? Začít být více než přátelé?

Než se stačili naplno ponořit do svých myšlenek, autobus zastavil před letištěm. Oba vystoupili, odbavili se, zkontrolovali letenky, koupili si pití a čekali na to, až budou moci nastoupit do letadla. „Grantaire,“ začal nakonec Enjolras po tom, co seděli sami na lavičkách a cestující se procházeli nebo si povídali dost daleko od nich, aby je nerušili. „Nemůžu mlčet,“ začal a díval se kamsi neurčitě před sebe. Neměl problémy mluvit, ale věděl, že jakmile by se podíval do Grantairových očí, zapomněl by na vše, co chtěl říct. „To, co se mezi námi stalo… pro mě hodně znamenalo. Jak jsem ti včera říkal – Mám tě _moc_ rád. Nechci ti ale slibovat, že budu schopný—“

„—nemluv o tom.“ Enjolras se podíval na Grantaira, který stejně jako on, pozoroval cestující před nimi. V ruce držel kelímek s vodou, který škrábal a pomalu se rozpadal v ruce. „Nechci, abys mi něco slibovat. Nechci si od toho nic slibovat. Ale věř mi, že… sakra, byla to ta nejlepší noc za poslední roky.“ Oba se zasmáli a Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase. Kousl se do rtu. „Nelíbí se mi, že nevím, na čem si stojím. Ale vědět, že už se to nikdy nestane—“

„—Proč by se to nemělo stát?“

Oba se na sebe zamračili.

Grantaire zmateně zamrkal. „To ses mi tu snažil říct, ne? Že už to nepůjde?“

„Snažil jsem se ti říct, že nevím, jestli někdy budu moci cítit k tobě tu samou lásku, kterou ke mně cítíš ty.“ Grantaire na něj vykulil oči. „Říkal jsi to… Říkal jsi, že mě miluješ.“

„Tys mě slyšel?“ zeptal se překvapeně Grantaire a mírně mu zrudly uši.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem tě slyšel. Vždycky tě poslouchám,“ řekl Enjolras a trochu zvýšil hlas. Chtěl, aby věděl, že všechno, co teď řekne, myslí od srdce. Nechtěl vypadat, že se za svá slova stydí. „To, co ke mně cítíš, je krásné, opravdové a čisté. Možná jsem měl kdysi pocit, že je to… _trochu moc_ a bál jsem se přijmout, že by mě někdo mohl milovat jako kdysi… Když jsem se miloval s Oliverem.“ Všiml si, jak se Grantaire na chvíli zašklebil. Rychle to ale zakryl tím, že se napil. „Ale ve skutečnosti jsem se bál jen svých vlastních pocitů. Grantaire, i když jsem pak měl partnery, nebyly to opravdové vztahy. Nemiloval jsem je. Myslím, že ani oni mě ne. Ale byli jsme si sympatičtí. A to samé jsem dlouho cítil k tobě. Byl jsi mi _sympatický_. Ale teď? Je to něco víc. Ale nechci to ještě nazývat láskou.“

Grantaire měl pocit, že mu snad srdce vypovědělo službu. „Bože můj Enjolrasi, ty jsi takovej blbec,“ zašeptal.

„Což—“ Než stačil Enjolras něco říct, cítil, jak se na něj Grantaire přisál svými rty. Párkrát ho políbil, a pak, když si byl jistý, že Enjolras už nic říkat nebude, odtáhl se od něj a doplnil: „Včera… jsem řek, že tě miluju. A je to pravda. A jestli tě to děsí, tak se omlouvám. Omlouvám se za to, že jsem to na tebe tak vybalil. Ale—“

„Neomlouvej se, prosím, nemáš důvod.“ Enjolras začal Grantaira hladit ve vlasech. „Chci, aby to náš vztah ovlivnilo, ale nechci ti slibovat více, než pro teď dokážu. Nechci tě zklamat. Nechci ti ublížit,“ poslední větu Enjolras zašeptal. Grantaire měl pocit, jako kdyby ho jeho slovy hladil po celém těle. Úplně se třásl vzrušením. Naklonil se k Enjolrasovi a znovu ho políbil. Když se od něj odtáhl, hlavu mu položil na rameno a nechal se Enjolrasem objímat.

V náručí a v tichosti zůstali do doby, než se z reproduktorů ozvalo, že mohou nastoupit do letadla. Zvedli se ze svých míst. „Díky,“ řekl Grantaire, když se Enjolras nabídl, že vyhodí kelímky s nedopitou kávou do koše. Grantaire vzal do ruky mobil a rychle si zkontrolovat, jestli ho ještě někdo nesháněl. Kvůli Enjolrasovi úplně zapomínal na jeho lásku k této malé krabičce.

Když se Enjolras vracel ke Grantairovi, všiml si, jak bledý ve tváři byl. „Grantaire?“ Došel k němu a dal mu ruku na čelo. „Jsi celý bledý, je ti dobře?“ Všiml si, že pozoruje display telefonu. Vzal mu mobil z ruky a dal se do čtení zpráv, které měl na ploše otevřené.

**[Flowerparnasse** : _Grantaire? Neodpovídáš mi schválně nebo jseš jen takovej kretén?_ **]**

 **[Flowerparnasse** : _Fakt by mě nikdy nenapadlo, že budeš takovej_ _._ **]**

 **[Floweparnasse** : _Nedokázal jsem se dneska na nic soustředit. Asi tě potěší, že mě vyhodili z práce. Už zase._ **]**

 **[Flowerparnasse** : _S Louisem jsem se pohádal. Kvůli tobě. Prý na tebe nedokážu zapomenout. A pořád o tobě mluvím. Jasně. Tak díky, že i po půl roce mi otravuješ život._ **]**

 **[Flowerparnasse** : _Jsou tři ráno a už se tu asi pět hodin koukám na tvoje fotky. To není normální. Já nejsem normální. Ty nejseš normální. Nikdo není normální. Bože, já tě ta nenávidím!_ **]**

 **[Flowerparnasse** : _Je možný, že měl Louis pravdu a vlastně jsem na tebe nikdy nezapomněl? Kdybych věděl, jaký to s tebou bude, nikdy bych si s tebou nezačal. Hovado._ **]**

 **[Flowerparnasse** : _Za to „hovado“ se omlouvám. To sis nezasloužil. Promiň._ **]**

 **[Flowerparnasse** : _Vlastně ani ty další věci sis nezasloužil. Promiň._ **]**

 **[Flowerparnasse** : _Bože, promiň, promiň, promiň._ **]**

 **[Flowerparnasse** : _Promiň._ **]**

 **[Floweparnasse** : _Vypil jsem už tři flašky vína. Za dva dny. Tohle byl level, na kterým jsem tě poznal. Jak jsi to zvládal? Pít a pořád být tak skvělý._ **]**

 **[Flowerparnasse** : _Bože, fakt jsem napsal, žes byl skvělej? Musel jsem bejt asi pořádně nadranej. Nevšímej si žádný z těch zpráv. Ignoruj to._ **]**

 **[Floweparnasse** : _Nebo ne. Napiš mi. Jak se máš v Paříži? Jak si užíváš šukání s tím podělaným hajzlem? Vsadím se, že během toho myslíš na mě. Však jsme si dělali srandu, že on vlastně ani neví k čemu ho má._ **]**

 **[Flowerparnasse** : _Vzpomínáš na ten výlet do Zoo? Jak jsme tam potkali Éponine s Gavrochem? A ten se snažil ukrást toho servala? Je to dlouho. Ale je to pěkná vzpomínka._ **]**

**[Flowerparnase:** _Nebo na to, jak jsem seděl u tebe doma a díval jsem se na to, jak maluješ. Maloval si Paříž. A říkal si, jak se těšíš, až tam společně budeme. Že mi všechno ukážeš. Že sis toho pro mě hodně připravil. Nevadí. Na tom asi už vůbec nezaleží, co?_ **]**

**[Flowerparnasse** : _Jak je možný, že jsem si teď vzpomněl na to, jak miluješ jahody? A jak po nich chutnáš, když jsi mě líbal? Jíš je pořád? Chutnáš po nich pořád?_ **]**

 **[Flowerpanasse** : _Do prdele nemůžu zapomenout na to, co jsme spolu dělali. Nemůžu přestat myslet na to, že to teď možná děláš S NÍM. Bože, do háje, sakra, já se asi zblázním. Musím se zase napít. Už to chápu…_ **]**

 **[Floweparnasse** : _Grantaire._ **]**

 **[Floweparnasse** : _Chybíš mi_. **]**

 **[Flowerparnasse** : _Mohli bychom se sejít? Až se vrátíš?_ **]**

 **[Floweparnasse** : _Kdy se vlastně vracíš?_ **]**

 **[Flowerparnasse** : _Našel jsem to. Pořád mám v diáři napsaný naše lety. Letenku jsem ale nenašel. Zůstala u tebe? Jsem takovej kretén._ **]**

 **[Flowerparnasse** : _Chci tě vidět._ **]**

 **[Flowerparnasse** : _Musím tě vidět._ **]**

 **[Flowerparnasse** : _Jsem na letišti. Nechápu, co dělám, ale vím, že to udělat musím. Kdybys náhodou zapomněl, jak vypadám, tak pořád stejně. Mám na sobě tu modrou košili, co jsi tak miloval. Ještě pořád má na rukávu skvrnu od toho, jak jsi na mě skočil, když jsi maloval. Bože… Fakt mi chybíš._ **]**

 **[Flowerparnasse** : _Budu na tebe čekat._ **]**

Všechny zprávy byly odeslané během včerejšího večera a dnešního rána.

„Neřeš to,“ řekl Enjolras hned, když mobil vypnul. Klepaly se mu ruce. Nikdy se nesnižoval k tělesnému násilí. Nesnášel ho. Ale teď? Měl chuť Montparnasse zmlátit. Vidět, jak mu díky pěstím vymaže z úst ten jeho vychytralý úšklebek. Slyšet, jak mu zlomí nos, stejně, jako to udělal před rokem Grantairovi, když se jim snažil namluvit, že opilý spadl na zem, po tom, co zakopl o jídelní stůl.

„On je na letišti,“ řekl Grantaire tiše. „On je na letišti.“

„Neřeš to.“ Enjlolras dal Grantairovi mobil do kapsy a naklonil se k němu. Políbil ho.

Grantaire mu polibek neopětoval. „On je na letišti.“

„Neřeš to,“ zopakoval Enjolras a opřel se čelem o to Grantairovo. „Prosím.“

„On na mě čeká.“ Podíval se na Enjolrase. Byl skleslý, oči byly smutné, bez lesku. Takového jej snad nikdy pořádně neviděl. „Promiň.“

„Zvládneme to.“

„Já se tam moc omlouvám, Enjolrasi—“

„Zvládneme to,“ řekl Enjolras znovu a hlasitěji. Políbil ho na čelo. Odtáhl se od něj a vzal ho za ruku. Propletl s ním prsty a pevně ho sevřel. „Pojď, musíme jít.“

Celý let se pevně drželi za ruce. Oba mlčeli.

Věděli, že ať se stane cokoliv, Paříž si vezou v srdcích.

Už navždy.

**Author's Note:**

> Víte, kdy jsem dostala nápad na tuhle povídku? Když jsem platila letenky do Paříže, které jsem dala svému příteli jako jeden z dárků k narozeninám. Doufám tedy, že do doby než odletíme, nebudu řešit stejné dilema jako Grantaire. (I když mít pak možnost odletět s Enjolrasem, hmm...)
> 
> Najdete mě na tumblr [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com).


End file.
